


Fight For The Right

by WarriorsofMetal



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, OF, Pirates, caribbean, the
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsofMetal/pseuds/WarriorsofMetal
Summary: Maddie is Elizabeth Swann's younger sister. She dislikes the world of corsets and dresses and prefers sword fighting and wearing men's clothes. Like her sister once did, Maddie believes - and dreams - of meeting a pirate, but more so she dreams of sailing the seas. She knows her future doesn't lie within Port Royal. But when she and her sister are pulled into a dangerous adventure with the crew of the black pearl, the infamous pirate jack sparrow and their friend will Turner, make is forced to make a choice on where her heart lies: At sea with the pirates or in Port Royal with her sister. ©[Pirate/OC] [slight!Jack/OC]





	1. 1~ At the Beginning

“Madison Swann!”

_ Oh here it comes,  _ I thought miserably as I heard my father yell my name from downstairs.  _ What have I done now? _

I scrunched up my nose in frustration and went to the top of the stairs. I heard the front door closing and the quiet, delicate footsteps of my older sister walking up the stairs. As we passed each other she gave me an apologetic look, which I returned with a playful smirk, her shoulders relaxed visibly as she walked into her room and closed the door. Even though I was a year younger, I was certainly much tougher to break then my sister had been; a few years ago she hadn’t been very interested in the whole aspect of fine ladies and corsets and long dresses. Even though nowadays she wore the occasional nice dress around our home in Port Royal, there was still that spark in my sister that everyone recognized as still too young to enter that world. It did make me wonder though... Would she still be that same rebellious older sister that I've grown up with in a few years?  
“Madison?”  
The sound of my father's voice jerked me out of my thoughts as he beckoned me down the stairs. I was cautious at first, but when my mother entered the room I squared my shoulders and held my head high with my mother there, my father wouldn't be too harsh, not that he was. He just wanted what was best for myself and my sister.  
I walked slowly towards my parents, and my father momentarily smiled and greeting before he grew serious. “Madison you're 11 years old. It's time you started thinking properly about your future in Port Royal.”  
I frowned ever so slightly at him. “Father, why the sudden rush? I'm not even in my ‘teens yet.”  
“Neither is your sister, and yet she still takes on the oncoming responsibility she must be prepared to face when she's old enough.”   
“A years age difference, and you're making it sound like Elizabeth is the adult of the family while I'm still the child.”  
My father sighed and directed me into the room adjacent the dining hall. “You do realize what you have to live up to when you're older, don't you?”  
I nodded and I saw my mother looked slightly more relaxed at my father’s change in tactical approach. “Of course you remind me of it my whole life.”  
“Simply because we want you to be prepared for your future life rather than have it suddenly thrust upon you.” My mother said quietly   
“Father, what is this about, really?” I sat in a chair by the window and looked at him. He frowned at my not-so-delicate collapse into the chair but he said nothing about it. the light breeze entering through the window blew strands of hair across my face and into my blue-gray eyes.  
He sat himself slowly in the chair opposite mine, with my mother beside him. I was beginning to grow nervous, and that didn't happen often. But this... just made my heart leap into my throat. _Have they discovered my secret? Are they sending me away?_ All these thoughts crowded my mind and I jumped when my mother placed a soft hand on my knee.   
“I'm sorry, what was that?” I gulped.  
My father rolled his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking, but I caught it and smirked. He caught my smirk and glared halfheartedly at me. “Madison...” he began slowly. My heartbeat grew so loud I was sure they could hear it. “You really need to stop putting these childish ideas into your sister’s head.”  
I froze and in that instant my heart rate slowed. “I beg your pardon?”  
“On the crossing from England, your sister became rather... fascinated in the idea of meeting a pirate. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?”  
I shook my head although mentally I was beating myself up. “Only in the games we played as children, Father. Why do you suddenly bring this up?”  
“Madison, you're making this unnecessarily hard on both of us. If you admit to being fascinated with pirates, then so be it. You're still young you'll grow out of it. But your sister ... she's a completely different matter. She has a future ahead of her, and I'm sorry, but she doesn't need false images put into her head.”  
“Are you saying I don't have a future?”  
“Of course you do. But as the eldest, your sister is the priority at the moment. And, face it Madison, she's getting a bit old for childish games such as sword fighting and rescuing damsels in distress.”  
I frowned. “But Father... you were the one that told me in the first place that dreams help us build our lives.” And if that is what Elizabeth dreams, maybe you should let her shape her own future.”  
“This conversation is not just about your sister!” I could tell that he was trying really hard not to raise his voice. “But I know you're still just a child in many ways, but it is time for you to grow up! No more dreaming of pirates and the dirty tricks they get up to. If you continue this nonsense, I'm sure that Lieutenant Norrington would be more than happy to give you a lesson on the matter.”  
_And_ that _is something I look forward to._  
With a wave of his hand, I understood that the conversation was at an end. I stood up and walked back to my room, the hem of my dress sweeping around my ankles. I returned to my place by the window, where I have an amazing view of the open sea. Drawing my knees up to my chest I slipped into the depths of my imagination. For most of my life I have dreamt of sailing the seas, not having to worry about rules or fine dining or anything feminine. I could be as tough and dirty as I like and no one could tell me any different.  
“Maddie?” I looked around at my older sister, who hovered nervously in the doorway. I smiled and beckoned her in. She sat next to me staring at the view for a moment before she spoke up.  
“I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble...” she said quietly.  
I shook my head. “Not at all. Father is just telling me to stop filling your head with childish nonsense.” She smiled and then I noticed something was bunched up tightly in her hand. I looked curiously at her and she bit her lip. “Are you going to tell me what happened on the trip back?” I asked.  
Elizabeth didn't seem surprised; she was used to the way I can tell when something was on her mind. “On the trip back, we pulled a boy from the water he said his name was William Turner, and draped around his neck was this.” She opened her hand and revealed a golden medallion, engraved on it was what looked like a skull. My eyes widen in wonder as we both examined it.  
“Is the boy here? In Port Royal?” I whispered, just in case our father happened to be hovering near the door.  
“Yes, Lieutenant Norrington is tending to him now.”   
“Did he give this to you?”   
“Not exactly...” she looked a bit uncomfortable. “I didn't steal it!” she said quickly when my eyes narrowed.   
“I wasn't accusing you of it. But why did you take it?”  
“Because -- because I think he's a pirate. If Norrington had seen it... oh Maddie, I hate to think of what they would've done if he was accused of piracy.”  
I placed a hand on her shoulder. “It's probably best we don't tell anyone about this.” She nodded and closed her hand over the medallion again. “But will you give it back?”   
She shrugged. “I might someday, if I think the danger has passed.”

We sat there in silence for a while before I quietly started humming. “... We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot drink up me ‘earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack...”  
“Drink up me ‘earties yo ho!” Elizabeth hummed along and we grinned at each other. “We're Devils and black sheep. We're really bad eggs.”  
“Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life... for me.” I whispered the last words, once again dreaming of the open ocean. Elizabeth tapped me on the shoulder.  
“Maddie... after I found the medallion on Will and the sailors had gone to investigate the wreckage of his vessel, I saw a ship.”   
I leaned forward with interest. “What kind of ship?”  
“It had a black sales and it was one of the most wondrous ships I've ever seen! But ...as Father would put it, it was flying under incorrect colours.”   
“What do you mean?” Although I had a faint idea of where this was going.   
“I-It was a _pirate ship,_ Maddie.”  
My eyes lit up with wonder, as did Elizabeth's. But there was something else behind her brown eyes... fear? Whatever it was, it was shadowing her. “Are you alright?” I asked.   
“Yes but the ship... It was wondrous, but at the same time frightening. The first time I've ever seen anything to do with pirates out on the open water.” She shuddered slightly. “Father would never approve of this if he heard me talking about it.  
“Not to be rude, but father cannot stop you from dreaming. He's forcing you to grow up too quickly. You aren't a child forever, so make it worthwhile.”   
My sister smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, drawing me close. “Sometimes I wonder who is actually the older sibling.”   
I smirked, and after a while Elizabeth got up and left. I continued staring out the window and, when I was sure no one in the house would hear me, I climbed out the window and landed on the bales of straw stacked for the horses in the stables. The stablehand, a kind boy in his early ‘teens named Jeffrey, helped me to my feet and gave me a boost up onto the horse rains he'd been holding.  
“I wish you a fair journey, Miss Swan,” he said, smiling kindly at me as I gathered the reins.   
“Thank you, Jeffrey. I shall be back before sundown.”   
He nodded and continued attending the other horses. I nudged the horse, a beautiful black mare, into a trot and rode calmly to the public streets of Port Royal. Other children my age ran alongside me, laughing and smiling happily before they were scolded back inside by their mothers. Sailors and soldiers of the Royal Navy marched through the streets also, causing me to ride my horse in the opposite direction.  
“Miss Swan!”   
I looked over my shoulder as I halted my horse and froze. Not far away stood Lieutenant Norrington, a young man who I would rather not run into just at the moment. All the same, I turned my horse back around and walked over to him.  
“Good afternoon, Lieutenant,” I said politely, nodding in recognition.   
He returned the gesture. “Not disobeying your father, are you?”  
I shrugged, not really denying or agreeing to anything. “I needed some fresh air. I've been in house for too long.”  
He smiled, as if he knew how it felt. Impossible, he sailed the seas and felt what true freedom is. Then again only a pirate could know true freedom...  
“Is there a problem, Lieutenant?”   
“No, not a problem. I was merely wondering if you could kindly escort Mr. Turner to _Smithy_ , where Mr. Brown will be taking him on as an apprentice.”  
I saw the face of the curious yet shy boy no older than me peeking out behind the Lieutenants shoulder. I smiled at him and he returned it. I faced the Lieutenant. “I would be happy to. I was heading in that direction anyway.”  
Lieutenant Norrington nodded and walked away with his head held high. I pulled a face at his retreating back and the boy sniggered. I held out my hand and he shook it. “I'm Madison, but everyone calls me Maddie.”   
“Will Turner.”  
Will Turner? Interesting... “If you don't mind me asking,” he began. “Are you related to Elizabeth Swann?

I nodded. “Yes, she's my older sister. She told me about how you two met.”

He grinned sheepishly. We only spoke long enough to exchange names, and then I fell unconscious.”

“I don't blame you; it sounds like he went to quite an ordeal.”

He nodded, and we stood there awkwardly and for a moment before I extended my hand out to him. “Grab on.” He hesitantly took my hand and with surprising strength a girl I hauled him up behind me on the horse. I grinned when I saw his eyes widened.

“Wow, you're strong. Are you sure that you're a fair maiden?”

I snorted and we began trotting towards  _ Smithy, _ which was not far from the house. “I try to avoid all feminine duties as much as I can. At least, to a point my Father doesn't get suspicious.”

“Then are you really related to Elizabeth? She seemed so different from you.”

I giggled. “Yes, we are quite different. But in the same ways we are similar.” As we rode I told him all about Port Royal, and he listened with wide-eyed curiosity. I decided not to invade his privacy and didn't ask him about his life.

When we arrived at the doors of  _ Smithy, _ the blacksmiths, Will jumped to the ground, smiling. “Thank you for the lift, Miss Swann.”

I smiled. “Just to make things clear, we’re on first name terms. I do not expect you to call me Miss Swan. Madison or Maddie is fine.”  
He seemed reluctant. “I do not think it proper, seeing as your family is somewhat superior to myself.” 

I frowned. “That should not stop us from being friends. And my sister seems quite fond of you when she spoke of you earlier.”

He blushed and cleared his throat. “Thanks for the lift, once again. I'll see you around?”

“You bet.” Waving goodbye I turned the mare around and galloped for home. I entered the stable yard, where Jeffrey was polishing saddles. “You’re home early, Miss Swann.”  
I smiled and helped him unsaddle the mare. “Port Royal is a big place. I didn't want to tire the mare out.”

“Oh, you mean Midnight? She's got good stamina, she could go all day if you let her. But maybe it is best you got home early.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Your father was looking for you earlier. I told him you had gone for a short ride.”  
I close my eyes and resisted the urge to groan. Too late, it slipped out and Jeffrey laughed. “You really like to piss him off, don't you?”

“He expects things of me that I do not want. Of course I do.” I helped him put away the equipment and walked inside, preparing myself for whatever lecture my father had in store for me. Instead, I was surprised to find him smiling as I entered my room. Why he chose to wait for me there, I do not know. 

“Hello, Father. May I be of assistance?” 

“Yes, could you tell me why you were spotted doing a favor for Lieutenant Norrington this afternoon?”

At least he didn't sound angry, more like... proud? It was hard to tell with my father. “He cut me out for a ride and asked me to escort Mr. Turner to  _ Smithy’s. _ I take it he had too many other things to get done to do it himself, and I enjoyed the fresh air, so I said yes.” 

“And what you think of boy?” 

I was caught offguard by this. “Um... he’s friendly, reserved but he is polite. He pretty much refused to call me anything but Miss Swann.” 

He muttered something under his breath, something that sounded an aweful lot like, “So he should be.” He cleared his throat. “That's good. He deserves to feel welcome to Port Royal. Elizabeth has already met him, so it is perfect that you did as well.” 

I was getting more curious by the minute.  _ Where is this conversation going? _ “Father, if you're even suggesting that I marry Mr. Turner in the future-” 

“Heavens, no! You're way too young to think about marriage just yet. No, I'm merely saying I'm glad that you've met other people your age appropriate... propriety.” 

I was even more confused as he left, but I let it go and sat back by the window, after being helped into a new gown for dinner. I sighed and watch boats sail in and out of the dock. I looked out over the horizon, and what I saw made my heart skip a beat. A ship, a faint outline but still clear as day in the early sunset. Black sails... and with that came a feeling of dread. I snapped my eyes shut.


	2. 2~ No One's Bonny Lass

My eyes snapped open and I looked around my dim bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Why had that memory occurred?

No point staying in bed now that I was awake. Peeling back the covers I delicately crouched on the floor to grab some old clothes hiding underneath the bed. Without opening the curtains I could tell that it wasn’t even dawn yet, but I could hear the tell-tale sounds of people throughout Port Royal. I slipped out of my nightgown and pulled on the old clothes, something I knew most would never approve of in a young lady... that I thankfully was not.

In the eight years since I sighted that frightening black ship on the horizon, Elizabeth and I have grown to become close friends with Will. Even when I was around hem I still felt like a third wheel though, being the younger child. But I got my chance: every morning Will has given me sword fighting lessons. In turn I have become, apparently, more skilled than him and even Captain Norrington- he got a promotion a few years ago. Every now and then I have a duel against some boys in the street who think they are better, or even the occasional sailor or soldier. Either way, I have gotten the better of them and earned a reputation as a tough- nut.

Whenever I rode or walked through Port Royal I got a mixture of opinions flashed at me. Full grown men and young boys admired and respected me, learning to keep out of the way if I was angry. Fine women narrowed their eyes at me, clearly disapproving. Young girls would stare in wonder at me until they reached an age when they too took on their mother’s opinion of me.

Will was the one who gave me the old clothes; a shirt that used to be pristine white which I have cut the long sleeves off to my elbows, a brown vest that fits over the top, dark pants that come to the middle of my calf and black boots that fit me nicely. 

Tying my hair in a loose plait and placing a three- point hat over it, I opened the window and snuck out, the same way I have been for eight years.

Now at the age of 19, and Elizabeth at 20, there are certain things that are more expected of us than when we had been children. Of course Elizabeth obeys with the slight exception, while I avoid it as much as possible. Sure, there are the few things I do keep the family name in good reputation, but surely my Father knows by now that I don’t belong in this world?

Walking silently through the stable yard, I smiled to find the black mare Midnight all saddled up and waiting patiently. I patted her gently on the nose, and picked up the quiet breathing of someone nearby.

I smirked. “Jeffrey, you know you cannot sneak up on me.”

He strode from the shadows, his brown hair falling in small strands across his forehead. Being three years older he is a lot taller than me, but I am just as strong.

“And you know you cannot keep this up forever,” he smiled as he stood in front of me. “Word is going to get out and you’re going to find yourself in a heap of trouble.”

“I know, that is why I’m making the most of it while it lasts.” I brushed a few pieces of hair from his cocoa brown eyes, and just like every other time we made eye contact my heart melted.

He gently caught my wrist. “Your father would never approve of... us. I could loose my job and you- I don’t even want to think about what would happen to you if he found out.”

“You don’t need to worry, because he won’t find out. The way he sees it, you’re just a close friend that I need to have at times of stress. Elizabeth has Will for that, so why can’t I have you?”

He didn’t smile only brought my fingers to his lips and kissed each of them delicately. I smiled, wrapping my free hand around his neck and drawing him close. How I had come to fall for this gorgeous, sweet stable boy I have no clue. Our lips met and I felt sparks go off in my stomach. I gently pulled away before I could faint and he gave me a leg up onto midnight. He squeezed my hand and went back to his duties. “Don’t get yourself into too much trouble today!” he called over his shoulder.

Laughing to myself I urged Midnight into a gentle trot, enjoying the crisp morning air and the near silence of the streets as I made my way to  _ Smithy’s _ for my regular morning sword practice with Will. So as not to arouse suspicion from anyone who might spread word to my Father, i tied Midnight up at the back, where she was hidden from view. Not surprisingly, Will was already there. He smirked as I approached and stood up.

“You’re late.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “If you rush the student, they will miss an important lesson.”

“If you are late, you  _ will  _ miss an important lesson,” he stated. “I hope you weren’t making google-eyes with that stable boy again.”

I frowned at him. “Oh yeah, like I haven’t noticed you doing the same whenever my sister is around.”

He blushed then cleared his throat. “Are you ready?” he asked as we walked in through the back door.

“When am I never ready, that is the question.”

He didn’t answer, but I picked up the quiet clinking of metal and reached for the first thing I saw: a hammer. Whirling around there was a clashing of metal as the hammer came into contact with the sword Will was holding. With a heave of strength I pushed him off and rolled away, reaching for my own sword.

He took a step back. “Well done. It seems I have taught you a thing or two.”

I laughed. “Yeah, for eight years!” I feigned an attack and dodged to the side. He anticipated my move and blocked, and I blocked him as he tried to go in on the inside.

We parried back and forth for what felt like hours. Both of us were covered in sweat from all the hard work of trying to outsmart the other. Even with the amount of noise we were making Mr. Brown, Will’s Master, didn’t stir from his spot by the forge. “Too much alcohol,” Will smirked as he sat down to catch his breath.

Using a piece of cloth I wiped as much of the dirt and sweat from my face as I could. By the way Will was trying to hold in a laugh I could tell I’d only made it worse. “Are you going to the ceremony this morning?” he asked as I splashed water over my face.

I nearly choked as I took a drink. “As if anyone but my Father and Elizabeth would want me there.”

He sighed. “When I met him he was Lieutenant. Then he got promoted to Captain, and now Commodore.”

I looked at him curiously. “Why are you so bothered about it? He’s just a soldier in a white wig.”

He chuckled but it didn’t last long. “You do know that... with this promotion, he is intending to propose to your sister?”

I was horrified. “Excuse me?”

He nodded. “I overheard Governor Swann talking with him the other day. Captain Norrington want to ask for Elizabeth’s hand in marriage.”

I had the sudden urge to be sick. The expression on my face must’ve been funny because Will raised an eyebrow and chuckled. I swallowed my nausea. “Do you think she’ll accept?”

“I don’t know. But I do know that you better head home before you’re caught.”

I smirked and as usual, I felt a pang of regret as I seated myself in Midnight’s saddle again. Training with Will was the one time of day when I could forget everything else happening in my life. Don’t get me wrong, I do love my father, but sometimes he can get a bit over protective and demanding.

“Here, I think it’s time you had one of your own.” The sound of Will’s voice made me turn, and he was holding out towards me something wrapped tightly in material. I took it carefully and unwrapped it. My eyes widened and I gasped. It was my very own sword.

“Will... I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

He smiled at me and adjusted one of my stirrups. “The blade is folded steel,” he said. “With gold filigree laid into the handle. Perfectly balances, just right for you.”

I smiled. “Impressive. Did you make this?”

“Who else in Port Royal do you know of that makes this sort of stuff besides myself?” he grinned, earning a playful smack on the arm from me. 

“Why would you trouble yourself to make something as wonderful as this for me? I might not get the chance to use it.”

He shrugged. “I was making one similar for another order, one your father put in for Norrington. I thought it was time you had one.”

I thanked him again, slipping the sword into my belt and heading for home. By now everyone was going about their work, and I could see soldiers setting up for the ceremony. As much as I don’t care about Norrington’s ceremony, I can’t help but feel a bit envious towards Elizabeth. Without even trying she gets all the attention, while I work my butt off just to find a slither of spotlight. And apparently today, she is getting a marriage proposal. Oh, if only it were like that for me. It is almost unheard of for someone in a family like mine to marry someone in the ranks of Jeffrey. I don’t care about those rules, but my father does. I couldn’t risk Jeffrey losing his job, his life, over something that I have done. 

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sounds of screaming and shouting, and they didn’t sound far away. I urged Midnight into a canter and rounded the corner, my eyes widening. It looked like three men had been thrown out of the pub and were now fighting... with swords. As I approached the small crowd of people parted to let me through. I narrowed my eyes, bunched my arm muscles up and lowered my voice to sound like a man.

The men stopped fighting long enough to glare, no doubt sizing me up. I glared back at them, unfazed. “What is all this?” I growled in my best impersonation of a man, which Jeffrey had taught me.

One of the men put his hands on his hips. “As if it matters to someone of the likes of you.”

His companion stepped up beside him. Mind yer own business, posh-nosh,” he slurred, clearly drunk. “Just return home to yer bonny lass or whatever it is you people do.”

I looked behind the two of them to see the third man struggling to his feet. His nose was bleeding and the front of his white shirt stained red. He looked at me pleadingly, and in that moment I made up my mind. I turned back to the two men in front of me.

“What’s yer beef with ‘im?” I tried imitating their speech, which worked rather well. “Or are ye just lookin’ for a fight?”

One of them snorted. “He lost a bet, didn’t he? Refuses to pay us up front.” They glared at the third man who cowered away.

I raised an eyebrow. “Let me ask you... What was this bet that he lost?” 

The two men snorted. “The bet was that Norrington wasn’t going to propose to the fair maiden Elizabeth Swann.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “He said that Norrington would propose, but word on the street is that he isn’t.”

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing, which would give me away. Instead, I squared my shoulders and smirked. “Then, I’m afraid to tell you, gentlemen, that Norrington  _ is  _ planning to propose today. Yes, to Elizabeth Swann.”

They all stared at me. “How do you know of this?”

I shrugged. “I am on close terms with Governor Swann, who recently spoke with Norrington. Norrington was asking my Fa- Governor Swann for Miss Swann’s hand.” I felt a small bead of sweat trickle down my neck. That was close.

The three men looked surprised, and the third man walked forward. “I suppose I’ll be having me money back now, eh?”

Unfortunately for him, things did not go so smoothly. He got punched in the face and the whole fight started again. All three of them drew their swords and parried back and forth. I rolled my eyes and dismounted, handing the reins to a young boy. I unsheathed my sword and held it at the neck of the man who was drunk. “You try one move and you’re toast,” I snarled.

He and his companion stared at me in surprise, but they soon got over it. They forgot about the other man and turned on me. Training with Will seemed easy compared to this, but I guess going from fighting one person to fighting two people is a huge step up. I parried, blocked rolled away and parried again. The two of them against me. By now the third man had run away, thinking I could handle things for him.  _ Typical.  _ I punched one of them and he rolled away, winded. The other one locked our swords together a shoved me against a wall.

The crowd had gotten bigger as more people were curious to see what was going on. My hair had long since fallen out of it’s plait and was now hanging loosely around my shoulders. As my head collided with the wall my hat fell forward and landed on the ground. My opponent seemed momentarily surprised that he was fighting a girl but he recovered and sneered as our faces were inches away. I forced myself not to gag at the stench of his breath.

“Quite a strong one, aren’t ye? Now, who's wee bonny lass are ye?”

My eyes flared in anger and I spat in his face. He stumbled back in surprise and I grabbed onto a bar above my head and kicked out at him. He flew backwards across the ring that had been formed around us. I brushed hair and sweat from my eyes and walked towards him, retrieving my sword as well as his. I held it at his throat.

“Be forewarned,” I growled as I rotated his sword with a flick of my wrist, handing it back to him. “I am no one’s bonny lass.”

He stared at me, as did everyone else as I stepped back, sword raised and poised. “Now are we going to finish this like civilized people?”

He smirked and stood up. “I will not fight a girl.”

I raised an eyebrow as my gaze drifted over the crowd. “Really? Wouldn’t your father be ashamed of you? His son... a chicken?”

I smirked as several people in the crowd imitated chicken clucking. That seemed to set him off, as he launched himself at me, yelling a t the top of his lungs. I ducked his attack and rolled away. He came at me again and just like with Will and I had done this morning, we parried back and forth, trying to figure out the other’s weakness point. Men and women throughout the crowd cheered me on while others cheered the man on. I suddenly felt metal scrape that of my sword and only just ducked in time as the second man recovered and joined in on the attack. We went back to fighting, the two of them against me.

I had small cuts and grazes on my arms and one on my cheek. My shirt and pants had the makings of small holes in them from all the fighting and my hat was now covered in dust as it lay on the ground. I knocked the sword of one man out of his hand and he accepted defeat. His companion, however, only became more outraged. We both heard shouting and soon the white wigs and red jackets of soldiers could be seen pushing their way through the crowd. My eyes widened when I recognized a carriage making its way past out of the corner of my eye. I was even more horrified when it stopped and my father got out, making his way through the crowd to me. The soldiers warned us to drop our weapons but neither of us gave in. This was a duel that would not be finished until one of us accepted defeat.

_ “Don’t get yourself into too much trouble today!”  _ Jeffrey’s words rang in my head from earlier that morning. Oh, why couldn’t I have just listened to him for once?

I lost my footing and was shoved to the ground, the other man’s sword point at my throat. My father’s eyes widened; he thought this man was going to kill me. I smirked and threw my foot up, kicking the man’s sword out of his hand and sending it flying through the air. I leapt to my feet and this turned to hand to hand combat. After a few minutes he had me in a head lock, but I smacked my head back into his forehead, sending him scrambling in pain. I jabbed my elbow into the pressure point at the back of his neck and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

It was finally over...

I sheathed my sword and retrieved my hat, dusting it off. The soldiers carried my two opponents off and the crowd began to clear. I was praised and for a moment I couldn’t remember a time I’d felt happier.

Of course my father had to ruin it. 


	3. 3~ Broken Spirit

He strode across to me, frowning. I noticed he was dressed up nicely, and remembered he was going to the ceremony. I mentally punched myself. Why did I have to get myself involved in this? I should’ve been home by now, getting ready. 

My father glared at me, and raised a finger as he spoke. “For the last eight years, I believed you went for an early morning ride to clear your head. But is that really what you’ve been doing?”

I went against my better judgment and answered, “That statement is more or less true.”

His eyes scanned me up and down. At the moment I certainly did not look like any daughter of his: hair matted and hanging loose, clothes ripped and covered in dust, sweat and drops of blood. Not to mention the sword in my belt.

“I thought you’d given up this nonsense years ago! And it just so happens that you haven’t!”

“You never know when these skills will come in handy, Father.”

“Oh, I’m sorry/ So for eight years you’ve trained yourself with these ‘skills’ by picking fights with the people of Port Royal!?”

I stared at him, surprised by his outburst. “You think I’ve been in fights by  _ choice _ ? I’ve only been in fights when I recognize that the odds are against the innocent party!” 

We glared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Eventually my father sighed. “Madison... it is time you gave up all of this and started acting like a proper young lady. Running around in men’s clothes, waving a sword around... it’s going to give people the wrong impression of our family. Is that what you want?”

I narrowed my eyes slightly. “You see? This is why we’ve never seen eye to eye. You think that you’re doing what is best for me, but what you’re really doing is what is best for yourself and Elizabeth.” He looked slightly hurt, but I didn’t allow him to interrupt. “Have you ever thought, for a second, that maybe I  _ want _ to run around in men’s clothes, that I  _ enjoy _ being free again, like I was when I was a child? Have you ever thought that maybe I don’t want to be a fine lady like everyone else in Port Royal? That my future doesn’t start here, but start out  _ there _ !?” I flung my arm out seaward, and my father’s eyes widened. “Mother understood this, and she didn’t pressure me to grow up into the world of corsets and fans and marriage. She allowed me to be whoever I wanted to be.” I hadn’t noticed that tears were running down my cheeks in my anger. “Why can’t you see that!?”

My father stared at me like I had just announced that I wanted to marry a pirate... If you can’t imagine that look, think if your parents when you've just told them something and they don’t know whether to be angry or confused. My father’s face looked something like that.

He raised his chin and glared down at me, “Madison Swann...”  _ Oh, here it comes.  _ “...you are banned from leaving the house ever again! Do you understand me?”

I was  shocked. Of all the things he could’ve said, it had to be that.

“Fine!” I placed my hat on my head and jumped aboard Midnight, swiveling around to face him. “But I’ll find a way out; I always do. So don’t be surprised if you wake up one morning and I’m gone!”

Without waiting for a reply I nudged Midnight into a canter and then a gallop, heading in the direction of home. Normally I’m not one to cry, but as I rode my vision became blurry I had to pull Midnight over, giving me time to wipe my eyes. Where I stopped gave me the same view I have from my bedroom, and I sighed as my eyes fell upon the open water. I saw a small boat with a sail and a silhouette standing atop the mast heading into the dock, but I paid no attention to it. I turned away and continued the journey home.

*

“Miss Swann! Maddie”

The sound of Jeffrey’s voice made me look up, jerking me out of my gloomy mood for just a moment. I dismounted and helped him put away the saddle and bridle then gave Midnight a well deserved groom after being cooled down. Being with Jeffrey made me forget about my argument with my father, until he asked me about the fight.

“Did you really think that no one would hear about it?” he asked. “Did you honestly think you could do something that extreme without anyone rushing to intervene?”

“What did you expect me to do, Jeffrey? A man was being beaten up simply because he lost a bet, but it turns out he won that bet.”

He shook his head, smiling. “You have a good heart, Maddie. But sometimes that gets in the way of making good decisions.”

I stopped what I was doing and stared st him. “Jeffrey, please... not you too. I’ve already been told to stay in the house for the rest of my life by me Father. I don’t want to risk losing you too.”

He walked over and put his arms around me. “I’m only like this because I’m afraid of losing  _ you.  _ I know you won’t be in Port Royal forever, and that’s why I want to protect you while you are still here.”

I looked up at him. “Jeffrey... I’m not staying here. I am for the moment, and I will stay if my sister is getting married. Otherwise, I’m out of here. That’s why I’m wondering... would you like to come with me?”

He looked surprised, and then his eyes lit up. “I would be honoured. You’re lucky I sailed here from the other side of the world, so I have some sailing experience.”

I smiled and we said goodbye, him going into the stables and I into the house. Immediatly I was bustled upstairs by Estrella, the maid who is responsible for myself and Elizabeth. She ran a bath for me and laid out a new gown on my bed. It was not formal but not casual either, one of the few dresses I didn’t mind wearing. I hid Will’s clothes under my bed again and sword with them. Sighing, I returned to my sual spot by the window. I stare out the window a lot, but if I am banned from leaving the house, this view is going to become more than familiar, it is going to become  _ real  _ friendly.

Looking over in the direction of the fort, I could hear musicians playing their glorious tunes. Over at the dock I could see the two ships that gave to Royal Navy their pride: the  _ Dauntless  _ and the  _ Interceptor.  _ And what fine ships they are. Reaching for the telescope I keep hidden behind the curtain I ran my gaze over the battlements of the fort. I could make out two silhouettes, one clearly was the newly promoted Commodore. The other was female, and I could only assume to be my sister or someone else.

With a groan of frustration I slammed the telescope shut and put it back in its place behind the curtain, leaning my head back against the wooden frame of the door and closing my eyes. 

  
  


**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a but short, but I was running out of ideas so this was just a filler. Exciting stuff happening soon!**


	4. 4~ 'ello Poppet

The next time I opened my eyes I heard a commotion downstairs. I could hear my father’s commanding voice followed by the protests of my sister.

“Honestly, Father. I’m fine!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Estrella! Run a bath and put out a new gown.”

Footsteps stormed past my door but I didn’t move. I should be able to pick up on the conversation soon enough. Not long after, Elizabeth walked in. Her hair was in its usual neat state and she was wearing a beige coloured gown. I smiled as she entered. “Very fancy.”

“Oh, be quiet,” she smirked. She sighed and joined me, rubbing her eyes.

I leant closer to her. “So... did the Commodore propose?”

She looked momentarily surprised and then it was gone when she blinked. “Yes, but I kind of fainted. The corset was too tight and I couldn’t breathe.”

As horrible as it sounded I had to stop myself from laughing. “I was going to ask, did you faint from surprise or something else?”

“A man saved me from drowning. But Commodore locked him in the dungeons.”

“How come? For putting his hands all over you?”

She shoved me gently. “I’m serious! Maddie, he was a pirate, known as Jack Sparrow.”

Our Father walked in, interrupting our conversation. He nodded at Elizabeth then turned to me. “I’m surprised you’re still here, after that threat you made earlier.”

I didn’t say anything, but from the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth looking back and forth between us in confusion. “Is there something you aren’t telling me?” she asked.

“No,” we both said in unison far too quickly. Elizabeth isn’t stupid; she knows there is more than we are letting on. But she left it at that. “I take it you heard about you sister’s day, did you Maddie?” Our father asked.

I nodded. “Yes, she was just finishing telling me now.”

“So then you realise now why I am wanting you to give up this pirating nonsense? After your sister was threatened by one?”

I frowned and turned to look at my sister. “I don’t believe she got that far in telling me...”

“Either way, you will give this all up now? You’ve had you’re chance to be like one, and now I expect you to follow in the footsteps of your mother.” Before he shut the door he looked sternly at us. “ _ Both  _ of you.”

That left us surprised. “But Lizzie, you are already following in Mother’s footsteps. I would’ve thought his last comment was directed at me.”

“I stood up for Jack Sparrow after he saved me. Commodore wanted to shoot him. Father disapproved, whether he saved me or not.”

I sighed and looked out the window again. How much longer before I would go crazy in this place?

*

That evening Father went out for a walk on the docks with Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth was being tended to by Estrella and the other servants were occupied with other things. So I took this opportunity to slip out  the window and head to the stable yard. Jeffrey was there, and he seemed surprised to see me.

“You escaped!” he joked, “Took you long enough.”

I whacked him playfully on the shoulder as I stood beside him. “I was tired.” “I’ve got one of the mares saddled up, I was going to take her for an evening spin. Would you like to join me?”

My eyes lit up and I smiled. “Just stay away from the docks. My Father is there with the Commodore.”

Jeffrey pulled a face. “As if I want to run into your father and that pompous goat.”

The two of us began laughing and we only managed to calm down as we entered the streets of Port Royal. Jeffrey let me be in control of the reins but he guided me here and there.

“So did your sister accept?”

“No, she didn’t have a chance!” I replied. “She fainted and got rescued by a pirate.” 

“Ah, yes. I heard about that, The infamous Jack Sparrow.”

“You’ve heard of him?”

“Who hasn’t?”

“Me?”

We pulled over a good distance from the docks, but so we could still get a clear view of the moonlight hitting the sea. We dismounted and started. It was a beautiful sight.

“So, are you actually going to run away?” he said quietly.

I thought for a moment. All my life I have told myself I would, but would I actually be able to if the opportunity came? “No,” I told him. “At least not for a while.”

“I’m glad, then. I’d have no one to talk to around the stables.”

“You have the others who work for my father.”

“Yeah... but they’re not you.”

I threw my arms around his neck in a hug, smiling. “You’re one of the best friends a girl could ever have.”

“A best friend? Is that all I am?” he looked hurt but he was smiling.

I chuckled. “You know what I mean.’

We stood there, hand in hand just staring out at the ocean. I thought I saw something, but when I blinked it was gone. I relaxed, thinking my imagination was playing tricks again. Both of us jumped when we heard the Commodore shouting from the docks.

“Cannon fire!” There was a loud blast and I heard the splintering of wood. “Return fire!” he bellowed.

Jeffrey bundled me up and placed me in the saddle, throwing himself up after me. He kicked the mare into a gallop and we rode away from there, the sound of cannon fire echoing in my ears. We were halfway back to the house when we pulled the mare over and dismounted.

“What are you doing?” My frightened eyes stared at him.

He clasped my hand. “I’m sorry, Maddie. It looks like you’re doing the return trip alone.”

“But you aren’t thinking of fighting, are you? You can’t be serious?”

He leant up and planted a kiss on my lips. “If anything should happen, I’ll wait for you everyday by the docks, not matter how long it takes.”

I felt the beginning of tears stinging my eyes. “And I’ll wait for you.”

With a nod he slapped the mare’s rear and we galloped the rest of the way home. I leapt off as soon as I was in the stable yard and ran through the house, making my way for the stairs. I heard yelling approaching the door and through the window I could see what looked like fire. I collided with Elizabeth on the stairs and she held me at arms length by me elbows. “Where have you been?” she demanded. “Port Royal’s under attack!”

_ And there’s the protective older sister. _

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, you think I don’t know that?”

Just then we heard persistent knocking on the door and the butler went to answer the door. From what I had already gathered, these visitors were not friendly. As his hand reached the door knob Elizabeth and I both yelled out to him, “Don’t!”

Too late. He opened the door and a group of raggedly-looking men stood there with fire torches and - my throat went dry - swords and pistols. I caught my sister’s eyes.  _ Pirates!  _

“Hello, chum.” The one at the front said and he raised his pistol.

The shot rang throughout the house and I covered Elizabeth’s mouth when she screamed. The men poured into the house, heading into different rooms, no doubt to steal whatever they thought to be valuable. The one that had killed the butler and his tall friend were the only ones left behind. They spotted us and pointed. “Up there!”

“There’s two of them!”

With a yell they sprinted after us. I urged Elizabeth up the stairs and barreled her  into her room. “Stay here. I’ll be right back!”

I heard her lock the door as I sprinted for my room, diving under the bed. Luckily I am still small enough to fit underneath it, so I was completely hidden by the time I heard heavy footsteps enter the room. I grabbed my sword and quietly unsheathed it, so that when a head poked its way under the covers I was prepared to give it a good old punch. It withdrew with a howl of pain and I slid out from under the bed. A man in dirty clothes with mangy hair and crooked teeth was standing not far from me, clutching his jaw.

He glowered at me and raised his sword. “You shouldn’t have done that!” He stuck down at me but I blocked, twisting away from his grip and towards the door. He saw my plan and followed, yelling wildly. I cursed at myself for not slipping on Will’s old clothes as well, even though I knew there wouldn’t have been enough time. This is why I  _ hate  _ wearing dresses.

As we took turns running and fighting down the hallway, I saw Elizabeth emerge from her room ahead of me, and I quickly cut my opponent off with an upper kick to the chest so he flew back several feet, winded. I followed Elizabeth down the stairs just in time to see Estrella run out the front door. Good, she was safe.

Suddenly Elizabeth halted and I nearly crashes into her. The short pirate was blocking the stairway, and his tall friend soon jumped down behind me from the top rail. The two of us stood back to back, when we heard a loud explosion and one pirate went flying backwards into the room he’d just come out of. With both the short and tall pirate distracted I shoved Elizabeth forward just as the chandelier fell and shattered across the floor. She ran into the dining hall, and I stopped to face off these two.

“You leave my sister!” I shouted and ducked the oncoming attack from the short pirate. I ran to the bottom of the stairs and we parried back and forth. But it didn’t last long; after a long day of fighting I was running out of energy. Soon I was overpowered and my sword was wrenched from my grasp. Another pirate grabbed me from behind and was holding me in a headlock, a handful of my hair in his clenched fist, It was rather painful.

“Don’t make a move, missy,” he hissed. God, his breath stank to high heaven. “Or you and your sister’s safety won’t be guaranteed.”

I nodded in understanding, for the first time in my life fearing for my life just as much as my sister’s. Usually I was more afraid for Elizabeth than myself. The rest of the piratesin the house soon left, their arms full to the brim with gold and precious items from the house. Elizabeth was then marched out of the room by the two pirates, and I flashed her an apologetic look. She returned it, and she reached for my hand. My captor growled at her but the two pirates stepped in. “Dispose of this one,” the short one growled. “She’s worth nothing to us.”

“If you care so much about this medallion,”Elizabeth interrupted. “You’ll bring my sister along with me.”

All three of the pirates hesitated before my captor released me from the head lock and instead picked me up by my waist, pinning my arms against my sides. Elizabeth was grabbed by one arm and hauled out of the house.

I was shocked just as much as Elizabeth by the state of Port Royal: fighting was going on everywhere. The sounds of cannon fire echoed and screaming women bundled up crying children and ran for the fort. Men were bravely fighting off the pirates, but I felt my blood run cold. No sign of Jeffrey. Just then I heard Elizabeth mutter something. “Will!”

I followed her line of sight and saw Will holding a hatchet. He had just fought off a pirate and saw us being pulled away. Before I could shout out to him he was knocked unconscious by another pirate, but I saw a familiar face flash nearby. “Jeffrey!” I screamed at the top of my lungs and began struggling. The grip on my waist tightened and a handful of my hair was grabbed, causing me to scream. Jeffrey turned in our direction and began sprinting towards us but he was cut off by another pirate. I screamed again but this time I was gagged.

As Jeffrey went out of sight i stopped struggling and focused my eyes on my surroundings as we neared the shore line. Elizabeth and I were dumped in a longboat along with the three pirates. The rest of them were taking up the other boats, and soon we were heading away from the shore line, towards what looked like a shadow on the water.

But as we got closer, I realised it wasn’t a shadow. It was a ship. I grabbed Elizabeth’s hand and she nodded, her eyes wide with fear. She recognized the ship too. Eight years since we’d both seen the ship, and even from a distance it had been recognizable with the one we're heading towards now. The pirate that had gagged me, whose name I learnt was Grapple, now sat beside me. “Wrap yer arms around me shoulders and hold on tight,” he growled as we came up alongside the ship. I nodded and did as he said, not being able to talk back and not really having another choice, and he climbed up the side of the ship with ease. Elizabeth followed with the tall and short pirates following. Once my feet touched the deck I looked around.

_ Wow...  _ For a pirate ship, this is as high as they go. But something was off, I couldn’t name it though. The sails were almost as ragged looking as the crew themselves, and there it was again: that feeling of dread. Elizabeth stood on one side of me with the short and tall pirates, Pintel and Ragetti, behind her. Grapple stood next to me with a firm grip on my arm. I understood his message: one wrong move will not be good.

A tall dark-skinned pirate strode forward with narrowed eyes. “I didn’t know we was takin’ on captives,” he spoke with a deep accent.

“That’s Bo’sun,” Grapple whispered in my ear. “Do not get on the wrong side of ‘im.”

Once again I nodded, wondering why a pirate was giving me advice. If anything, they’re the ones that need advice... on a good bath for one thing.

“She’s invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa,” Pintel explained.

Elizabeth took a step forward. “I am here to negotiate -”

I lunged forward with a muffled yell as Bo’sun backhanded her. Grapple held me back and tightened his grip. Bo’sun watched me from the corner of his eye but remained focused and Elizabeth. “You will speak when spoken to!” he yelled.

Elizabeth held her hand over her now red cheek, eyes wide. I felt my anger building up against these pirates. No one, I repeat,  _ no one _ , hurts my sister.

A hand suddenly grabbed Bo’sun’s wrist in what looked like a tight grip. “And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley,” the owner of the voice whispered dangerously.

“Aye, sir.” Bo’sun tore his hand free with a grunt and stepped back next to Grapple, glaring at me. I glared back and turned to the new arrival. He was clearly superior to everyone else on board, the way he walked and the hat he wore over a grey bandana and short tousled brown hair. I watched warily as the man turned to my sister. 

“My apologies, Miss.” I was surprised by his tone, like he actually  _ cared  _ about her. Yeah right.

Elizabeth spoke again, with a slight quiver to her voice at first but getting stronger. “Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal.” This caused me to smirk behind the gag. I really wanted to say, “I don’t think long words will help us out of this one.” Sure enough, it didn’t.

“There are a lot of long words there, Miss; we’re naught but humble pirates.” Barbossa gave a small smile, revealing teeth in bad condition. Then again, his looked better than some of the other’s did. “What is it you want?” he questioned her.

“I want you to leave and never come back.” Elizabeth raised her head and squared her shoulders when some of the crew laughed.

Barbossa smirked. “I’m disinclined to acquiesce your request. Means ‘no’,” he explained at the confused expression on Elizabeth’s face.

My sister looked quickly at me then tore the medallion from around her neck, causing me to frown.  _ When did she start wearing that again?  _ “Very well.” She strode to the side of the ship. “I’ll drop it,” she dangled it over the sea.

“Me holds are burstin’ with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?” Barbossa’s eyes widened a bit, and I thought for a moment he was actually  _ afraid  _ of losing such a ridiculous trinket.

“It’s what you’ve been searching for.” This seemed to dawn on Elizabeth as her eyes widened. “I recognize the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England.”

The pirate Captain raised an eyebrow. “Did ya, now?”

Elizabeth also raised an eyebrow. I silently willed her not to do anything stupid. “Fine,” she muttered. “Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there’s not point in me keeping it.” She let the chain slide a but from her hand and the pirates all lunged forward, including Grapple with me.

From the look on Elizabeth’s face, teasing almost, Barbossa must’ve realized she wouldn’t drop it, for he chuckled as she tucked it into her fist. “You have a name, Missy?”

“Elizabeth... Turner,” she said finally. “I’m a maid in the Governor’s household.” I rolled my eyes when she curtsied. Even in the worst of situations she never forgot her manners.

“Miss Turner...?” Barbossa muttered. Several members of the crew muttered the name. When Pintel muttered, “Bootstrap,” all eyes turned upon Elizabeth with a mixture of fear, wonder and hate.

“Don’t forget this one, sir.” Grapple walked towards Barbossa and held me up. “These two must be sisters. And that’s not all,” he grinned and pulled the gag roughly from my mouth. “This one can fight. She caused Master Twigg to lose half o’ his ear.” From the corner of my eye I saw the pirate I had fought earlier in the house, and he was glaring daggers at me. I was going to need to watch my back.

Barbossa stared at me with new interest. “Ye can fight, eh?” I was shoved forward by Grapple so I was standing directly in front of the Captain. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as he grabbed my chin gently in his rough, dirty hand. I slapped his hand away and he drew back in surprise, staring at me for a moment longer before turning back to Elizabeth. “And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?”

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you mean.”

Barbossa said nothing but extended his hand. “Very well, you hand it over and we’ll put your town to our rudder and ne’er return.”

I was tempted to shove both Elizabeth and myself overboard. There was something in Barbossa's tone of voice that made me realize he was up to no good. But Elizabeth handed the medallion over anyway. “Our bargain?” Barbossa walked away from us, nodding at Bo’sun who began ordering the crew about. “Still the guns and stow ‘em, signal the men, set the flag...”

Elizabeth walked after the Captain with Pintel and Ragetti in tow. Grapple grabbed my arm, a bit more gently this time, and we followed them.

“...According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -” Elizabeth got cut off.

“Firstly, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must do nothing,” Barbossa was saying. “And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate’s code to apply and you’re not. And thirdly, the code is more what you’d call ‘guidelines’ than actual rules. Welcome aboard the  _ Black Pearl,  _ Miss Turner and Miss Turner!”


	5. 5~ Aboard the Black Pearl

After being forced and locked in the room I assume is the Captain’s cabin, thankfully Barbossa didn’t follow us in, I sat down by the window at the back, watching the lights of Port Royal slowly growing more distant while Elizabeth paced restlessly. After a while I turned to her.

“Why did you do it?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you give Will’s name as our own? Do you even know what we’ve gotten ourselves into?”

She sighed and sat down beside me. “It was the first thing that came to mind. Estrella said they were coming to kidnap us because we’re the Governor’s daughters. I thought it would protect us.”

“But instead we’re now in probably the deepest s-”

“Don’t!” Elizabeth covered my mouth with her hand. “Don’t start using that kind of language. Besides, I thought you wanted to sail the seas and meet a pirate.”

I sighed and lowered my eyes once she removed her hand. “Once.. and that was before I realized all that I would have to leave behind. Not just you and Father, but Will and... others as well.”

“You’re talking about Jeffrey.”

“Yes, I am. Lizzie, when we were growing up and we weren’t together, Jeffrey was the one that kept me company.”

“You know Father wouldn’t allow you two to be together.”

“It’s not as if he could stop me anyway. MOther told me that love is a gift, and Jeffrey returns my affections.”

She didn’t reply for a moment, but when she did she was smirking. “Barbossa said I wasn’t a pirate so the code didn’t apply to me. It’s funny... I would’ve considered you a pirate.”

I snorted. “By the firm grip that Grapple had on me, I would’ve thought otherwise.”

We shared a bit of laughter and continued to talk long into the night. Then Pintel and Ragetti walked in, carrying what looked to be a rather fancy dress. I backed away from them in horror. They were  _ not _ getting me to wear that. Pintel smirked when he saw my look of horror. “Don’t worry, this isn’t for  _ you. _ ”

Grapple walked in and took my wrist, escorting me out of the room just as I heard Pintel’s conversation with Elizabeth. “You’ll be dining with the Captain, and he requests you wear this...”

That was all I heard because I was paying more attention to the scene before me: Moonlight flooded the decks, and the crew went about scrubbing, swinging or climbing the rigging. But they weren’t human... they were skeletons covered by pieces of cloth. I turned to Grapple and frowned. He wasn’t a skeleton... and then we stepped onto the deck. I forced myself not to scream and instead bit my tongue and allowed him to guide me through the skeleton crew to a set of stairs. To be honest I wasn’t at all surprised when he locked me in the brig, but I  _ was  _ surprised when he locked he handed me a goblet of some clear liquid and a plate of some food.

“Thank you?” I said quietly as I took the offered things.

In the shadows he was no longer a skeleton, and across his scarred features I saw the ghost of a smile as he locked the cell and sat on an upturned bucket to watch me. “I never caught your name, Miss,” he said suddenly.

I hesitated for a moment. “Maddie. And you’re... Grapple?”

He nodded. “You obviously heard Pin’ talking to me.”

I nodded. “Why are you so... attentive?” I asked after taking a sip of the liquid. Fresh water.

Again, the ghost of a smile. “Cap’n made me in charge of ye, since I was the one that caught yer. Pintel and Ragetti are in charge of yer sister.”

I nodded slowly. “Makes sense. But why am I in here while she’s with Barbossa? If he does anything to harm her--”

“I assure you, miss, that the Cap’n has no intention of hurting ye or yer sister,” he chuckled. “Not at the moment anyway. Yer sister was the one found with the medallion, so in a matter of speaking, she is of more value than ye. Not to offend you at all.”

I smiled and swallowed a bite of food. “None taken. I’m used to being second-hand compared to my sister.”

“You sure seem a lot tougher than her.”

“I despise the world of feminism that she lives in. I prefer to go my own way.”

“Is that how ye learnt to fight? ‘Cause the way you handled that sword... you seemed to impress the Cap’n a mighty lot.”

_ Oh, he’s seen nothing yet of what I can do.  _ I shrugged. “I got lessons from a friend. Made a reputation as a skilled fighter in the streets. My Father though, he disapproved.”

He leant back against another cell. “I can understand why. A fine lady like yourself, messin’ around all day with sharp weapons and drunken sailors? ‘Tis enough to put anyone off.”

I eyed him curiously. “And what did your family say when you wanted to go pirating?”

He grinned mischievously. “Ah, well... Me mum wasn’t around much, ye see. Me dad raised me upon the deck of a ship Used to be part of the Royal Navy, we did. Then we got attacked by a fearsome ship of an even more fearsome legend, and I got taken, forced to become one of the crew. Been pirating ever since I was a young lad.”

I didn’t know whether to feel sorry or not for him. Torn away from your father, forced to do things you didn’t want... This was beginning to sound awfully familiar.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he interrupted my thoughts. “You don’t know whether to feel sorry for me or not, and I respect that. It’s hard to feel sorry for a pirate, since we’re treated like the scum of the earth when we are equal to those men ashore who call themselves sailors.” He snorted. “I bet half of ‘em haven’t even set foot on a ship, let alone sailed the seas.”

I smirked. “You’re probably right, “Especially about the pompous lot back home.”

He actually  _ laughed,  _ and it wasn’t creepy or teasing or mean. It was a genuine laugh followed by a genuine smile. “You’ve got spirit, kid. I’ll grant you that. Not something you often see everyday in ladies like yourself.”

We kept talking for a little while, he even told me why the crew look like skeletons in the moonlight, then he got up and took the goblet and plate away. I curled up in the corner and sighed. From above deck I heard Elizabeth scream, and rushed to the cell door, trying desperately to see what was going on.

“Elizabeth! Elizabeth!” I screamed her name but there was no relp. I rattled the cell door. “Elizabeth!” The only reply I got was the thumping of footsteps and Grapple appeared. I lunged at the door again, narrowing my eyes at him. “Where is my sister?” I shouted at him.

He raised his hands, trying to calm me down. “Miss Turner, I assure ye that yer sister is fine, she just got a bit of a fright from seeing the crew.”

He began unlocking my cell and followed me out. “I won’t believe that until I see her myself.”

“Of course.”

I was surprised by the sudden politeness in him. Surely all pirates were cold-hearted/ I climbed aboard the deck and came face to face with a skeleton.  _ Barbossa.  _ Narrowing my eyes at him, I walked past and into the Captains cabin, where I found Elizabeth cowering in the corner, eyes wide with fright, I rushed over to her and brushed hair from her face.

“Elizabeth! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

She seemed to be in shock, as she could only nod or shake her head. I sighed and stood up, pacing around the room. “Where did that pirate take you?” she asked quietly.

“Who, Grapple? The brig. But he gave me food and drink, so I think I’ve made at least one friend amongst this skeleton crew.” An idea suddenly formed in my head, and I began scrounging through all the drawers and cupboards, searching high and low.

“Maddie, what are you doing?”

“Putting a good idea to some use.” That was all I told her before continuing my search, exclaiming in triumph an hour later. I stood up and faced her, grinning as in one hand a pair of dark pants while in the other I held a pair of black boots.

Elizabeth stared at me. “What are you doing?”

Lying the pants and boots on the table I picked up one of the dining knives left on the table. I held out the material of my dress out and paused for a moment. Did I really want to do this? Then again, I wasn’t going to spend God knows how long on pirate ship in a nightgown. So I tightened my grip on the knife handle and stabbed it through the material a hand’s length below my waist. I heard Elizabeth gasp in horror and she came over, clearly getting the wrong idea. She relaxed a bit when she saw what I was doing and sat down in the chair next to me. In one smooth motion the skirt of my dress fell to the floor around my feet. I picked the pants up and slid them on, smiling in relief. Man, I missed that feeling of comfort. Sitting on the tables edge I pulled the boots on with a grunt and shook my hair out. I was surprised the pants and boots fitted me.

“Wow...” Elizabeth smiled. “And how is this a good idea?”

I grinned at her after tucking the bottom of the shirt into the pants. “I’m gonna earn the trust of these cursed pirates.”

*

Exhausted, I soon fell asleep in a chair at the table with Elizabeth beside me. With one leg propped up on the table and the other swinging over the arm of the chair, I must’ve looked rather improper. But being on a pirate ship you learn not to care about those sort of things. A rough hand on my shoulder shook me awake and I looked up into the face of Grapple.

“The Cap’n is requesting your presence on deck,” he said before walking out.

I grew rather worried. Was he going to throw me overboard? Leave me abandoned in the middle of the ocean?

I slowly got up and walked out of the cabin into bright sunshine. Barbossa stood in the middle of the deck by the mast, his hands resting on the pistol in his belt. Grapple stood not far away and the rest of the crew were either hanging from the rigging or standing in a group behind the Captain. I approached with caution and stopped a few feet from Barbossa.

“You requested my presence?” I smirked, imitating the way Grapple had spoken. Several of the crew sniggered but fell silent when Barbossa stepped forward.

“Indeed, I did. From what I’ve heard ye know how to handle a sword.” As he spoke he walked around me in a circle. “Be this information correct?”

I raised my chin. “Aye.”

He seemed surprised that I spoke the truth. His eyes fell upon my clothing. “I see you found more decent attire to living aboard the _ Pearl.  _  Good choice.”

I snorted. “If you expected me to stay in that dress, you’re wrong.”

He stopped in front of me and seemed to be sizing me up. “It looks like Grapple told the truth about ye; you really are tougher than yer sister.”

“I don’t know whether to take that as a complement or an insult to my sister.”

The Captain raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He walked past me up the stairs to stand at the helm. “Take yer pick. Grab a sword and prove yer worth.”

I stared at him. Was he suggesting I duel one of the crew, someone who could not die?

Clearly he was. “Take yer pick, Miss Turner. Who do ye challenge?”

I stared around at the crew for a moment before placing my hands on my hips and staring up at Barbossa. “How about you ask the witnesses to my fighting from last night? Depending on how they rate me, you can pick my opponent.”

Barbossa took this into consideration before nodding. “Pintel, Ragetti, Grapple and Master Twigg.” The named pirates stepped forward and eyed me curiously. “What be yer opinion of Miss Turner?”

Pintel and Ragetti spoke of me being skilled but with room for improvement. Master Twigg had an almost fearful look in his eye as he told Barbossa of our parry in the hallway. BArbossa nodded and I wasn’t the only one surprised when Grapple stepped forward, drawing his sword and yelling, “I challenge Miss Turner!” 

The crew erupted with cheering and stepped back, giving us as much room on the deck as possible. From the armory below deck I was given a sword, and I was grateful to find it similar to my own. Apart from the slightly heavier weight and bronze moulded into the handle, it was pretty much identical. Grapple smiled at me as we circled, waiting for the other to make the first move. “Don’t be afraid to hurt me!” he called. “I cannot die, remember?”

I smirked at him. “The same goes for you, even though I can die.”

Clearly the crew had never see someone, much less a female, stand up so boldly in a challenge. “Aren’t you afraid of death?” Someone shouted out.

I raised my sword and spread my weight out through my feet. “If you planned on killing me, you would’ve done it when I first came aboard, aye?”

Barbossa tilted his head to one side from where he was leaning against the rail. “Perhaps.”

I smiled and braced myself. “Then no, I’m not afraid of death. Not in a harmless duel like this one. So don’t feel the need to go easy on me. I’ve fought three men at once.”

Murmuring spread through the crew. Grapple was still taking his time, and I certainly wasn’t going to be the one to make the first move. I remembered some of my tactics back in Port Royal and decided to give it a shot. “What’s the matter, Grapple? Yer feelin’ chicken?”

Grapple stiffened and the crew fell silent. Then he charged forward with a yell, sword raised. I ducked and kicked his feet out from beneath him, smirking.  _ Works every time.  _ We leapt to our feet at the same time and our swords clashed together. He grabbed my wrist and twisted around so he was behind me, causing me to wince. In one swift movement I raised my leg and swung around, hitting him in the side of the head and causing him to let go of me. I landed on my side but kept my guard up as he came at me again. We went through a series of thrusts and parries and shield blocks, and I can tell you, Grapple is harder to fight against than you think. He’s not large like the others in the crew but he’s not as small as me either. He his muscular, thinks quickly and is light on his feet. He is every skilled fighters worst nightmare.

With every swipe both of us got a little more battered and bruised. I would whack him in the ribs with the flat of my blade and he would return with just as much force, giving me only seconds to build up a strong defense. He lunged but I dodged, running up the side of the rail, swinging on a rope around the mast and kicking him backwards. Landing neatly on my feet he blocked my next attack and shoved me against the rail, my hair dangling over the edge.

“Feeling tired yet, Maddie?” he mutered. For someone who couldn’t die, he was covered in sweat and panting. I was the same. I smirked at him and pulled my knees up, and with all the force I could muster I pushed him away. He barreled over some crew members who were unfortunate enough to be in the way. “Not even close, Grapple.” I grinned and swung my sword in my fingers.

With a nod, Grapple came at me again. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword, which I found was his intention. My senses from years of training opened up. I saw his attacks coming. I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Grapple deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press forward with more force. He was taking me seriously now.

I leapt up on the circular platform at the base of the mast, jumping over Grapples blade as he came at me. I flipped off the side and turned to face him.

We were both growing weary, anyone could see that. The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn’t right. I knew it could only be a matter of minutes or seconds before Grapple took me down or vice versa, so I decided to take a desperate measure. I tried a disarming maneuver that Will had taught me.

My blade hit the base of Grapple’s hand and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust. With a  _ clang  _ Grapple’s sword fell from his hand and skidded across the deck. We both watched as it hovered at the edge of the deck before the heavier weight of the handle tipped it overboard. I turned back to Grapple, the tip of my blade was an inch from his throat.

The crew had fallen completely silent, the only noise was the sound of Barbossa’s footsteps approaching. I lowered my sword and helped Grapple to his feet. “Um, sorry,” I muttered.

For a moment, Grapple was too stunned to speak. “Sorry?” He broke out in a pirate-y grin. “That’s some of the best swash-buckling I’ve ever seen!”

“I was talking about your weapon...”

“Oh, never mind that. I needed a new one anyway.”

I grinned and suddenly one of the crew punched my fist into the air triumphantly and I was raised to sit upon the shoulders of Pintel and Ragetti. They marched me around the deck and eventually lowered me to the ground in front of Barbossa. He eyes me with newfound respect.

“Ye have a name, Missy?” he repeated the same question to me that he’d asked my sister last night.

I handed Bo’sun back the sword and squared my shoulders, flicking hair from my face. “The name’s Maddie.”

Barbossa smirked and extended his hand which I tentatively shook. His hand was the same as Grapple’s; rough and worn with work, compared to mine. “Maddie, would ye accept the offer to join the crew of the  _ Black Pearl _ ?”

I froze and stared at him. I caught a flash of red in the corner of my eye and saw Elizabeth slamming the doors to the cabin shut. I only hope she hadn’t assumed I will accept immediately. “With all due respect, I will have to think about your offer.”

He seemed to understand that I needed to talk to my sister because he nodded. “Of course. Take as much time yer need. I won’t rush you.”

I nodded and walked back into the cabin, closing the doors behind me.

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

I woke up to the sound of yelling and the clashing of metal. Maddie was no longer in the chair beside me, and she wasn’t anywhere in the cabin. I feared the worst and went to look outside. I felt my jaw open in surprise by what I saw.

The crew was gathered in a ring around the outskirts of the deck, and I saw the shadow of Captain Barbossa above me. In the centre was Maddie, fighting one of the pirates. Grapple, I think she said his name was? Anyway, I know Will has been giving her lessons, but even after her fighting back in Port Royal yesterday, that seemed like nothing compared to how she was fighting now. She fought with balance and ase, light on her feet. She seemed to have the skills of a seasoned fighter, dodging, ducking and blocking every attack her opponent made, and he seemed so much stringer.

I felt my blood run cold when he shoved her against the rail, her hair dangling over the edge. I was tempted to run in but thought the better of it. Maddie was strong enough to handle herself. I’ve seen her fight three men at once. Sure enough, I saw her kick her feet up and out, sending the pirate flying across the deck. “Not even close, Grapple,” I heard her say. They continued sparring, Maddie leaping up at the base of the mast at one point and flipping off.

But they were growing weary. I Wasn't the only one who could see that.

Then Maddie did something I definitely wasn’t expecting.

Her blade hit the base of Grapple’s sword and she twisted, causing Grapple to slip over while she put all her weight into a downward thrust. His sword slid across the deck before falling overboard, Maddie now pointing her sword tip at his throat. The crew had fallen completely silent, the only noise was the sound of Barbossa’s footsteps approaching down the stairs beside me. MAddie lowered sword and helped Grapple to his feet.

“Um, sorry.” I heard her mutter

For a moment, Grapple was too stunned to speak. “Sorry?” he broke out in a pirate-y grin. “That’s some of the best swash-buckling I’ve ever seen!”

“I was talking about your weapon...”

“Oh, never mind that. I needed a new one anyway.”

MAddie grinned and suddenly one of the crew raised her fist into the air triumphantly and she was raised to sit upon the shoulders of Pintel and Ragetti. I watched with a mixture of pride and sorrow as they marched her around the deck and eventually lowered her to the ground in front of Barbossa. I noticed him eyeing her with newfound resect.

“Ye have a name, Missy?” he repeated the same question to her that h’d asked me last night.

She handed her sword to a pirate and squared her shoulders, flicking hair from her face. “The name’s Maddie.”

Barbossa smirked and extended his hand which she tentatively shook. I saw how large and rough his hand looked compared to my sister’s, which was small and delicate looking.

“Maddie,” Barbossa began. “Would ye accept the offer to join the crew of the  _ Black Pearl _ ?”

Maddie and I froze and stared at him. I didn’t even hang around to wait for her reply; I turned back to the cabin and slammed the doors shut. No, she couldn’t! After all we’ve been through, she couldn’t go and join them! Had she forgotten that they were the ones that kidnapped us?! 


	6. 6~ The Isla de Muerta

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

Once the doors had closed behind me I didn’t even have a second’s notice to prepare for what was coming. The next thing I knew I was thrown back against the door, my cheek stinging. I flicked hair from my eyes and stared up at Elizabeth, her eyes full of anger. And believe me, my sister is  _ not  _ one you want to have angry at  _ you.  _ I’ve learnt that the hard way...

“You slapped me!” I gasped.

She smirked. “Who can blame me? Abandoning me to join that crew of pirates!”

I stared at her. Was she insane? “Elizabeth, I’m not going to -”

“Don’t lie to me, Maddie! I overheard everything! Barbossa offered you a place in the crew. You think I don’t know what your answer is going to be?”

She raised her hand again but this time I was ready. I grabbed it and pushed her into the centre of the room, both of us holding the other at arm's length. “Elizabeth -”

“Is this still a part of your plan?” she cut in. “Or are you actually serious? Are you going to follow your dream and become a pirate?”

“What makes you think -”

But again, she cut me off. “I won’t allow it! I’m sorry, but I won’t allow you to throw your life away chasing after some wobbly-legged, rum-soaked, cursed pirates that cannot die! I will not allow you to have a price on your head! We - You have got family at home who care about you, Madison!”

I paused when she used my full name, which she only did when she was really angry at me. “Do not use my full name!” I shouted at her. “You never use my full name!”

“It’s about time I did if it means I get through to you! Honestly, do you only think about yourself? You told me last night that you weren’t going to become a pirate once you realized all that you would leave behind. Port Royal, Father, me and Will and Jeffrey -”

“And I still realize that! If you overheard everything out there, you would’ve heard what I said to Barbossa! But no, you had already stormed inside!”

This time Elizabeth paused and her grip slackened a bit. “What else did you say?”

I sighed in frustration. “I told him I would think about it. I haven’t fully accepted yet, and I’m not sure if I ever will.”

Slowly we let go of eachother and sunk into opposite chairs at the table. “So... if you do accept... will it still be a part of your big idea?”

I shrugged. “Probably. Or I’m just trying to find a way to put in a good word and see if I can keep us both alive long enough to get out of here.”

She nodded slowly. “Sounds fair. But what was that?”

“What was what?”

“I think you know. The fighting or swash-buckling, whatever it’s called. I knew Will gave you training, but I didn’t know you were  _ that  _ good.”

“I never used to be. Skill increases with the more practise you have. Will taught me different maneuvers and I just learnt to mould them into the fight. I got to say, Grapple was going easy on me until after he nearly shoved me over the rail.”

I was relieved to see the anger die in her brown eyes as she smirked. “But you beat him.”

“With desperate measures. I wasn’t even sure that maneuver would work, let alone send his sword overboard.”

She chuckled quietly then stared at her hands clenched in her lap. “I’m proud of you, Maddie, I really am. I now understand why you do not belong in the world I live in.”

I gave her a small smile. “To be honest, I expected you to understand that long ago.”

“That’s because I never saw you at your full strength. Yes, I have seen you fight three men at once, but that was a pathetic duel compared to what you put on out there. Maddie, I  _ am  _ proud of you, remember that.” She grasped my hand tightly. “But for a moment there, when the crew were carrying you around, I thought that I was going to lose you.” The hint of tears hovered under her eyelids. “I thought i was going to lose my baby sister to a world of danger and adventure that I do not belong in. I don’t want to lose you, Maddie.”

Fighting back my own tears I pulled her into a hug. “You’ll never lose me, Elizabeth. If anything, i’ll lose you when you get married to the Commodore.”

She pulled back, her eyes full of horror. “I haven’t accepted his proposal yet. Besides, who knows how long we’ll be here? He might’ve forgotten me and moved on.”

I smirked. “Trust me, Commodore Norrington would never forget you. Heck, I bet he is out there on the seas right now looking for you.”

She met my gaze slowly. “For both of us,” she said firmly. “If Father has anything to do with it, he’ll make sure we are  _ both  _ found before heading back to Port Royal.”

“Unless he thinks I’ve run away.”

Suddenly we were interrupted by a quiet knocking and Pintel and Ragetti walked in. “Time to go, Poppet,” Pintel said.

They escorted my sister out of the room and I attempted to follow but Barbossa put an arm across my path. “I apologize Maddie, but you’re staying right here.” His eyes glinted in the dim light. “Hopefully in our absence you will have more time to consider my offer.”

I exchanged a quick glance with Elizabeth and she gave me a small nod. I nodded in reply, to her and Barbossa as I walked back into the cabin.

I swear it had been bright sunshine moments ago, but now grey clouds filled the sky and the water beneath us looked cold and miserable. The weather only added to my guilt and feeling of dread at what could happen to Elizabeth as I watched them sailing into a cave at the end of the lagoon. I soon learnt that Grapple and another pirate were on board, however, because I heard them arguing below as I wandered about the deck, somewhat bored.

“You could’ve fought better ‘an that!” One was yelling. “Yer fought like a girl against that wench!”

I heard a scuffle and the sound of someone choking. “Maddie was rather hard to fight against, I’ll let yer know. And no one calls her a wench! She has a name!” That was Grapple’s voice.

Another scuffle and the sound of someone moving around. “Still, I reckon you could’ve beaten ‘er.”

“She used a maneuver that usually takes even the most skilled of pirates  _ years  _ to perfect. How many do you come across that can do that at her age?”

“How old is she, anyways?”

“I reckon in her late ‘teens, maybe 18, 19?”

“Argh, who cares? I still don’t see why we need her too, Surely the blood of her sister is enough?”

“Miss Turner wouldn't come unless Maddie came along too. Those two are very close.”

“Aye. Speaking of close, the Cap’n is wonderin’ if ye aren’t becoming too attached to the maiden. I mean, yer are in charge of her and all. You feeling sparks goin’ off every time ye look at her?”

I heard Grapple scoff. “Of course I’m not becoming attached. But in case ye hadn’t noticed, although she may seem tough, Maddie is just a lost child tryin’ to find her place. She’s lived in her sister’s shadow for most of her life, she’s just tryin’ to prove somethin’ of herself.”

The other one snoted. “Well, she’s lookin’ in the wrong place if she’s expecting to find her place here. A pirate ship -- Heck, a ship is no place for a woman.”

I stood up and walked away, growing tired of their conversation. But my mind was churning with everything they had said.  _ Blood? Grapple becoming attached?  _

It was all rather confusing to me.

* Will’s P.O.V*

I didn’t know what to expect, but I admit, I was impressed that Jack manages to get us here with a broken compass - or one that doesn’t point north. As we sailed into the lagoon I kept my eyes peeled for a ship with black sails, but the mist wasn’t exactly helping with vision. I stood at the rail with most of the crew, watching shipwrecks pass by.

Cotton’s parrot started singing from its perch on the rigging, “Dead men tell no tales.”

Man, sometimes it got really annoying. “Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage,” Gibbs said beside me.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched Jack closing his compass when he caught Cotton staring at him. “How is it Jack came by that compass?” I asked.

Gibbs shrugged and tightened a nearby rope. “Not a lot’s known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, he watched another shipwreck go past. “Back when he was Captain of the  _ Black Pearl.” _

I frowned at him. “What? He failed to mention that.”

Gibbs patted me on the shoulder. “Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venue the first mate comes to him and says everything’s an equal share. That would mean the location of the treasure, too.”

“So, Jack gave it up?” 

“Indeed. Jack gave up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he’d gone mad with heat.”

I sighed. “Ah. so that’s the reason for all the...” I did an imitation of Jack, earning a smirk from Gibbs before he grew serious again.

“Reason’s got nothing to do with it. Now, Will,” he crouched on the deck and I copied him. “When a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won’t do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin’ belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look  _ real  _ friendly. But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won’t use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.” 

“Barbossa.”

“Aye.”

“How did Jack get off the island?” I asked.

“Well, I’ll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed ‘em together and made a raft.”

I raised an eyebrow. “He roped a couple of sea turtles?”

“Aye, sea turtles,” Gibbs nodded.

I paused. “What did he use for rope?”

Gibbs opened his mouth, closed it again then looked up at Jack, who I had not seen earlier.

“Human hair...” he said casually. “...from my back.” He turned to the crew. “Let go of the anchor!”

“Lower the anchor line!” the crew shouted in unison and went to follow the order.

“Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore,” Jack continued with a glance at me. 

“Captain!” The sound of Gibbs’ voice made him stop. “What if the worst should happen?”

“Keep to the code,” Jack said before walking away.

“Aye,” Gibbs agreed. “The code.”

That conversation left me well and truly confused.

*

As Jack pulled us through the cave water in the longboat I held a lamp up in front. Something flashed in the corner of my vision and I moved the lamp closer, shuddering slightly when the light fell upon a skull with a sword through it. “What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?” I asked, trying to break the silence.

“Pirate’s Code,” Jack replied. “Any man that falls behind... is left behind.”

I snorted. “No heroes amongst thieves, eh?”

I could tell Jack was smirking when he next spoke. “You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you’re well on your way to becoming one.”

“How so?” I narrowed my eyes at his back.

“Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga...” he peered over my shoulder as we both looked at the gold littering the small riverbed. “...and you’re completely obsessed with treasure.”

The boat docked up on some rocks and we got out, Jack leading the way. ?That’s not true,” I hissed at him. “I am not obsessed with treasure.”

Jack was hiding behind a large boulder, looking in on the pirate’s gathering before us. “Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate,” he replied. I stood next to him and followed his gaze. The gruff voice of a pirate rang through the cavern:

“Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!”

The pirates below him cheered, and I searched their ranks for a familiar face. I looked at the pirate Captain, my eyes widened and my heart rate quickened. “Elizabeth...” I whispered.

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V”

I’ll admit, i am pretty nervous from where I am standing beside Barbossa, looking down into the pirate-filled cavern. They were all cheering on what their Captain was saying, and my eyes flitted about, searching for a way out if the opportunity came.

“For ten years,” Barbossa ranted. “We’ve been tested and tries, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!” The crew below us cheered.

“Suffered, I have!” Ragetti called out.

“Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!” with his foot he kicked off the lid of a heavy-looking chest in front of us. “...the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned... save for this!” He pointed at the medallion around my neck and the crew went into an uproar. “881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?”

“Us!” The pirates yelled, each throwing a fist in the air.

“And whose blood must yet be paid?”

“Hers!” They pointed at me and I took a step back bit Barbossa prevented me from going far.

“You know the first thing I’m goin’ to do after the curse is lifted?” He leant in close. “Eat a whole bushel of apples.” He grinned and took up a knife in his hand. “My heart jumped into my throat and I could tell this was not going to end well. “Begun by blood...by blood undone.”

He grabbed my hand and turned it over, pressing the blade of the knife into it. As he cut my palm I flinched and stared at him. “That’s it?”

“Waste not.”

He closed my hand with the medallion inside and turned it over so it was overhanging the chest of medallions identical to the one I held. The crew fell silent as there was tension to see what I would do. Eventually the pressure Barbossa was putting on my wrist became too much and I let go, the medallion falling through the air to land in the chest. Barbossa stepped forward while I stepped back, clutching my wrist. There was much anticipation amongst the pirates as the waited to see if the curse had been lifted.

“Did it work?” One asked. 

“I don’t feel no different,” Ragetti said.

Beside him, Pintel nodded. “How do we tell?”

I noticed Barbossa roll his eyes and he pulled out the massive pistol sitting in front of his belt. I think everyone in the cavern jumped in surprise when he fired at Pintel, who stood there with a look of shock but stayed on his feet. 

“You’re not dead.” The first pirate said.

“No,” Pintel gave a shaky laugh and pointed at the Captain. “He shot me!”

“It didn’t work!” Ragetti cried.

“The curse is still upon us!” Another yelled.

Barbossa held up the knife point and seemed to be examining the drops of my blood on the blade. He lowered it and turned to me. “You, maid! Your father, what was his name?” When I said nothing he grabbed me by the shoulders. “Was your father William Turner?”

“No.” I growled at him.

This seemed to make him angry  **(A/N: No kidding, she lied to him... sorry, felt like saying that).** “Where’s his child?” he yelled, sweeping a hand through the chest and picking up the medallion. “The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?” I glowered at him and he backhanded me, sending me falling down the back of the treasure hiss and the medallion with me.

I temporarily blacked out, and my eyes darted open when someone gently squeezed my jaw, preventing me from crying out. I relaxed when I looked into the eyes of Will, and he beckoned me into the water. I grabbed the medallion and followed, and the two of us slipped from the cavern with the pirate’s arguing ringing in our ears.

  
  


**_If you have anything to say - feedback or just something random to let me know what you think - please leave a comment. I would love to hear from you guys. (Did I mention that you guys are awesome?”_ **

**_Thanks again!_ **

**_J xxx :D_ **


	7. 7~ Prove Yer Worth

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

A strong hand helped me over the side of the ship I recognized as the Interceptor. But the people before me were not who I was expecting. “Not more pirates...” I muttered as Will stepped up behind me.

“Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth.” One of the men stepped forward with a slight smile.

I recognized him instantly. “Mr. Gibbs?” The same man who had once worked aboard the same ship we had pulled Will on to when he was a boy eight years ago, when I had first sighted the  _ Black Pearl.  _

He nodded and turned to Will. “Hey, boy, where be Jack?”

I turned to Will, frowning. “Jack? Jack Sparrow?”

“He fell behind.” will took me by the hand and led me away from the crew to below deck. He wrapped an arm around me when he saw I was shivering. Behind me I heard Gibbs saying, “Keep to the code,” followed by a female ordering the crew about. “Weight anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies.”

By now I am seriously wondering what exactly it is that I have gotten myself into.

*Third Person*

Barbossa walked towards the one pirate he had never expected to see again, the crew all waiting patiently with their hands on their swords and pistols for the command.

“How in blazes did you get off that island?” he asked.

The pirate standing before him, leaning on an oar, was Jack Sparrow. He watched Barbossa with a mixture of hatred and boredom. “When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land,” he said. “You forgot one very important thing, mate.” He wved his hand about like the answer was obvious. “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Barbossa smirked. “Ah, well, I won’t be making that mistake again. Gents,” he turned to the crew. “You all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him.” As he began walking away the crew pointed their weapons at Jack.

“The girl’s blood didn’t work, did it?” Jack said suddenly.

Barbossa paused then whirled around. “Hold your fire!” The pirates, Pintel especially, reluctantly lowered their weapons as their Captain approached Jack again. “You know whose blood we need?”

The corners of Jack’s mouth twitched in the faintest of smirks. “I know whose blood ye need.”

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

Will sat me down at a small table and ripped off a bit of material from his shirt. I began wrapping it furiously around my palm, trying to keep from getting angry. “What sort of man trades a man’s life for a ship?”

“Pirate,” Will answered then grabbed my free hand. “Here. Let me.” I relaxed as he continued bandaging my hand.

“Thank you.”

He smiled. “You said you gave barbossa my name as yours. Why?”

I thought over this very conversation Maddie and I had already had. “I don’t know.” He tightened the bandage and I winced, pulling away.

“I’m sorry. Blacksmith’s hands - I know they’re rough,” he apologised as he tied the knot.

“No... I mean yes, they are but... but don’t stop.”

We made eye contact and we both leaned in. His hand grazed my cheek and mine went to his neck. “Elizabeth...” he whispered.

I then moved my hand to my own neck and brought out the medallion from the bodice of my dress. I held it out to him and took it off. “It’s yours.”

He took it in his hand and a shadow passed over his eyes. “I thought I’d lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me.” He then looked at me. “Why did you take it?”

I bit my lip. “B-because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful.”

Realization was written all over his face. “It wasn’t your blood they needed,” he muttered. “It was my father’s blood... my blood...” He clenched the medallion in his fist. “...the blood of a pirate.”;

“Will, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” I jumped when he slammed the medallion down on the table and I got up to leave, recognizing he wanted to be alone. As I made my way up the stairs I was filled with guilt. What had become of Maddie? She was still aboard the  _ Pearl... _

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

From the window of the cabin I saw the boats approaching. A chill ran down my spine when I saw Elizabeth wasn’t with them, but in her place was a man with dreadlocks and a red bandana. He and Barbossa seemed to be having a staring contest. I clenched my teeth as they came up alongside the ship. Barbossa was going to have some questions to answer...

As soon as I heard the sound of the cabin doors opening I whirled around, glaring at the pirate Captain as he walked in. “Where is my sister?!” I demanded at the same time he yelled, “WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?!”

We stood there in each other's faces, breathing hard. “Where. Is. My. Sister?” I demanded more quietly.

“She’s gone,” Barbossa storms past me to sit in a chair.

I turned to face him. “Gone?” I repeated. “Barbossa, if you so much as laid a finger on her, I swear to God I’ll -”

“Don’t fret yourself, Maddie,” he stood up again and faced me with an almost regretful look. “Your sister escaped with some boy aboard a ship of the Fleet.”

I knew almost immediately who he was talking about. Who else would be so worried about my sister as to sail after us to bring her home?  _ William Turner.  _ “So you didn’t kill her?”

He smirked. “I nearly did, if it weren’t for the fact that she got away. But tell me Maddie,” he moved closer until I was backed up against the wall and slammed his hand into the woodwork by my head, causing me to flinch. “WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?!” he bellowed.

I ducked away from him but he grabbed my wrist. “I will not have my patience tested, Miss whatever-your-name-is,” he whispered close to my ear. “Now what is your real name? And why did you and your sister lie to me?” 

I gulped and tried to get away from his grip. But man, he was strong. When I looked up at him he must’ve seen a pinch of fear in my eyes because he let go and backed away.

I glanced at my feet then turned to stare out the window, the lagoon now disappearing from sight.  _ No point lying to them - him, any longer,  _ I thought. “My real name is Maddie Swann,” I said quietly without looking at him. “We got told that your crew was storming our house to kidnap us because of who our father is. Elizabeth thought using our friend’s name would save us.”

“ _ Pathetic... _ ” Barbossa whispered and I heard him pacing back and forth. “Wasted good blood, because of yer sister’s lie.”

“You know, something tells me that you also would have lied to save your own skin.” I crossed and glared at him.

He looked at me over his shoulder. “Perhaps.”

I didn’t even look around at the sound of the cabin doors opening, but my7 ears pricked at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. “Well nice job you’ve done with the place, Hector - Whoa! Ain’t this the wench Mr. Turner and I came out here to rescue in the first place?”

Picking up the dagger I kept hidden in my boot I whipped around and it got embedded in the door right by the newcomer’s head. I frowned at thim, the same man who had been in the boat instead of Elizabeth. His cheeky smirk turned into a look of surprise and then a frown. “Okay... you are not Elizabeth...” he muttered.

“Of course not, half-wit! She’s my sister.”

Across the room from me, Barbossa smirked. “Miss  _ Swann  _ is a fierce one, Jack. Not someone you want to get on the wrong side of.”

“Yeah, I figured that.”

I looked from Barbossa to the new comer and back. “Jack? As in Jack Sparrow?”

They both stared at me. “You know him?” Barbossa asked while Jack cried “She knows me?”

I rolled my eyes at him. “You saved my sister from drowning, Jack. You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

“Ah, of course not. But you look an awful lot like her.”

I smirked. “Family resemblance, no duh.”

We stood there for a moment in silence before Barbossa spoke. “Jack, can you give us a minute?”

Jack raised his eyebrows but allowed himself to be dragged out by Bo’sun. I turned expectantly to Barbossa. “Yes, Cap’n?”

He raised his eyebrows. “So you’ve accepted my offer?”

I shook my head. “Not yet. Give me a little while. It will be interesting to see how event turn out.”

He suddenly lashed out and grabbed my chin in his hand, pulling me in close so our faces were centimeters apart. “Be warned, my dear, I won’t wait forever.”

I turned away and rubbed my eyes tiredly. “Are you going to dispose of me?” I asked quietly.

“Why would I do that?” he asked curiously.

“My sister lied to you, I am not who you thought I was... I am no longer valuable to you. I expect you to do the pirate-y thing and dispose of me.”

I stiffened when I felt fingers running through my hair. “I would never dispose of you, Maddie. You are extraordinary. One with unusual talent for a female.”

I moved away from his touch, heading for the cabin doors. I could tell he was slightly surprised and disappointed but I was grateful; when he didn’t try to follow me. Walking out of the cabin I passed Jack Sparrow and then came face to face with the crew. All of them seemed to be glaring daggers at me. I ignored them and began walking to the bow of the ship when a sword point at my throat stopped me. Slowly turning around everyone else pulled their swords out and formed a sharp barrier at me.

“Aright, what have I done now?”

Bo’sun stood in front of me with his machete and he leant in close. “You lied to the Captain. You cost us dearly of time that could’ve been used to find the  _ real  _ child of Bootstrap Bill Turner instead of worrying about the welfare of  _ you! _ ” 

Master Twigg and his friend Koehler also moved closer to me. “You cost me half of me ear, dearie!” Twigg shouted. “You’re going to pay for that!”

“You clearly need to prove that you’re worth the trouble,” Koehler whispered gruffly behind me. “Or we might as well kill you now...”

“And leave you lost to Davy Jones’ Locker!” Three pirates shouted at once.

I growled at them and smirked at the looks on their faces once I had drawn the sword hiding in my belt - I had found it atop on of the cupboards in the cabin earlier. “You want me to prove that I’m worth the trouble?” I yelled and they all backed up a few fett. “Fine! Who’s first?”

Twigg let out a yell and charged, surprising me but I quickly got over it. I dipped my shoulder and threw him over, tossing the ground. Koehler ran over and we parried for a few moments before two others came in. I swung back and forth, struggling to keep them all in my sight. Twigg got up again and that made things especially tricky. Punching Koehler and sending him tumbling into the other three I looked for a gap in the ranks of the crew. I saw a small slither between Pintel and Ragetti and ran for it, Twigg pursuing me. Pintel and Ragetti raised their swords and closed the gap between them but I was prepared for that. Clenching the blade of my sword between my teeth I placed both hands on Pintel’s shoulders and swung to one side, kicking several over in the process built landing swiftly on the other side of the barrier.

Straightening up they all stared at me before charging. I ran in the opposite direction, but not before tipping a few barrels into their path, causing the front few to trip over and those behind them to fall as well. It was like watching a set of human dominoes. Those at the back regained their feet and ran at me again but I was already climbing up the rigging as fast as I could. Below me I heard the angry yells of the crew and someone grabbed my ankle. Looking down I met the angry glare of the pirate who had been talking with Grapple earlier.

“Come on down, wench!” He snarled. “Let’s see what you’re made of!”

I could feel my grip slackening on the ropes with the extra weight and lashed out with my bare foot, catching him full on in the face. Pulling my boot off as he fell he tumbled down into a few others that were following him and sent all of them to the deck in a pile.

I yelped when a few explosions sounded around me and I nearly let go of the rope. Below on the deck a pirate with a funny looking hat was holding a few small hand bombs and was handing them to the stronger men of the crew to throw them up at me. Some of the crew were beginning their ascend and I continued climbing despite the exploding hand bombs being aimed at my head. Suddenly I heard yelling and looked across at the rigging opposite. Climbing up at a pace equal to mine was Grapple He had a determined look on his face and didn’t meet my eyes for a second. Feeling my anger building up I continued climbing with new strength. Reaching the top of the main mast I steadied myself on a rope. Out of the pirates pursuing me Bo’sun was the first one to make it to the top. I was ready for him. He raised his sword and glared at me as we parried back and forth, the slight breeze making it difficult to find good balance.

Okay, now I was nervous. I’ve never fought atop a ship’s mast before. The thin wooden railing beneath my feet provided little support, and the only advantage I had against the bigger, stronger pirate was my dainty feet.

“What’s the matter, missy?” he growled and our swords clashed together in mid air, forming an ‘X’. His face was now inches from mine and I thought for a moment he was going to bite my nose off. “Ne’er fought atop the mast before, eh? Aw, are ye chicken?”

Now I understand why my opponents get mad whenever I call them chicken. Being called it myself made me realize just how offensive it can be. Just like Grapple had felt earlier, I felt a burst of anger and pushed Bo’sun back so he nearly fell but he just grabbed a rope in time. We continued to parry but I didn’t let my anger get the best of me. I learnt that the first time I had a lesson with Will.

Bo’sun punched me and I stumbled back, crashing into the mast. Looking at my hand I saw spots of blood and my nose was throbbing. Still; recovering from the burst of pain I managed to block his attack in the nick of time but my foot slipped. I dropped my sword, and now hanging on to the main sail for dear life. Bo’sun smirked at me at tried to stand on my fingers. I moved from side to side each time just made him angrier. “Stop movin’!” he bellowed. 

On top of it all, more hand bombs were being thrown at me and while I was distracted Bo’sun crunched his foot down on my fingers. Crying out in pain I let go so I was only holding on with one hand. He was about to step on my other hand when someone stopped him. Looking up into the sun I made out the outline of Grapple.

“Wait a moment,” he said and looked down at me. There was something in his eyes that I hadn’t seen before, and it made me wonder, had I lost the only possible friend I’d made onboard this wretched vessel? He passed a rope to Bo’sun. “Take this.” Bo’sun cautiously grabbed it and when his hand was twisted tightly around the rope Grapple shoved him off the main mast and he began swinging around the ship before dropping ungracefully to the deck amid many shouts from the crew.

“Gimme your hand!”

The sound of Grapple’s voice made me look up and I saw his extended hand. I reached up with my loose hand to grab it... just as someone threw a hand bomb and made me lose my grip entirely. I let go of the main sail and began falling through the air. I let out a shriek and could hear the laughs and hoots of the crew below me. All of a sudden I jerked to a halt, and I felt the blistered hand of someone else grab my own. With a sigh of relief I saw if wsa Grapple. He frowned down at me. “What did you do to give the crew the urge to kill ya?” he yelled above the wind.

“They guessed my last name isn’t Turner after whatever happened in the lagoon!” I yelled back at him. “And now they’re saying I’m a burden.”

“Well, you’re not! Not to me, or the Cap’n, or he wouldn’t have kept ye alive this long. He sees value in ye, Maddie!”

I looked down at the gathered crew below me on the deck, all pointing their swords up. That would mean instant death if I let go. “Why are you helping me?” I asked him.

“Because you and I... we’ve been in the same situation! I am trying to prevent the worst case scenario from happening to ya!”

“I appreciate it, Grapple. But I can look after myself!”

“Oh yes,” he chuckled. “I can see that! You do know that if I let go, you’ll drop to the deck and be killed by the crew?” He nodded at the sight below me. “Are you sure that’s the way you wanna to go?”

I hesitated for a moment longer before I turned my head at the sound of someone climbing the rigging.  _ Oh brilliant...  _ It was Tigg and Koehler. My gaze flicked to Grapple, to Koehler and Twigg then back to Grapple. We made eye contact and I nodded, grabbing hold of his lower arm with my free hand. He got a better grip on my elbow and began pulling me up. I couldn’t exactly help him except for hooking my foot over the top of the sail.

While I had been hanging from the sail my other boot slipped of and landed somewhere on the deck. When I was sure both feet were planted firmly on the thin wooden rail Grapple and I stared at each other, holding the other’s elbows to make sure we didn’t fall. I let go of him and pulled him into a tight embrace, which he returned. “Thank you, Grapple,” I whispered.

I heard him chuckling quietly. “Thank  _ you, _ Maddie.”

The moment was broken by the sound of gagging. We broke away and turned to face Twigg and Koehler. They sneered at us and I felt Grapple tighten his grip on my waist as he moved me behind him.

“Rocky did say you were gettin’ attached to her, Grapple!” Twigg yelled. “You’re a traitor to the crew!”

“Aye!” Koehler agreed and drew his sword. “The Cap’n will send you off the same way he sent of Bootstrap when he hears about this!”

Grapple didn’t seem fazed. “If Barbossa wanted the maiden dead, he would’ve done it ‘imslef in the cabin or made her walk the plank. You sad lot decided to go against orders, not me.”

The two pirates let out a yell and Grapple pushed me back against the mast as he parried with the two of them. I appreciate his concern, but I’m not going to stand around like a damsel in distress. “Grapple disarmed Twigg and sent him falling to the deck but the grabbed ahold of a rope so he swung down.

“Maddie!” Grapple tossed me Twigg’s discarded sword and I moved back in front of him so that we were dueling Koehler together. We took turns with swipes and blocks, with me ducking whenever Grapple blocked Koehler. I suddenly heard a shout of pain and frustration and looked behind me to see Grapple was bleeding from his side. Koehler was momentarily distracted as he grinned in triumph. I took this opportunity and went for it, barely giving the pirate a moment’s notice to prepare himself. He managed to knock the hilt of my sword from my hand and held me at the point of his. Grabbing a nearby rope I jumped up and kicked him off balance, grabbing ahold of my rope just as I landed beside Grapple.

I crouched beside Grapple and put pressure on his wound. He smiled. “Don’t fret, dearie. I cannot die, remember?”

I helped him to his feet and I wrapped my arms around his broad chest. “Hold on,” he grinned and caught a rope in his hand, swinging us around and across the deck. I gasped when I felt a stinging pain in my arm and shocked me so much that I let go of Grapple. He wasn’t expecting it so he didn’t have time to grab my arm. He cried my name as I swung over the deck metres above the crew and hitting the deck I rolled and landed surprisingly on my feet. I retrieved my original sword from the deck beside me and raised it again to meet the sword of Bo’sun. “We have unfinished business,” he growled.

Our swords clashed together and I felt like someone was standing behind me - which seemed near impossible because I was standing in front of the cabin doors. I acted upon instinct and whirled around... for my sword to form an ‘X’ with that of Barbossa.

I stared at him, surprised, as did the crew. Breathing heavily and seeing the pirate Captain did not plan to attack, I slowly lowered my sword, and grabbed my boots from Grapple. Barbossa lowered his sword and glared at the crew behind me.

“What’s all this?” he asked. No one answered him. “Who be you to attack Miss Swann?”

“She lied to us, Cap’n!” Someone called out but I couldn’t tell who.

“She needs to be punished!”

“Aye!” The majority of the crew murmured.

Grapple jumped down beside me from the helm and rolled his eyes. “Oh, sure. As if standing on her fingers, throwing hand bombs at her, nearly breaking her nose and shooting her isn’t enough punishment!”

Just at Grapple mentioning everything that had happened I began to feel woozy. He saw this and caught me in his arms as I collapsed, exhausted. With a nod from the Captain he picked me up and carried me into the cabin. WIth a cold glare from Barbossa, the crew put away their weapons and resumed their duties aboard deck.

*

Now sitting in the cabin with Grapple patching me up, there was not much else I could do except for listen to Barbossa and Jack bantering back and forth. Every so often when he thought I wasn’t looking, Barbossa’s gaze would flick to me, almost out of concern. _ Yeah right.  _ I huffed quietly and winced as Grapple extracted the pellet from my arm.

“So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it’s the one I need and watch you sail away in y ship?” Barbossa was saying with a slight chuckle.

“No,” Jack was standing beside me on the other side of the table from Barbossa. As I found out, he nearly always had a sassy comeback that often left people confused. “I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on  _ my  _ ship and then I’ll shout the name back to you. Savvy?”

I couldn’t help but smirk. Jack winked at me and I heard low growling from BArbossa and Grapple. I frowned.  _ What’s gotten into them?  _

“But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it’s the one I need.”

Beside me Grapple rolled his eyes. This conversation of wits was just going in circles.

“Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn’t committed mutiny, therefore...” he sat down across from Barbossa. “...my word is the one we’ll be trusting. Although... I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn’t betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you.” He took an apple from the bowl on the table and bit into it. “Funny ol’ world, innit?”

Barbossa smirked at him just as JAck offered an apple Bo’sun marched in, glaring at me first before turning to Barbossa. “Captain, we’re coming up on the  _ interceptor. _ ” Barbossa’s monkey leapt across Jack’s lap and ran out the door. Grapple smiled grimly at me and went outside with Barbossa and Jack following. I got up to follow when Barbossa stopped me and guided me back inside to the window.

“I’m sorry Maddie. But while you’re still recovering I will not allow ye to be seen on the decks if there’s fightin’ goin’ on.”

I glared at him and raised my chin stubbornly. “If my sister is on that ship, I would like to see her. And I’m sure she’d like to see me.”

I heard the clinking of chains and something tightening around my wrist. I looked down and saw a pair of shackles chaining me to the window rail. I rolled my eyes at Barbossa. “Is this really necessary?”

He smirked and began walking away. “I will not allow you to disobey orders, Maddie. You are to stay here until I come for you.”


	8. 8~ Never Trust A Pirate

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

I heard a stampede of footsteps followed by yelling. Racing up to the deck members of the crew darted around me with Gibbs yelling in their ears: “Hands aloft to loose t’gallants! With this wind at her stern, she’ll carry every sail we’ve got!”  

I looked up at Gibbs on the stairs with wide eyes. “What’s happening?”

“The  _ Black Pearl, _ ” Anamaria at the helm spoke. “She’s gaining on us.”

I looked out over the side and sure enough, the ghostly ship with its black sails was coming up close behind. I squinted. Someone was dangling off the main sail. Gibbs handed me a telescope and my eyes widened as I focused on the figure. 

_ Maddie. _

“This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!” I protested as I joined Anamaria on the upper deck.

“You can tell them that after they’ve caught us,” she snapped.

“We’re shallow on the draft, right?” I asked her.

“Aye.”

“Well, then can’t we lose them amongst those shoals?” I pointed over my shoulder and Gibbs saw where I was getting at.

“We don’t have to outrun them long,” he said. “Just long enough.”

Anamaria nodded. “Lighten the ship, stem to step!” she yelled.

‘Anything we can afford to lose...” Gibbs yelled over the railing at the crew. “...see that it’s lost!”

Moments later barrels and anything else we could afford to lose were being tossed overboard. I kept looking but saw no other sign of my sister, which worried me. What had she been doing, dangling from the main sail in the first place? I shook my head and smirked. The things that my sister gets herself into...

Looking back at the ship again I felt my heart sink. Anamaria and Gibbs were also watching. The  _ Black Pearl  _ was even closer than before, and they had oars.

“It was a good plan...” Anamaria sounded sympathetic. “Up ‘till now.”

“Gibbs!” Will ran up beside the first mate. “We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!”

“With what?” Anamaria asked.

“Anything,” he replied. “Everything! Anything we have left.”

Gibbs looked reluctant but hen nodded and joined the crew. “Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass. With a will!”

Anything that was left to spare was being stuffed into the cannons by anyone at hand; cutlery, parchment, smashed dishes, even Gibb’s canteen. “The  _ Pearl  _ is going to luff up on our quarter,” Gibbs called. “She’ll rake us without ever presenting a target.”

An idea suddenly popped into my head. “Lower the anchor on the right side.” They all stared at me. “On the starboard side!”

“It certainly has the element of surprise,” Will supported.

“You’re daft, lady!” Anamaria stated. “You both are!”

“Daft like Jack!” Gibbs smirked then turned to the deck below. “Lower the starboard anchor!” The crew hesitated. “Do it, ye dogs, or it’s you we’ll load into the cannons.”

With a rush the anchor was lowered. I turned to Anamaria. “Let go!” She let go of the wheel and everyone onboard had to hand on to something as the ship swung about.

*

As the two ships came up side by side the atmosphere was tense as members from both crews yelled insults at the other.

“Keep us steady,” Will commanded. “Now!”

I heard Barbossa yell, “Fire!”

As did Will, “Fire!”

“Fire all!” I yelled. With that single word the ships exchanged cannon fire. Out of nowhere I heard someone bellow, “STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!”

Gibbs, Anamaria, Will and myself had taken refuge behind the deck rail and were shooting with rifles. “We could use a few more ideas, lass,” Gibbs said to me as he took out a pirate.

“It’s your turn!” I answered.

“We need us a devils dowry.”

“We’ll give them her.” My eyes widened as Anamaria pointed her pistol at me.

“She’s not what they’re after,” Will defended.

My eyes widened further and my hand flew to my throat. “The medallion...” It wasn’t there. Will and I made eye contact before he ran off to search below deck.

I heard BArbossa yelling orders to his crew as the rest of us prepared to fight. “Raise yer colours ya bloomin cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!”

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the mast of the  _ Interceptor  _ fell to one side, creating a walking plank between the two ships. Pirates from the other ship began to board and one immediately rushed up to me. We were locked in hand to hand combat when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“That’s not very nice,” someone said.

With the pirate distracted I whacked him in the face with a wooden plank and sent him overboard. I turned to the stranger. It was Jack. He crouched down to the deck with me, whispering urgently. “Where’s the medallion?” he asked.

I was so angry at him, I have no idea why. I raised my hand to slap him. “Wretch!”

He neatly caught my wrist and eyed the bandage around my palm. “Ahh. Where’s dear William?”

I tore my wrists from his grasp and turned in the direction of the lower deck stairs. “Will...” I ran over and saw him stuck underneath the grate. “Will!”

“Elizabeth!” he called up, grabbing my fingers through the grating.

I tried desperately to move the debris holding the grate closed but to no success. “I can’t move it,” I told him and began screaming as I was dragged away roughly, leaving Will trapped. “Will! No, Will!”

“Elizabeth!”

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

As soon as I heard cannon fire and Jack bellowing, “STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!” I knew things were about to turn nasty. Still chained to the window rail in the Captain’s cabin, there was no way for me to get out and help. 

Through the window I saw the bow of the  _ Interceptor  _ as we came up alongside it. Over the sounds of the cannons and yelling I heard a distinct familiar voice: “Fire all!”

Elizabeth... she was safe!

I struggled harder against the shackles, more desperate than ever to get out. “Come on,” I mettuered. “Come on, come on, come on!”

The middle sector of the  _ Interceptor  _ came into my view and with wide eyes I ducked as a cannon fired in my direction. I couldn’t move very far; all I could do was cower against the floor. When the explosion had passed I felt a bit of slack around my wrist. Looking up I noticed the window rail had been completely smashed in the explosion, meaning that the shackles were free of it. Not caring about the shackles still around my wrist I looked about the cabin for a sword but found no luck. The cannon fire sounds had died down and I could hear the cheering of pirates.

I bolted outside and saw Elizabeth, along with people I assumed to be the crew of the  _ Interceptor,  _ were tied by a long strand of rope to the base of the mast. Pintel and Ragetti paced around them, threatening them with their pistols. “If any of you as much as thinks the word ‘parley’,” Pintel was saying. “I’ll have your guts for garters.”

Off to the side I saw Barbossa at the rail, twiddling the medallion in his fingers. A blur of red and white and Elizabeth slipped free of the rope and lunged forward when the ship in the distance exploded. “Will!” My sister froze while the crew of the  _ Black Pearl  _ cheered, then she threw herself at Barbossa. “You heartless pirate!”

He turned around and grabbed ahold of her roughly. “Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour.” He pushed her towards the crew who began touching her anywhere they could.

“No!” I lunged at them, yelling at the top of my lungs but someone, I think Bo’sun, punched me in the nose - again - and I tumbled to the deck, blinded by pain as Elizabeth’s screams echoed in my ears. It turns out I had landed at Jack’s feet because he helped me up.

“You alright, Miss Swann?” he asked, sounding concerned for once. I nodded and wiped the blood running from my nose on to my sleeve.

“Barbossa!” A masculine voice yelled out, making everyone turn in that general direction. I recognized that voice.

“Will!” I whispered at the same time as Elizabeth.

Will looked at Elizabeth before grabbing a nearby pistol and pointing it at the pirate Captain. “She goes free,” he said.

“What’s in your head, boy?” Barbossa strode forward.

“She goes free!” Will repeated. I realized he was talking about Elizabeth.

“You’ve only got one, and we can’t die,” Barbossa smirked.

Next to me I heard Jack whisper to Will, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Will leapt up on the rail and glared at everyone below him. “You can’t. I can.”

Elizabeth struggled against the pirate’s grip as he pointed the gun at himself and I stared at him. “Like that,” Jack muttered.

“Who are you?” Barbossa asked.

Jack moved away from me and stood in front of Barbossa. “No one. He’s no one. A distant cousin of my aunt’s nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though- eunuch.” I rolled my eyes at Elizabeth and she smirked, relieved to see I was alive.

“My name is William Turner,” Will interupted. “My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins.”

“He’s the spitting image of ol’ Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us,” Ragetti cried.

“On my word do as I say,” Will continued. “Or I’ll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones’ Locker.”

Barbossa had an amused smirk on his face. “Name your terms, Mr. Turner.”

“Elizabeth goes free.”

“Yes, we know that one. Anything else?”

Out of the corner I saw Jack pointing at himself but Will ignored him. “And the crew - the crew are not to be harmed.”

_ What about me?  _ But I couldn’t complain; Will hadn’t seen me yet.

“Agreed.”

There it was again: that tone of voice Barbossa was using that made me think that he was up to no good.

*

I was right. Not long after we were not far off from a desert island in the middle of nowhere. And Elizabeth was being forced to walk the plank.

“Go on, Poppet, go!” Pintel was yelling at her. “Walk the plank!”

I wasn’t the only one to try and throw myself at Barbossa in anger. Will lunged forward but was held back, as was I. “Barbossa, you lying bastard!” Will shouted. “You swore she'd go free!”

“Don’t dare impugn me honour, boy,” Barbossa replied smoothly. “I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when of where.” With a laugh from the crew Will was gagged and shoved back. “Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don’t it lads?” Barbossa continued.

“Aye.”

Barbossa extended his hand out to Elizabeth. “So I’ll be having that dress back before you go.”

Elizabeth pulled the dress off her shoulders and stepped out of it, throwing it at Barbossa. She was now wearing the simple cotton dress from underneath. “It goes with your black heart,” she whispered fiercely.

Barbossa pressed the red material to his face and chuckled. “Ooh, it’s still warm.” I knew he was joking because he could feel nothing, what with being cursed and all.

The pirates all pointed their swords at Elizabeth and yelled at her. “Off you go! Come on!” She hovered nervously on the edge.

Then Bo’sun yelled, “Too long!” and stomped on the base of the plank, causing it to wobble and Elizabeth fell in.

“Elizabeth!” I shrieked and made a leap over the side after her but I was hauled back and gagged as well, struggling for all I was worth.

Eventually I was forced into submission by someone holding a pistol at my head. I stopped thrashing and watched as Jack was dragged up to the plank. “I’d rather hoped we were past all this,” he said.

Barbossa draped an arm across his shoulder. “Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip.”

“I did notice.”

“Perhaps you’ll be to conjure up another miraculous escape... but I doubt it.” He unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack’s throat. “Off you go.”

“Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot.”

“By the powers, you’re right,” Barbossa sheathed his sword again. “WHere be Jack’s pistol? Bring it forward.” A pistol tied up with Jack’s sword was passed to the front of the crew.

“Seeing as there’s two of us, a gentlemen...” I realized Jack was stalling. “...would give us a pair of pistols.”

“It’ll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentlemen and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself.”

Jack quickly made eye contact with me and he shook his head the slightest bit. I felt more relaxed at that. He knew what he would be facing if he survived and my sister didn’t. Barbossa threw Jack’s effects into the sea and Jack jumped in to recover them.

*

As the  _ Black Pearl  _ began heading in the opposite direction, back to the Isla de Muerta, Barbossa made his way back to the cabin, stopping when he saw me gagged and thrashing in the arms of Grapple, with Mr. Funny-hat-who-owns-the-hand-bombs pointing a pistol at my head. Barbossa seemed a bit surprised at the situation he was finding me in, but he merely smirked at me as the pistol was lowered and the gag removed. Grapple removed his arms from pinning mine down and I shrugged him away, straightening my shirt out and flicking my hair form my eyes.

“I thought I told you to stay in the cabin ‘till I came and got you,” Barbossa eyed the shackle still clenched around my wrist with the part of a chain dangling off it.

I shrugged at him. “You did, I didn’t listen.”

We stared in silence at each other, and just as I was going to snap at Barbossa i saw someone familiar thrashing around behind him. “Will!” I moved around the Captain and towards Will, who was pushed to the ground roughly by Bo’sun and several others. I crouched down beside him, removed the gag from his mouth and unbound his hands so he could stand up properly. “Maddie!” He pulled me into a tight hug as soon as he was able to standing, and I returned it, smiling happily. “Are you alright?” I asked.

“Me? I’m fine.” He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. “But what about you? You- you’re  _ here,  _ with pirates. Your father didn’t know if you had run away or not until your stable boy said he’s seen you and Elizabeth being dragged off.”

“Wait, Jeffrey?”

“Yes, Jeffrey. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about him?” Will raised an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, although inside I was feeling guilty.  _ Have I forgotten about him?  _ “Of course not. But with everything that has been happening, my mind is full of everything else.”

He smiled. “I know what you mean.”

We were suddenly interrupted by Barbossa. “Maddie?” I jumped slightly and turned my head in his direction, forgetting for a moment where we were. “What?”

“You know this boy?”

“Of course I do,” I raised my chin proudly and held on tight to Will’s shoulder. “Will is the one who taught me how to handle a sword. He’s like an older brother to me.”

“So that would mean you would hurt anyone who tries to take him away from ya?”

I narrowed my eyes, starting to get suspicious. “Of course.”

“Well...” Barbossa stepped forward so his face was inches from mine. Will grabbed my hand to comfort me because I gave an involuntary shiver. “...we can’t have that, can we? We’ll simply keep the two of you apart.”

My eyes widened as I understood what he meant but before I could move I was grabbed by my waist and slung over Barbossa’s shoulder. My hand was torn away from Will’s as he was grabbed and taken, struggling, down the stairs to the brig below deck. I couldn’t move that well, what with Barbossa’s arm hooked around my knee and holding onto my wrist at the same time. I only had one hand and one leg to struggle with as he walked into the cabin.

“Let me go! Put me down, dammit!” I yelled in his ear. When he did eventually let me go it was on the floor of the cabin. I rolled away a few feet after the impact of being swung around and glared up at him. “How dare you -”

But he was already leaving, calling out orders to the crew as he locked the doors behind him. “Set course for Isla de Muerta! Gents, tomorrow night, we will be free men!”

I blocked my ears of the cheering of the pirates, after banging angrily on the locked doors a few times, and curled up on the window sill, one leg dangling aimlessly. I stared out at the disappearing island and sighed. 

What a complete mess my life has become...


	9. 9~ Marooned... Again

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

I coughed up water as I hauled myself ashore, grateful to be on firm land after so long at sea. To me, the Isla de Muerta didn’t really count as land. But this... this was paradise... even if it was in the middle of nowhere.

Jack walked onto the beach beside me, tearing off his bonds and staring back at the  _ Black Pearl  _ as it grew smaller and smaller. “That’s the second time I’ve had to watch that man sail away with my ship,” he muttered.

He began walking amongst the trees and I followed, somewhat mad at him. “But you were marooned on this island before, weren’t you? So we can escape in the same way you did then.”

“To what point and purpose young missy?” He whirled around to face me. “The  _ Black Pearl  _ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice - unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.”

“And what of my sister? I saw the looks you were giving her before you were thrown overboard!”

He looked startled but covered it up with a cough. “As for the young lass... I don’t know. Unless she knows her way around pirates like Barbossa, she’s as good as dead.”

“Oh, Maddie knows her was around pirates, all right. Barbossa even offered her a place on the crew.”

His eyes widened. “Really, a lass that young... a pirate with a crew of cursed men? Did she accept?”

“As far as I know of, no, she didn’t.”

“Then you should have nothing to worry about if she can handle herself.”

He walked over to a tree trunk and knocked on it. I followed him around as he then took four steps and jumped up and down a few times - looking like a complete whacko, I might add. “But you’re Captain Jack Sparrow,” I pestered him. “You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?” He finally stopped moving and I faced him properly. “How did you escape last time?”

“Last time...” he sighed. “...I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time,” he bent down and opened a secret cellar door under the sand. “The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they’ve long been out of business. Probably... have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that.” With a grunt he climbed back out with a rum bottle in each hand.

I rolled my eyes. “So that’s it then? That’s the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!”

He shrugged, waving the bottles around, which I was so tempted to knock out of his hands. “Welcome to the Caribbean, love.” He smirked and handed me a bottle.

I stared at it, fuming inside. The something stirred in my memory.

*

The sun had long since set and we’d put a mini bonfire together to keep way the worst of the chilly wind blowing through the palm trees. Each of us with a bottle of rum in hand, we danced around the fire, singing on old favourite of mine and I’m sure of Jack’s.

“We’re devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's’ life for me.”

“I love this song!” Jack shouted as we linked elbows and twirled around. “Really bad eggs! Ooh,” he fell back on the sand and I soon sat down beside him. “When I get the  _ Pearl _ back, I’m gonna teach it to the whole crew, we’ll sing it all the time!” he said.

“And you’ll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main.” Of course, he lapped up the attention.

“Not just the Spanish Main, love,” he replied. “The entire ocean. The entire wo’ld. Wherever we want to go, we’ll go. That’s what a ship is, you know. It’s not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that’s what a ship needs, but what a ship is... what the  _ Black Pearl  _ really is... is freedom.”

“Hmm.” I stared at the firelight for a moment, suddenly overcome with sadness. “When I was young... Maddie and I, we used to sing that all the time whenever our Father wasn’t around.” I sighed and wiped my eyes before tears could fall. “That was so long ago.”

“Aye, you’re a grown woman now. Childhood was full of innocence but now... your life has taken a completely different turn than how you imagined, aye?”

I nodded and took a small sip of rum, my lip curling at the taste. “Jack... it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island.”

“Oh, yes.” He slowly put his arm around my shoulder. “But the company is indefinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved.”

“Mr. Sparrow...” I sat up and glared half- heartedly at him. “... I’m not entirely sure that I’ve had enough rum to allow that kind of talk.”  _ My God, what am I saying? This is not like me at all! _

“I know exactly what you mean, love,” he smirked and curled him moustache with two fingers.

I held out my bottle of rum in a toast. “To freedom.”

“To the  _ Black Pearl, _ ” he said, clinking our bottles together and raising it to his lips. I did the same but didn’t drink, watching with disgust as Jack continued to drink his until he collapsed on his back, unconscious from all the drinking.

I stared out at the dark ocean as the firelight began to die down. How long would I be trapped here with a rum-loving pirate? Would I ever see Maddie, or Will, or my father again?

As I sat there I made up my mind. I  _ would  _ get off this stinkin’ island, no matter how long it took or what risks there were.

*

The next morning, my plan was already under full steam. As I chuckled another barrel into the already blazing inferno I heard frantic yelling behind me. Without even turning around I knew it was Jack, no doubt with a hangover.

“No! Not good! Stop! Not good!” He yelled as he ran towards me. “What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!”

I rolled my eyes.  _ Here we go...  _ “Yes, the rum is gone.”

“Why is the rum gone?”

I whirled around to face him. “One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won’t see it?”

Jack was nervously biting his nails. “But why is the rum gone?”

I ignored him and sat down, facing the ocean to stare at the horizon. “Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on the horizon.”

**(A/n: This is probably the first and last time I’ll write in Jack’s view. If not, oh well. Enjoy!)**

*Jack’s P.O.V*

“Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on the horizon.”

As Elizabeth said that I yanked out my pistol, so intent on pulling the trigger there and then the look her sister had given me back on board the  _ Pearl  _ flashed through my mind, and I thought better of it, putting it away and stalking off away from her.

In my anger I began imitating her. “‘Must’ve been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must’ve been terrible for you.’  _ Well it bloody is now! _ ” I yelled. I stopped as I spotted a familiar Navy ship and a longboat off shore. The  _ Dauntless.  _ “There’ll be no living with her after this,” I muttered as I made my way back to Elizabeth.

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

“But we’ve got to save Will!” I protested to my father as soon as Jack and I were hauled aboard the  _ Dauntless. _

“No,” my father said firmly. “You’re safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!”

“Then we condemn him to death. Not to mention Maddie as well! She’s still out there, Father. Or have you forgotten that you have _ two  _ daughters?”

My father stiffened. “I’m afraid it would be too risky to retrieve your sister, Elizabeth. As for Mr. Turner... the boy’s fate is regrettable, but. Then, so was his decision to engage in piracy.”

I was furious with him. How could he just forget Maddie? “To rescue us - Maddie and I. To prevent anything from happening to us!”

“If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion,” Jack stepped away from Officers Murtogg and Mullroy and stood beside me. “The  _ Pearl  _ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It’s very unlikely she’ll be able to make good time. Think about it. The  _ Black Pearl.  _ The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?”

“By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself.”

My jaw dropped as I stared after the Commodore. I went after him, my father, Jack and the two officers following. “Commodore,” I pleaded. “I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift.” I felt a pit in the bottom of my gut as he turned back to face me. He believed me.

“Elizabeth? Are accepting the Commodore’s proposal?” My father asked.

I nodded, “I am.”

I rolled my eyes at Jack’s next comment, as did Norrington. “A wedding! I love weddings... drinks all around!” At the look on Norrington’s face Jack fell silent and held his hands out expectantly. “I know. ‘Clap him in irons,’ right?”

Norrington walked back down the stairs and stood beside me. “Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to the Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings for the phrase ‘silent as the grave’. Do I make myself clear?”

Jack nodded and I noticed he gulped slightly. “Inescapably clear,” then he was hauled to the helm by the two officers.

_ Jack,  _ I thought as I turned to the bow of the ship.  _ If you get us there too late, I will personally kill you myself. _

____________

**Quick A/N:**

**Thank you so again, those few people that are reading this. You are fantastic!**

**Drink up me earties, you ho!**

**Jxxx**


	10. 10~ I Accept

**A/N: This is what I imagined Maddie’s sword to be like.**

<https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/13/09/26/_Chapter_10_Maddies_sword.jpg>

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

I’ve lost track of how much time has passed since Barbossa marooned Jack and Elizabeth on that island. Barbossa had unlocked the cabin doors a while ago, but I didn’t bother going out. There is no one onboard I particularly want to talk to, except for Will, but he is in the brig with the crew from the  _ Interceptor.  _ I am still sitting in the window sill, ignoring anyone that came in. But towards early afternoon, one voice made me look up for the first time in hours.

“I know yer mad at me, and ye had ev’ry right to. But I was merely following the terms of yer friend, Turner. As for Jack... I had no use for him, he’s an enemy.”

“But still...” I sniffled, looking at him with tear stained cheeks. “You didn’t even let me say goodbye. I don’t know if I’ll ever see her again.” I sighed and wiped my eyes, cursing under my breath.  _ Dammit, he is seeing me in my most vulnerable state. _

Barbossa walked over and sat opposite me on the window sill. “What do you find so fascinating about staring out the window, anyways? It’s just water for miles.”

I gave a small smile and the usual twinkle returned to my eyes for a moment. “I’ve been staring out the window for most of my life, dreaming of sailing the seas. Now that I am, I cannot seem to take it all in.”

He chuckled lightly. “Aye, ev’ry pirate feels like that in his first days on a shi[. But after a while... the novelty of it wears off.”

I shook my head. “Not for me. There will  _ always  _ be something to fascinate me about the ocean, no matter how many times I sail to every corner.”

I resumed my silence for a while. In the time I  have been ignoring everyone on board, I’ve been pondering over Barbossa’s offer. The cons outweigh the pros, but what choice do I have? My sister I probably won’t see in... who knows how long, I might not get this opportunity again, and it’s my dream. Sighing, I looked up at the pirate Captain. “Captain Barbossa, I accept your offer.”

He seemed a bit startled and momentarily confused until his mind clicked on what I was talking about. He gave me one of the first genuine smiles I had seen from him, and it was my turn to be startled. “How ‘ld are you?” he asked suddenly.

I raised my eyebrow. “I’m 19, nearly 20. Why do you ask?”

He seemed rather amused. “You and Grapple aren’t that far part. He’s 21.”

“And how long has he been 21?” I asked with a smirk.

“About 10 years.”

I couldn’t help laughing, but I also couldn’t help but think,  _ He’s been the same age for 10 years? Crikey... _

“Are you positively sure you want to do this, Maddie?” he asked quietly, interrupting my thoughts. “I know you’ve got the skill and will to be one of us, but think about what you’re throwing away first. The rest of us, we didn’t have a choice. For us it was either join or die. Whereas you... you’ve got a family and a home waitin’ for ya.” With his thumb he jerked my chin up to look at him. “Don’t throw all that away just to end up getting a price on yer forehead.”

I looked him in the eye, and again was surprised by the look of genuine concern in the blue depths. “My sister I might not see again, my Father basically disowned me, and there is no one back home for me.”

“What about that stable boy Turner mentioned? Jeffrey, did he say his name was?”

I stiffened. I had hoped no one would hear about him. “He is... an old friend... who I  _ might  _ have developed feelings for. But he probably thinks I’m dead. After all, he did see Grapple dragging me off to your ship back in Port Royal.”

He smirked and patted my knee in almost a fatherly way, which threatened to bring tears to my eyes.  _ When was the last time someone had given me that father-daughter love?  _ “Then, I suppose, welcome to the crew, Miss Swann.”

“Ah, about that...” I smirked at him. “No more formalities. From now on, it’s just Maddie.”

“Alright then... Come on,” he stood up and beckoned me to follow. “I think it’s time you had a proper introduction to the crew.” I stood up and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, again, like a father would to his daughter. He kicked open the cabin door and whistled for the crew’s attention. As they gathered on the deck, Barbossa walked up to the helm where everyone could see him. “Gents,” he announced. “I would like to introduce our newest crew member, Maddie!”

Grapple was the first one to react; he walked forward and gave me a hi9gh-five, embracing me happily. Many others followed, clapping me on the back and Koehler and Twigg even hoisted me above their heads to stand at the base of the mast. I was passed a three-point hat, very similar to the one Will gave me, and someone pressed it down on my head. Feeling a bit bashful with all the positive attention - something I’m not used to - I jumped down from the platform and stood amongst the ranks of the crew, grinning. It was as if their urge to kill me yesterday had ever existed. I was especially surprised when Bo’sun handed me a sword, flashing me the nicest smile possible for him.

“What’s this?” I asked, examining the sword in its case as the crew fell silent.

“Ev’ry crew member needs their own weapon,” the first mate replied.

“Seeing as you’ve used someone else’s the last few times you’ve fought, it’s time you had yer own.” Ragetti put in.

I caught Grapple grinning madly and stared at him. “What is so funny, may I ask, Grapple?”

He held in a chuckle and stepped forward, crossing his arms as he grinned at me. “Take it out of the case,” he said. I obeyed, frowning. As soon as the hilt of the sword was in the sunlight my eyes widened and I gasped. I unsheathed the rest of the sword and rotated it. Tears of happiness springing to my eyes. “But this is... I thought -”

“Griffin recovered it from your house after Grapple took you,” Barbossa explained, coming to stand beside me. “No one else has been able to fight comfortably with it, so we just held onto it for the sake of stealing it. But now that you’re part of the crew... I reckon it’s time you had it back.”

I grinned and sheathed my sword again. It felt good to have  _ something  _ familiar with me.

“Alright, what’re you all standing around for?” Barbossa barked suddenly, making me jump. “Back to work!” As the crew scuttled around to continue working Barbossa lead me back into the cabin. “Maddie, yer a mighty good fighter, I’ll give ya that. Ye have spirit, there’s a flame inside of ye that you don’t see in most.”

I looked curiously at him as I sat down. WHere are you goin’ with this, Captain?”

“I’m sayin’... I would like to be yer mentor for the moment.”

My eyes widened and I stared at him. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not sayin’ it to offend ya, but there are some areas of your fightin’ that could use a bit of improvement. I can help ye, if you swear faithfulness to my command.”

I smiled at him and he returned in. “I would be honoured, Captain.”

“Alright, stand up and help me move the table.”

I got up and together we pushed the table and chairs up against the wall, leaving us with quite a bit of space in the center of the room.

“Draw your sword, and show me your defense stance.” I did so and he circled me, correcting my posture and stance to what he called perfection. Truthfully, it felt better, more prepared. “How do ye feel?” he asked.

I kept my eyes up front as I replied, “Ready for anything.”

He nodded in approval. “That’s good. That’s how ye  _ should  _ feel when in a defensive stance. If you get a tingling feeling in yer arms, yer doin’ something wrong. If your weight feels balanced throughout your muscles and you can hold yourself up, prepared for the first move, then you’re in the advantage point.”

He drew his own sword and stood beside me, getting into the same position. I only came up to his shoulder, but he had to bend his knees more so he was balanced. “The shorter you are, the better your stance will be,” he said. “Like yourself, you are shorter than me so you don't need to bend your knees as much, however,” he looked at me from the corner of his eye. “You will need to put more force into your strike if you have to make the first move. That’s the only disadvantage that comes with shorter heights, you most likely lack the upper body strength of taller opponents.”

I raised an eyebrow. “You calling me tiny?”

He smirked, “Not necessarily, just... lacking a bit in height ‘cause of your age. Now, I am going perform an attack on you, and I want you to try and out-maneuver me. Understand?” I nodded and braced my muscles as he stood in front of me, taking the same stance. Without warning he lashed at me with his sword. Thinking quickly I leapt back a step, nearly losing my footing but managing to stay upright. I blocked his blade as he brought it down on me and I kicked out, pushing him away.

As he straightened he smiled. “Nice job. Not quite what I expected, and although you may lack the upper body strength of taller people you certainly make up for it with your leg muscles. However,” he lowered his sword and paced around me. “You weren’t fully prepared. Before you can argue with me, although you thought and felt like you were ready, your brain and muscles were saying two completely different things. Your brain was telling you ready and your muscles were telling you that you weren’t. Now take up your stance again and I’ll show you.” I got into my defensive stance again, following his previous tips. “Good, now show me what you did before I attacked.” I braced my muscles and tightened my grip on my sword handle. “Ah, I see...” He walked around me, inspecting closely. “Do you always brace yourself before an attack?”

“Always, so I can push off or back with enough force.”

“Ah, clever. You’ve developed that to give you the upper body strength. But, it means you are not fully balanced.” He ran his hand along my arm, giving me goosebumps. “Relax,” he whispered. “You’re all tense. Just forget for a moment that you’re about to be attacked.”

“Captain?”

“Just trust me.” Reluctantly, I slowly relaxed my muscles, returning to the original defensive stance. “Very good,” he crouched by the floor at my feet. “Switch your feet around, so your left one is at the front.” I did so. “Remember to keep your strongest foot at the back, so then you can push off with enough force and save your strength for pulling your weaker leg back without much force. Saves your energy and it means you a better stance for giving the comeback strike.” I nodded, slowly taking all of this in.

“Okay, let’s try this again. Same as before, but using what I just told you.” I nodded and braced myself. “Relax those muscles!” he told me sternly as he lashed out at me and I leapt back again. “You’re tensing up!” At the last second I relaxed my muscles a slight bit and was able to keep my balance as I leapt back. I blocked his strike again but instead of kicking out, this time I spun around, twisting my sword and his locked with mine so he was holding his at an awkward angle.

He smirked at me. “You learn fast,” he said slowly. “But not fast enough.” Lifting his outside leg and swinging around he caught me in the stomach and I got flung back, crashing to the floor, I clutched my shoulder and blinked spots from my eyes. Once my vision was clear I was Barbossa crouching by my side, his eyes full of concern. “Are you alright?”

I nodded and allowed him to help me to my feet. “Just a hard impact with the floor. And... I was not expecting you to do that.”

He handed me my sword again and smirked. “In battle, you have to be ready for anything. Always expect the unexpected. Your opponent will try to outsmart and outmaneuver you in any way possible.”

I nodded and brushed hair from my eyes. “I realize I won’t be fighting people who cannot die.”

He continued to mentor me until sundown, teaching me all kinds of difficult maneuvers that usually take years to perfect. By the time he called the lesson off, I had managed to disarm him more than ten times, only falling over three times before quickly regaining my feet, To lessen the possibility of him accidentally stabbing me, he had stuck the cork from a rum bottle to the tip of his sword, making it harmless against me. He told me I could stab him as much as I liked, but as this was only practice I saw no need.

“Well done, Maddie,” he patted me on the back and wiped his brow. “You certainly are a faster learner than others in the crew.”

I smiled tiredly and removed my boots enjoying the freedom wiggling my toes. “If it’s alright with you, Captain, I’m going to take a quick swim to cool of.”

Barbossa looked out the window at the fading sun before nodding. “I’ll call you back on board when it’s time to leave. I’ll lower the anchor for the meantime.”

I smiled and walked out onto the deck. The crew were either finishing off their duties or chilling in the shade with cards. Twigg and Griffin and a few others swung lazily from the rigging. I found Grapple leaning on the railing beside them. “Hello,” I said slowly.

“Hello,” they all replied. Grapple turned to me. “How was training with the Cap’n?” he asked.

I smiled. “It was... interesting. Much better than anything I ever got back home.”

“Even though yer friend Turner is the one who taught you yer tricks?” Bo’sun asked. “I thought that was pretty good.”

“I’m not saying Will was a bad teacher. He was fantastic, but what he could teach me was limited to his knowledge that he learnt from someone who hadn’t even set foot on a ship’s deck. Barbossa expanded my knowledge.”

Out of the corner I saw Barbossa ordering Pintel and Ragetti to lower the starboard anchor, meaning we were halting in sailing for the moment.

Koehler tapped me on the shoulder and smirked. “So yer reckon you could fight all o’ us at once now, do ye?”

I returned the smirk and sat on the edge of the railing so I was facing them. “Perhaps... or are you lot afraid you’ll be beaten by a girl again?”

Grapple laughed. “The way you behave and dress nd fight, anyone would think weren’t female at all!”

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder before completely relaxing my shoulders and allowing myself to fall backwards off the ship. I heard Grapple, Bo’sun and Koehler cry out in horror as I straightened my arms above my head and dove gracefully into the water. The cool temperature of the water hit me like a punch in the face - surprising, but much more welcoming. The heat of the day, and from training with Barbossa, had left me longing for cold temperatures. I opened my eyes and took in the beauty of the blue tint surrounding me. There was complete silence, except for the distant muffled yelling above the surface and the sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

As if just coming out of a trance I kicked for the surface, wiping water from my eyes as I looked back up at the ship. Nearly the entire crew were hovering at the railing, and some, like Grapple and Twigg, looked prepared to leap over the side after me. I grinned up at them and waved. “Hey, guys!” I called. “Wanna come for little swim?”

“Maddie! Are you crazy?!” Grapple yelled as he leant over the railing. “WHat are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m swimming!”

“We thought you were tryin’ to drown yourself!” Hoehler shouted.

I shook my head, treading water as I swam further out. “Nah, ‘course not. I’m just cooling off after a long day.”

Barbossa’s head appeared beside Grapple and Twigg. “Ah, I see you were serious about the swim, Miss Maddie!” He grinned. “How’s the water?”

I smiled and leant my head back, allowing the water to rush over my head. “Fantastic! Haven’t felt anything better!”

I flicked my eyes from the Captain to Grapple and back to Barbossa. He seemed to understand and smirked, patting Grapple on the shoulder. “Well, why didn’t ye say so? Why didn’t ye invite us?” With a pirate-y laugh he pushed Grapple over the side, sending him splashing into the water beside me.

Grapple emerged from the water, coughing and spluttering. Before anyone could laugh about it though, Barbossa also pushed Twigg overboard, followed by Koehler, Ragetti, Griffin, Mr. Funny-hat-who-owns-the-hand-bombs (I found out his name was Pyro) and a few others who were laughing too much. I could barely hold myself up as half the crew joined me in the water, I was laughing too hard. Grapple swam over  to me and scowled. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

I shrugged and smiled at him. “Maybe. But you can’t blame me for pushing you overboard!”

He grinned and splashed water at me. I gasped and splashed him back. We kept splashing each other, each wave of water getting more and more aggressive. Soon other members of the crew had joined in, so we were involved in a full-scale water fight. Right before Koehler could splash me I dove under the surface, swimming between their legs for a more secluded part of the water. I felt someone grab my ankle and looked back to see Grapple. He smiled at me and I resurfaces for more air with him beside me. I wiped water from my eyes and grinned at him.

“What was that whole grabbing the ankle episode for?” I asked him and he whipped his shoulder- length brown hair back from his face.

“I wanted to grab your attention.”

I smiled. “Well, it worked.”

We looked back at the rest of the crew in the water who were still having a more violent water fight. Up on the ship’s deck Bo’sun was laughing along with Barbossa before he was pushed in by Pintel. I saw Barbossa’s eyes scanning the fighting crew below him, and I figured he was looking for me. I glanced at Grapple as we tread water. “Let’s dive again,” I suggested.

He nodded and held my hand as we dove beneath the surface again, allowing the cool temperature of the blue tinted water to engulf us. All I could hear was the sounds of bubbles escaping from our mouths, my heartbeat thumping in my ears and the distant splashing of the crew. I made eye contact with Grapple and he pulled me to him. He began swimming in a circle and I followed, the two of us creating a spiral in the water around us. I was feeling the urge for air and pulled away to resurface but Grapple stopped me, holding my face in his hands.

“It’s alright! I’ll breathe for both of us!” he yelled amongst a stream of bubbles.

At least, I think that’s what he said. I was on the verge of panicking when he slammed his lips on to mine, filling my lungs with oxygen. I relaxed from my struggling and wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his hands to my waist, deepening the kiss. We pulled away after a moment and stared into each other’s eyes. Then I felt like my lungs were going to burst and kicked for the surface with Grapple following. As I coughed up small mouthfuls of water he helped me stay afloat.

I cleared my eyes of water droplets and smiled at him. “Wow,” I whispered. “Are you sure you’re not becoming attached?” 

He grinned and laid his hand on my cheek. Suddenly we were interrupted when I felt a tugging under my arms and I was hauled out of the water and through the air, landing with a thud on the deck. I coughed up the remainder of the water and disentangled myself from the rope as Grapple landed beside me with a loud thump. He threw a rope from around his arm to the side and scanned me with his eyes as we lay there on the deck. “You alright?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, you?” He nodded and suddenly had a coughing fit, retching up a bit of water. As he calmed down I looked up to find us surrounded by the crew, with Barbossa glaring at us.

“And what do you call that?” I spluttered angrily, climbing to my feet and glaring at the Captain. “If you want someone out of the water, you  _ ask, _ not haul them out by their arms!”

Several of the crew seemed amused by my tone but their smirks vanished when Barbossa spoke. “When you didn’t resurface, I thought you had drowned!”

I was caught off guard by the fear and concern in his eyes. “Swimming is the one thing that helps me relax. If I didn’t resurface for a moment I was merely trying to clear my head.”

“And yet you didn’t resurface for  _ five minutes. _ And when you did, it was with  _ him _ !” He nodded at Grapple, who was now on his feet.

_ Five minutes? We were kissing for five minutes?! _

I glanced at Grapple, who looked rather guilty, then back at Barbossa. “I know you’re Captain, but why are you so concerned if I die? Am I not allowed to have some quiet time with a friend?”

“He seems more than a friend...” Someone muttered and I growled.

“I heard that,” I snapped without even turning my head towards the speaker. “And so what if he is?” The crew stiffened visibly, and Barbossa’s eyes widened.

Without waiting for a reply I stormed away from them, climbing the rigging to sit up in the crow’s nest. Below me the crew went about doing whatever they usually do and I saw Grapple having a heated argument with Barbossa. I caught a few things being said like, “... I care about her!” and “So do !” and “You can’t control her forever!” and “She’s as good a daughter as I’m ever gonna get! So of course I’ll protect her with me life!”

That voice I recognized as Barbossa’s. I glanced down to see Barbossa standing at the helm, fuming silently while Grapple was heading in my direction. Squeezing water from my hair I noticed how see through my shirt must have been, but I couldn’t care less. I leant my head back and closed my eyes, my mind spinning with all these confused emotions.

“Maddie?”

I jumped slightly when Grapple spoke, and climbed into the crow’s nest beside. I shifted to make room and for a while we said nothing, just staring at the beautiful sunset.

“Is it true?” I said after a while. “That both of you - you and Barbossa - care about me?”

He seemed to be having difficulty meeting my eyes. “Y-yes, it is true. Barbossa cares for you like any father would. You are the daughter he ne’er had, so he wants to protect you from any harm that should come to ye.”

I thought about the look in his eyes all through the afternoon, and the way he had spoken to me. It did remind me of fatherly love, but from a  _ pirate _ ? Was that possible?

“And what about you?” I asked.

He sighed and this time, he did meet my eyes. “I care about ye... a lot. And... what happened underwater, I’m sorry. I was way out of line. You’re way out of my league -”

I cut him off by placing my lips gently on his. When I pulled away I smiled at him. “Does that confirm what you’re trying to say?”

He nodded sheepishly and I let out a shiver - involuntarily and because my wet clothes were chilling me to the bone, despite the warm setting sun on my face. He wrapped his arm around me and held me to his chest. And for a cursed pirate, he was like a mini furnace. He warmed me up almost instantly. I smiled in content and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep as the stars began appearing.

__________

**Hey readers!**

**This should give you something to read while a wait to post the next chapter. This one is probably my longest one yet, but I tried to make it interesting!**

**Another thing, all the sword fighting moves and tips, I have tried to learn from other books with sword fighting, but most of it is just made up, so I apologize if something is incorrect or doesn’t make sense. This IS fiction, after all!**

**Thank you so much for the reads. I am actually exploding inside whenever I look and see there are more. :D**

**Enjoy the longest chapter yet!**

**Thanks,**

**J xxx**


	11. 11~ Last Moments

**Quick A/N:**

**Sorry if the last chapter was a bit... boring, for lack of better word. And I’m apologizing in advance for this one, because I was just looking for a filler before the main stuff. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reads.**

**J xxx**

**______________**

*Maddie’s P.O.V* The next morning I woke up in the same spot, in the crow’s nest with Grapple’s arms around me. Sunlight filled my vision and in the distance I could see the outline of an island.

We were there, almost.

I looked up at Grapple and he looked down at me, meeting my gaze. I smiled and flicked his chin. “Don’t you ever sleep?” I asked.

He shrugged. “Technically, I’m not alive. So I have no need to.”

A lot of shouting on the deck below caught our attention and we peeked over the edge. We glanced at each other before each grabbing a rope and sliding to the deck, one after the other. The thumping of our boots on the deck put a halt to the arguing, and I glared at the crew. “What is irritating you all so much that you risk bloodshed - even though that’s not possible for you.”

Immediately they all looked guilty and moved away to do their own thing. Only Ragetti remained behind and he muttered in my ear as he walked past, “The crew are concerned for yer well being, what with you and Grapple being official now.”

I didn’t get a chance to ask him what he meant because he’d moved away, but I glanced curiously at Grapple, who shrugged. He clearly didn’t know either. I saw Barbossa making his way down from the helm and he made eye contact with me. I really didn’t feel like facing him this morning so I headed below deck to the brig. It was high time I talked to Will.

*

“I was wondering if and when you would show your face around here.”

I gave him a small smile and stepped out of the shadows so I was looking into his cell. “How did you know it was me?”

“Your footsteps are lighter than a man’s, and you smell like fresh lavender and sea salt instead of seat and a rotting corpse.”

He was sitting against the wall, fiddling unconsciously with his shirt sleeve. I pulled up a barrel and sat down on it, churning over things to say in my mind.

“Miss Elizabeth?”

A gruff voice in the cell behind me made me turn, curious. In the opposite cell was the crew from the  _ Interceptor,  _ most who seemed to be the pirate-y, scruffy type. One had a parrot on his shoulder, one was a dwarf and I saw one female out of around what looked 20 men. One man who looked to be in his fifties was at the front, nearest the cell bars, staring curiously at me. When he met my eyes he seemed disappointed.

“It’s not her, Gibbs,” Will said quietly. “This is her sister, Maddie.”

The man stuck his dirty hand through the bars and I grasped it with my equally dirty hand in a friendly shake. “Gibbs... didn’t you use to work for the Navy?” I asked.

“Once...” he replied. “I remember the day we pulled Will from the water, your sister was singing about pirates.” He smirked. “Eight years ago when I said it was bad luck.”

“And yet here you are, a pirate yourself,” I returned the smirk then turned back to Will. “Will?” I spoke after a moment. “Talk to me, please.”

“Why should I?” he stood and I rose to meet him as he approached the bars. “Give me a reason why I should talk to you, when you’re with  _ them.  _ I thought you being kept against your will, but no... I find out you’re one of them!”

I glared at him. “I had pistol pointed at my head, in case you hadn’t noticed! Barbossa gave me the offer because he recognized that I did not belong in Elizabeth’s world! But when you got caught, I hadn’t accepted. I only accepted when I had sat in the cabin for hours, weighing out the pros and cons. There seemed to be more positives!”

“Apart from earning a price on your head?” He raised an eyebrow but kept the firm tone.

“Apart from earning a price on my head,” I agreed. “But Will, I don’t know if I’ll see Elizabeth again, whether she’ll survive or not. I don’t know if you’ll survive tonight, whether I’ll see you again. I don’t -” I sighed and clenched my fists. “I don’t know anything anymore! My life has completely turned upside down!”

I sat on the barrel again with my head in my hands. Will knelt down in front of me and stretched his arm through the bars, squeezing my wrist. “I can understand why you chose this life, if you think you’ve lost everyone you care about. But... must you choose the life of a pirate?”

I looked up at him with sad eyes, so close to tears but holding them in. I  _ would not  _ cry in front of all these pirates. “You’ve known for a long time how I dream of sailing the seas,” I whispered. “Maybe becoming a pirate is not how I imagined it, but if it means I survive this... adventure, or whatever it is, then so be it.”

“And what will happen when all of this is over? Will you allow yourself to be swept into a life of danger and possible death or return to Port Royal?”

I hesitated then sighed, pulling my hand out of his grasp. “I don’t know.” I stood up and moved away. From the look on Will’s face he must’ve thought I was leaving, but I was reaching for the keys on the hook by the stairs. Unlocking Will’s cell I placed them back on the hook before letting myself into the cell and shutting the door behind me.

“You do realize that you’re now trapped in here, right?” Will asked.

I shrugged. “We’re nearly at the Isla de Muerta, so I couldn’t care less if I’m in here or in the crow’s nest. As long as it means I get to say a proper goodbye to someone I care about.”

We stood there staring at each other for a moment, before smiling sadly and pulled the other into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around Will’s neck, my feet lifting off the ground a few inches, and he held me close, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“I never did properly thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Maddie,” he whispered.

I snorted. What have I ever done for you? If anything, I should be thanking you for everything you taught me.”

“Nonsense. I was happy to be your teacher.” he pulled away and held me by my shoulders so I was forced to meet his gaze. “Do you remember my first day in Port Royal?” I nodded as we sank to the ground against the wall. “You were riding and Norrington was marching me through the town. Norrington called you over and asked you to show me to  _ Smithy’s. _ ”

I smirked. “More like he ordered rather than asked me.” 

He chuckled lightly. “Yes, yes it did seem like that. Anyway, you pulled me aboard your horse like I weighed nothing. You showed me around and told me all about Port Royal. You made me forget for a moment that everything and everyone I had known was gone.” He looked at me. “You were the first friend I ever made.”

I frowned. “But you met Elizabeth before me. You saw more of her than you saw me.”

He shook his head. “I may have met her first, but we exchanged names before I passed out. You and I actually had a conversation. And as you and your sister grew older, I saw less of Elizabeth and more of you. As much as I love your sister, you were more of a friend than she was as we were growing up.”

I smiled softly, gently flicking his chin. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, though,” I whispered. “as we were growing up, even yesterday when yo uordered her release. You love her, Will. She may have stolen the medallion from you, but you still love her, more than you know or care to admit.”

He glanced sideways at me. “How did you know she took the medallion?”

“She mentioned it to me the day I met you, She was afraid that -”

“- That I was a pirate, yes. We’ve had that conversation recently.”

“Ah, right. When you aboard the  _ Interceptor,  _ I assume?” He nodded. “When I thought Barbossa had killed her because Jack returned to the  _ Black Pearl  _ instead of her.”

“Sorry about that. If I had known where you were, I would’ve tried to grab you too. At least we would’ve been able to head for Port Royal immediately.”

“But there still would’ve been the fact of the  _ Pearl  _ catching up with you. This ship is faster than the  _ Interceptor,  _ you would’ve been caught before you were even a day’s sail away from home. There would've been no point in you coming after me.”

“It would’ve put me in you father’s good books again, though.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Let’s just say I... took some risks to come after you and Elizabeth. I - how did Jack put it? - sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga... I am a true pirate.”

I shook my head. “My Father will understand why you did those things. He will grant you clemency, and things will be alright for you. For me... not so much.”

“I hate to be rude and negative-thinking, but how do we know that we’ll get out of this?”

I gave him the  _ look,  _ my look, which usually meant I knew something he didn’t or I was planning to get into trouble no matter how things were planned. “Because Elizabeth is with Jack Sparrow, and from what I gathered in the two seconds I nearly killed him, he’ll find a way to get back at Barbossa.”

“I thought you thought Elizabeth was dead.”

“I didn’t say that, but I do believe that she might not survive for much longer if she’s not found. I hate to think that way, but everything else positive in my life seems to have gone downhill.

We sat there for who knows how long, talking about a lot of things before I was caught off guard by Will’s next question: “So, I hear that you and a certain pirate are... together?”

I gulped. How was I supposed to reply to that? Yes, Grapple and I had kissed, we had admitted something for each other. Plus, there is Barbossa’s fatherly love for me...  _ Argh! Why does my life have to be so complicated? _

“Maddie?”

I shook my head back into reality and swallowed nervously. “I guess? We kissed and we kinda admitted what we felt for the other... but I really don’t know. How can one fall in love with a cursed pirate?”

“How can one fall in love with a stable boy?” Will smirked.

“Oi, watch yourself. How can one fall in love with a fair maiden of even fairer blood?”

He scowled playfully at me and swept strands of hair from his eyes. As we were talking I heard Pintel and Ragetti walk in, each carrying a dirty looking mop and an even filthier looking bucket, no doubt filled with water. I shook my head and smiled sympathetically. Guess who got left with mopping the lower decks?

Pintel mopped the deck at our cell door, and he raised his head to glare at Gibbs. “Have any of ye seen Maddie? The Cap’n is lookin’ for her, said she came down ‘ere.”

Gibbs smirked and glanced at me over Pintel’s shoulder. I motioned for him to stay quiet, and I stood up as noiselessly as possible. “Try turning around, Pin.”

Ragetti sniggered when Pintel literally jumped in the air, waving the mop in front of him as a weapon. He slowly lowered it and relaxed when he saw me standing at the cell door. “Geez, Maddie. You’re like a shadow -” He broke off when he realized where I was. “What’re ye doin’ in there?”

I shrugged. Spending time with my best friend before you possibly kill him. Is that too much to ask?”

Pintel shrugged as well. “Perhaps. The Ca’n is lookin’ for you.”

“Well, I’m not leaving, not yet. Besides...” I gave them a cheeky grin. “... I’m locked in here with Will, so you’ll have to unlock the cell, with the possibility of him escaping. I don’t really think you're that stupid, are you?”

I could see Will holding in laughter and Pintel glared at me and turned back to mopping the floor. Will gave me a high-five and wrapped me in a friendly hug.

The parrot in the opposite cell suddenly squawked, “Awwk, shiver me timbers.”

Gibbs looked over his shoulder at the man and his parrot before turning to Pintel. “Cotton ‘ere says you missed a bit.”

That seemed to piss him off, for Pintel flapped the mop against the cellars, flicking dirty water at them and causing them to step back. Will smirked and let go of me, leaning on the bars to face Pintel. “You knew William Turner?” he asked.

I frowned. Was he talking about his father?

Pintel stopped mopping long enough to look at Will. “Ol’ Bootstrap Bill,” he growled. “We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn’t right with the code. That’s why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed... and remain cursed.”

“Stupid blighter,” Ragetti spat.

“Good man,” Gibbs put in.

“Well,” Pintel continued. “As you can imagine that didn’t sit too well with the Captain.”

“That didn’t sit too well with the Captain, at all,” Ragetti sniggered. “Tell him what Barbossa did.”

“I’m telling the story!” Pintel snapped. “So... what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps’ bootstraps.”

“Bootstraps’ bootstraps,” Ragetti muttered.

“The last we saw of ol’ Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones’ Locker. ‘Course it was only after that we learnt we needed his blood to lift the curse.”

“That’s what you call ironic.”

The two of them snickered and I saw Will’s shoulders sag. I placed a sympathetic hand on his arm, and was startled when I saw an anger I’d never seen before in his eyes. The sound of footsteps made us all look up, and at the foot of the stairs stood Barbossa with Twigg and Koehler. “Bring him!” He spat and threw the cell keys to Ragetti who hastily caught them.

The Captain turned to leave when he spotted me hiding behind Will. As Ragetti and Pintel hauled Will out and tied his hands behind his back, Barbossa grabbed my wrist and hauled me out as well. I struggled all the way, making the going hard. So, of course, Barbossa swung me over his shoulder... again. When he did eventually put me back on my feet, I saw we were back in the lagoon of the Isla de Muerta and the sun was beginning to set.

_ How long was I in the brig? _

I glared at the Captain and straightened my shirt. “Was that really necessary?”

He smirked. “You are accompanying us to the cave. As soon as the curse is lifted, I am taking you sailing all around the seas. I want you there to see it done.”

I nodded, slightly surprised. Soon we were climbing into the boats, but before I did Grapple grabbed my arm. He was staying on board to guard the shi[. “Stay safe, ye hear me?” he whispered.

“It’s not as if any harm can come to me in the cave, right?”

“But still...” he sighed and hugged me tightly. “I cannot wait to take you sailing the seven seas.”

I smiled and brushed my finger across his cheek. “Neither can I.”

“Until tomorrow?”

I pecked his lips lightly. “Until tomorrow.”

*Jack’s P.O.V*

Well, here we were... again. Back in the lagoon of the Isla de Muerta, and I could see the distinct shadow of the  _ Black Pearl.  _ I smiled to myself and turned to Norrington, who I had the  _ utmost  _ pleasure of being stuck in a longboat with off shore behind some rocks.

“I don’t care for the situation,” Norrington said. “Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush.”

_ My God, how thick is this guy? _

“Not if you’re the one doing the ambushing,” I argued. “I go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the  _ Dauntless  _ and blast the bejesus outta ‘em with your little cannon, eh?” I draped an arm casually around his shoulder for affect “What do you have to lose?”

With a boring tone he peeled off my arm from his shoulder. “Nothing I’d lament being rid of.”

_ Ouch... _

“Now, to be quite honest with you,” I continued. “There’s still a slight risk for those aboard the  _ Dauntless  _ which includes the future Mrs. Commodore.” He glared at me and instantly I shivered involuntarily because it reminded me of the glare Maddie had given me. Speaking of the damsel, where was she?

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

As soon as Norrington and Jack were in the longboats and heading off with soldiers, Norrington’s second in command, Gillette, and another soldier grabbed me by the arms and began pulling me along the deck to the cabin. “Sorry, but for your own safety,” he said.

_ For my own safety, my ass... _

“Coward!” I spat. “The Commodore ordered - I have to tell him! The pirates! They’re cursed!” They threw me in through the doorway. “They cannot be killed!”

“Don’t worry, miss, he’s already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story.” With a slight chuckle at his own joke Gillette shut the doors and locked me in.

“This is Jack Sparrow’s doing!” I yelled, but I went unheard. Whirling around, I searched the room for a means of escape. I  _ had  _ to get to that cave, to save Will and, if possible, Maddie.

“What would Maddie do?” I muttered. “What would Maddie do, what would Maddie do...?”

My eyes fell upon the window at the back, then on he bed sheets. I smiled to myself. “Oh, Maddie. “You must be rubbing off on me...”


	12. 12~ Jack's Plan

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

Barbossa was leading the rest of us into the caves, keeping me close by his side. Will followed behind with Pintel and Ragetti. As Barbossa tossed an apple in the air and caught it I heard what Pintel was saying to Will.

“No reason to fret. It’s just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood.”

Then Twigg burst in. “No mistakes this time. He’s only half-Turner. We spill it all!”

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rising as Will caught up to me. I looked at him apologetically but he kept his eyes focused on where he was walking.

*

Barbossa was standing on top of the same treasure hill with Will being held by Twigg and Koehler so his head was hovering over the chest of Aztec gold. I had ben forced by Barbossa to stand next to him, and clutched in my hand was the very knife that was going to be used to spill Will’s blood. The crew were cheering as Barbossa began the chant.

“Begun by blood...” Suddenly I saw a familiar red bandana making its way through the crowd. “... by blood un-”

The crew fell silent and everyone stared at the newcomer. “Jack!” Will exclaimed.

“S’not possible.” Barbossa looked as if he were about to faint from shock.

“Not probable,” Jack replied. I smirked. He hasn’t changed.

“Where’s ELizabeth?” I demanded, my voice echoing through the cave.

Bo’sun’s firm hand prevented Jack from coming any further forward. He seemed surprised yet also relieved to see me there, but he was addressing Will as much as me. “She’s safe, just like  _ I  _ promised. She’s all set to marry Norrington, just like  _ she  _ promised. And you get to die for her, just like  _ you  _ promised. So we’re all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman.”

I rolled my eyes at him.

“Shut up!” Barbossa snapped. “You’re next.” As Bo’sun tightened his grip on Jack’s shoulder Barbossa pulled me forward and held his hand over mine so both of us were holding the knife. He pressed the blade against Will’s throat, ready to slit it. I resisted the slightest bit.

“You don’t want to be doing that, mate. Much less force the lass to do it.”

If it weren’t for Barbossa’s strong hand over mine I would’ve thrown the knife at Jack, and this time I wouldn’t have missed on purpose. Barbossa glared at Jack. “No, I really think I do.” He forced my hand closer to Will’s throat but I shoved him back, throwing the knife to the ground.

“No,” I whispered as he regained his feet. Everyone was staring at me. “I’ve allowed you to teach me the basic skills of a pirate but I  _ will not  _ allow you to force me to kill my best friend.”

Barbossa’s eyes seemed to glow in anger and he grabbed a handful of my hair and threw me aside. I rolled down the treasure hill and landed in a pool of water by Jack. I glared at Barbossa and wiped blood from a cut on my cheek as Jack helped me to my feet.

“ _ Why  _ don’t I want to be doing it?” Barbossa asked Jack with a roll of his eyes.

“Well, because -” he brushed Bo’sun’s hand off of his shoulder and began slowly walking towards Barbossa. “- because the  _ HMS Dauntless,  _ pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you.”

I caught Will’s eye and he raised an eyebrow. I frowned as I pondered over what Jack was saying. If the  _ Dauntless  _ was here, Elizabeth was here, too. That meant she  _ was  _ safe, but how were we going to get out of  _ this _ ?

“Just hear me out, mate,” Jack said. “You order your men to row out to the  _ Dauntless.  _ They do what they do best. Robert’s your Uncle, Fannie’s your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet.”

I was suddenly feeling rather suspicious of Jack.  _ What is he planning? _

:Course you’ll take the grandest as you flagship, and who’s to argue?” he continued. “But what of the  _ Pearl _ ? Name me Captain, I’ll sail under your colors, I’ll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as... Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?”

Barbossa seemed deep in thought over this. “I s’pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?” He looked at Will as he said this, who had straightened upright.

“No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance...” He picked up a small handful of medallions. “... after you’ve killed Norrington’s men...” He threw one back with each word. “... every... last... one.”

As he was speaking I made my way back up to Barbossa’s side, not saying anything as I got a good look at Jack’s face. Is eyes had a weird glint, not like his usual cheeky twinkle. It looked like he was trying not to smirk, as if he was purposefully playing dumb. Then I saw a flash of gold in his hand, then with a flick of his wrist and it was gone. I smirked, and Will glanced quickly to me. He had seen it too. So Jack  _ was  _ up to something.

“You’ve been planning this from the beginning!” Will snarled. “Ever since you learned my name.”

“Yeah,” Jack raised both eyebrows like it was obvious.

“I want fifty percent of your plunder,” Barbossa said.

“Fifteen.”

“Forty.”

“Twenty-five. I’ll buy you the hat. A really big one... Commodore.”

Barbossa smirked and held out his hand in agreement. “We have and accord.” Once they released each other’s hands Jack bellowed out, “All hands to the boats!” Barbossa looked at him askance and Jack fell silent. “Apologies. You give the orders.”

“Gents... take a walk.”

Grinning like they knew something we didn’t, the crew made their way out of the caves. Only a few stayed behind with us, such as Pyro, Griffin and others who I didn’t know the names of. As Twigg and Koehler left I raced to Will, and the two of us exchanged smiles.

“Do you have any idea what Jack is up to?” I whispered.

“I have a hunch... but I think I’m wrong.”

I smiled and nearly cracked up laughing when I saw Pintel and Ragetti struggling to put on dresses. I walked over to them and gave them a hand with the stitching at the back. “Never send a man to do a woman’s job...” I muttered.

“I hate this. I HATE this!” Pintel said and he picked up a parasol.

Ragetti, on the other hand, almost seemed to be enjoying himself. He was wearing a pink dress I recognized from back home. I smirked at him. “Ragetti,” I said as he turned to me. “Whatever you have to do, don’t bother bringing the dress back. I never liked it anyway.”

He seemed confused but nodded and they climbed into a longboat, rowing their way out into the moonlit lagoon.


	13. 13~ Traitor!

*Third Person*

Pintel was rowing a longboat out into the lagoon, in clear view of Norrington and his men, sitting in the boats. He and Ragetti each held up a parasol, protecting themselves from the moonlight. Meanwhile beneath them, the rest of the crew was walking along the sea bed towards the  _ Dauntless.  _

“This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy,” Ragetti said. “Cept they was in a horse... instead of dresses. A wooden horse.” Pintel rolled his eyes at his companion, even though they were sitting back to back.

While they were distracting the soldiers and sailors, the pirates were slowly and carefully boarding the  _ Dauntless. _

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

I heard a tapping on the door, followed by my father’s voice. I held back a groan of annoyance. Perfect. This is exactly what I  _ don’t  _ need. Thankfully, he didn’t come inside, but he instead sat down outside the door as he began talking.

“Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn’t be more proud of you.” As he was talking I threw my makeshift rope out the window and carefully climbed out into a boat waiting below me. All the while my father continued talking. “But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision.”

_ What is he blabbing a about?  _ I thought as I started rowing towards the  _ Black Pearl.  _

Shortly after I had started rowing I heard someone call out, “Yoo-hoo!” As I came around the back of the  _ Dauntless  _ I saw two people in a longboat, rowing towards the  _ Dauntless.  _ With a chill racing down my spine I pulled faster. I recognized that voice. Pintel and Ragetti - wearing  _ dresses? _

All part of Jack’s plan, no doubt, or something like that.

*Third Person*

“Oooh!” Ragetti called, waving in a very feminine way at the soldiers on the  _ Dauntless. _

“Stop that!” Ragetti scolded. “I already feel like a fool.”

“You look nice, though.”

Pintel chuckled then stopped, thinking over what Ragetti had said. He dropped the parasol and turned around, knocking away Ragetti’s parasol. “I look nice?!” he began strangling him when they realized they were exposed to the moonlight, and therefore to the gaze of the soldiers. Pintel pulled out his pistol and shot it at the Lieutenant, just missing his head but instead knocking his hat off, causing him to turn around and spot the rest of the pirates preparing to attack. All the soldiers drew their swords and locked into an interesting battle with the cursed pirates, who were nothing but skeletons dressed in rags.

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

With half the crew gone, Barbossa was sitting on a throne looking bored, Jack was searching through the mountains of treasure and Griffin was guarding Will, there wasn’t much to do. I walked over to WIll and shooed GRiffin away. “Just give me a minute with him,” I eventually coaxed him to step away, but only a few metres. At least he was out of earshot.

“I’m sorry, Will!” I whispered, throwing my arms around him. “I didn’t know Barbossa intended for me to kill you. If I had known, I -”

“Hey, hey,” he pulled away so he could look me in the eye. “It’s alright. You refused, that’s the main thing. You may be strong, but I don’t think even you could’ve killed me” After a moment of silence he spoke again. “You’re not actually following that pirate, are you?”

I sighed. “Will, we’ve already had this discussion. And it’s my choice. If it means I get to sail the seas, then yes.”

“Do you know what Elizabeth, what your father would say?”

“Elizabeth is safe elsewhere and she knows of my dream. As for my Father... he basically disowned me as his daughter. Neither of them are here right now, so their opinions do not matter.”

“Maddie, she’s your sister, he spoke quietly but firmly, and I couldn’t bear to see the hurt in his eyes. “They’re the only family you have. You might as well return home with them.”

“Will, you know going back to Port Royal will only make me more miserable. After being out here for how many days, land will seem so foreign.” I flicked hair from my face. “I do not belong amongst the ranks of fine women in their petticoats and corsets. I never did. Even my mother recognized that.”

Will sighed and bent his knees so he could look me in the eye. “I know I cannot force you to do this, but can you at least go back to see your sister married? And then you can go wherever you want.”

I hesitated, before finally promising I would think about it. “Time’s up!” Griffin snapped, shoving us away from each other.

“Grumpy old blighter,” I muttered as I walked away to sit on a rock bathed in moonlight. Barbossa looked curiously at me, enquiring about my conversation with Will. I shook my head, telling him to drop it, and he did.

“I must admit, Jack,” he said, breaking the near silence of the cave. “I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you’re a hard man to predict.”

“Me? I’m dishonest,” Jack replied, tossing away a mini Buddha statue. “And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it’s the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid.”

I narrowed my eyes curiously, sitting upright, as he stepped closer to Pyro, who was skipping rocks. Suddenly Jack unsheathed Pyro’s sword and pushed him into the pool of water, and tossed the sword Will, who caught it neatly. Griffin lunged at Will, accidentally cutting loose Will’s bonds so he could fight with both hands. Jack unsheathed his own sword and Barbossa his, and the two Captains were locked in a fierce battle.

“Oh, boy...” I muttered as I leapt to my feet, my gaze flicking back and forth between the two separate fights. “ _ This  _ is what Jack planned? Chaos?”

I saw Pyro recovering from his fall and making his way towards Will, who was fighting Griffin. I unsheathed my own sword and leapt in front of Pyro, blocking Will from his view. He growled at me and pulled a sword out from a nearby treasure pile, brandishing it at me.

“C’mon, Maddie!” he growled, stepping into the moonlight so his skin melted away to strips of flesh and bone. “Let’s see how you survive a  _ real  _ fight!”

“Oh, you’d be surprised!” I growled back at him and blocked his strike, remembering all that Barbossa had taught me the previous afternoon. “You mess with my friends...” I ducked and swung around punching him. “... you mess with me!” Punching him again and knocking his skeletal head off balance a slight bit I ran for higher ground, with Pyro soon advancing after me. Another pirate came up behind me as I faced Pyro, and only just blocked him in time as I sent Pyro tumbling backwards.

“I always knew you weren’t worth the trouble!” he growled as we locked our swords together. “I always told them you would end up a traitor!”

“Oh, yeah?” With a smirk I lunged out with my foot, aiming for the area where the sun doesn't shine, if you know where I mean. It worked, rather effectively. His eyes bulged and he doubled over in pain, clutching between his legs as he hobbled after me. I ran between two pillars of rock, suddenly feeling a burst of pain in my nose and the next thing I knew I was on the ground, my nose bleeding and a black eye forming and Pyro standing over me with his sword pointing at my throat. 

“Your move,” he hissed as the second pirate came up

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V*

I stretched my arms out, preventing the boat from knocking against the side of the  _ Black Pearl,  _ in case I alerted anyone still on board that I was there. Carefully and quietly making my way up the ladder I heard voices coming from the cannon deck. Grapple and another pirate were leaning on a cannon, three plates of delicious looking food spread out between them.

“Right,” Grapple was saying as I climbed. “What would you pick to eat first?”

“I think we should decide now. Just so we’re ready when the time comes. Mind you though, Maddie will be pleased when the curse is lifted.”

I froze, just for a moment.  _ Did they just mention my sister? _

“What makes you say that?” Grapple asked.

“She might not be feeling so guilty that she’s in love with a cursed pirate who cannot die.”

“We ne’er said nothin’ about loving each other!” Grapple protested.

“But still, ye kissed her! I saw the way ye fell asleep with her in yer arms last night. You love her!”

“You shut up before I toss you overboard!”

I’d heard enough. I continued climbing and gently set my feet on the deck, grateful I had discarded my dress in the cabin on the  _ Dauntless _ and exchanged it for a white shirt, red jacket, white pants and boots. Maddie was right, these are a lot more comfortable than dresses.

I jumped but didn’t scream when Barbossa’s monkey suddenly swung down in front of me, nothing but a skeleton. It screeched but then fell silent when I narrowed my eyes at it.

“What was that?”

As I heard the thunk of the monkey landing on the cannon and falling into the water, followed by the surprised yells of the two pirates below, I ran for the stairs, heading to the lower decks. Their yelling reached my ears and I hid behind a pillar as they ran past and up to the top deck. Once they were gone I made my way to the same level as the brig.

“It’s Elizabeth!”

Turning around, I smiled. I’d found them. Gibbs was standing nearest the cell door as I unlocked it and he embraced me, happy to see me.

“Where’s Maddie?” I asked.

“Barbossa dragged her up top, the last we saw,” Anamaria answered.

“But we haven’t heard from her, so she must be with the pirates,” Gibbs put in.

I felt somewhat relieved to hear that Maddie was alright, yet worried that she was with the pirates. “C’mon,” I said as they all collected their effects. “Let’s go.”

*Third Person*

Pintel and Ragetti pulled up alongside the  _ Dauntless,  _ hauling themselves in on the cannon level. Meanwhile, one of the sailors began ringing the bell, and it’s tolling reached the ears of Norrington, who still sat in the longboats not far away. “Make for the ship! Move!” he ordered.

Governor Swann was now hiding in the room Elizabeth had just escaped from. The arms of several cursed pirates burst through the window, trying to reach him. One grabbed his wig, and no matter how hard he pulled it would not let go. Grabbing for the nearest object he hit the arm, tearing it from its owner and released the wig. The arm followed him around the room. He whacked it again and again, but it would not stop trying to get him. He shoved it into a drawer, but it fought back trying to get out.

In the cave, Jack and Barbossa were still fighting. Suddenly, Barbosa dropped his sword. “You can’t beat me, Jack.”

Jack seemed to think otherwise and impaled Barbossa with his sword. Nothing happened, and Barbossa sighed like it was obvious why. He took out the sword and impaled Jack in return. Gasping, Jack stumbled back into the moonlight.

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

“Your move,” he hissed.

I kicked the sword out of his hand and rolled away, leaping to my feet and shoving Pyro head first into a wall of rock. He crumpled to the ground, momentarily unconscious. “No,  _ your  _ move,” I whispered as I pointed my sword point at the second pirate’s throat.

We parried back and forth, taking turns at chasing the other through the cave. I ducked his attack and suddenly he was on the ground beside me, his skeletal head rolling away. I looked up and smiled. Will was holding his fist raised, clearly having just knocked the pirate’s head off.

“Thanks,” I muttered as he held out his hand. We ran from Griffin’s attack, and I grabbed a pot with my sword, flicking it towards Will. Will caught it and smacked it down on Griffin’s head. It stuck tight and we pushed him into the water.

That’s when we heard Jack gasp and we spun around to see his own sword sticking through his gut. My eyes widened, and then Jack stepped backwards, landing in a ray of moonlight.


	14. 15 ~ Where Your Heart Lies

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

Well, there goes my dream flying out the window - or out the cave. Barbossa is dead, and he was probably my one and only chance to sail the seas. Sure, I could find another crew willing to take me, but it wouldn’t be the same. As much as I had loathed him in the first day of knowing Barbossa, something had developed between us. It is hard to explain, but it was like a father-daughter relationship, something I haven’t had in a long time.

As I knelt by his body, I couldn’t help but let a few tears slide down my cheeks and land on his. His blue eyes had lost their sparkle and blood stained his shirt. I gently closed his eyelids, so it looked like he was sleeping. That made me feel slightly happier, but I still couldn’t grasp the fact that he was dead.

“I thought I was going pirating with you when this was all over,” I whispered so quietly that I could barely hear myself. “I never got the chance to say thank you. So...” I unwound a bracelet from my wrist and tied it around his, fresh tears flowing but I quickly wiped them away. “... this is goodbye...  _ Father  _ Barbossa.”

If you knew the stress I had gone through with the arguments I’d had with my biological father, you would understand why I felt more of a connection with Barbossa. He didn’t care if I disappointed him, he helped me learn from my mistakes. My real father... he always spoke of his disappointment in the way I’d turned out, and I cannot live with that.

I felt a gentle hand on my elbow and looked up to see Elizabeth. I only hoped the tear stains on my cheeks were gone as I allowed her to pull me to my feet and lead me out of the cave.

*Will’s P.O.V*

It is all over. After eight years of worrying about that stupid medallion and then having to chase after it with Jack, it is over. But I couldn’t help but wonder, would things ever be the same?

Elizabeth had been rather quiet since Barbossa had died, and even though she loathed the pirate Captain, she still didn’t enjoy death that much. Maddie seemed a bit more... emotional and lost about his death. She hadn’t said a word to anyone, and was crouching beside his body now.

I walked over to Elizabeth, who stood watching her sister in mourning. She turned towards me and gave e a slight smile, which I shakily returned. In a way, I was still recovering from the reality of nearly facing my own death. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud  _ crash.  _ Looking over my shoulder I saw Jack rummaging, once again, through the piles of treasure. I rolled my eyes.  _ Typical pirate! _

“We should return to the  _ Dauntless, _ ” she said quietly.

I suddenly felt like I’d been punched in the stomach by reality. “Your fiance will be wanting to know your safe.”

I seemed to me that Elizabeth has forgotten all about her engagement in this madness, as she looked rather disappointed to have to turn away. She walked over to Maddie, and gently grab her elbow, leading her sister from the cave. I mentally punched myself for letting her go. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Jack without even turning around.

“If you were waiting for the opportune moment...” he said. “That was it. Now, if you’ll be so kind, I’d be much obliged it you’d drop me off my ship.”

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

This was clearly not thought out well... The  _ Black Pearl  _ was gone, along with its crew. Jack is now stuck in a longboat with myself, Elizabeth and Will. His stolen crown seemed to sag as well as his pride. He didn’t have the chance to capture the  _ Pearl  _ after all.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Elizabeth whimpered as Will and I began rowing back to the  _ Dauntless. _

“They’ve done what’s right by them,” the pirate replied. “Can’t expect more than that.”

*

Will steadied the boat as Elizabeth and I climbed aboard. I grasped Norrington’s hand and suddenly felt dizzy at the feeling of wood beneath my boots. Once we set sail I’ll feel  _ much  _ happier.

“Elizabeth!” I heard a voice call out and my father pushed his way through the throng of soldiers pointing their bayonets at Jack. I saw others ushering the defeated crew of the  _ Black Pearl _ down the stairs to below deck, where they would be kept under watch. I scanner the hanging heads and sagging shoulders and the familiar ones I could make out were Pintel, Ragetti, Bo’sun and Twigg. No sign of Kohler or - I swallowed the lump in my  throat - Grapple. He wasn’t there. Unless... was he still on board the  _ Black Pearl _ ?

I was jerked from my thoughts by an arm wrapping itself around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug alongside my sister. I looked up in surprise and saw my father smiling down at me with tears in his eyes. I was even more surprised, but I hugged him back just as tightly. No matter how many arguments we’ve had in the past, I had missed him more than I’d care to admit.

“Oh, having both of you safe has made this old man happier beyond your years!” he gasped as he head us into the cabin.

“I told you things would be better once we got Maddie and Will back, didn’t I?” Elizabeth smirked ad my father looked ashamed.

“Yes, well... um, forgive me, Maddie. It was my original plan to head back to Port Royal... without you.”

Any other time I wouldn’t been tempted to hit him around the head, but not tonight. I simply wrapped my arms around him again, sobbing into his chest and feeling like I was 11 years old again. “It’s alright, father,” I sobbed. “I wouldn’t have come for me either.”

He smiled at me for what felt like the first time in ages and flicked my chin like he used to. “I thought you had run away, until the stable boy told me you were carried off with your sister.”

I smiled at him but immediately felt guilty at the mention of Jeffrey. Would he still be there when we returned to Port Royal?

“Well, you’ve certainly changed in the week you were gone.” My father walked around me in a circle, smiling. “You’ve grown up, matured. Remind me to send you out with pirates more often.”

My eyes lit up in surprise until I saw he was joking. “Ha ha, very funny,” I smirked, straightening his wig.

“You’ve grown stronger, from what I hear. Your skin is not as pale - probably from being in the sun so much. And my, you’re taller!”

I grinned and wrapped an arm around my sister. “Not as tall as Lizzie,” I smirked. “But still taller than I was.”

There was a knocking on the door and Norrington walked in with Will and Jack. Norrington leant over the map on the table, charting a course for Port Royal. Will stood next to Elizabeth, and Jack walked over to me. I raised an eyebrow curiously at him and he seemed a bit nervous.

“Listen, Miss Swann -”

“Jack...” I cut in. “We’ve fought the same battle together. Let’s just say we’re on a first name basis now.”

He flashed me a dazzling smirk and cleared his throat. “Maddie, Barbossa might've mentioned to me that you were interesting in pirating -”

Suddenly I clamped a hand over his mouth and stared into his brown eyes. “Not now,” I whispered. “Not in front of my Father. Talk to me later.”

He seemed confused but nodded and I removed my hand, walking over to stand by the window. I heard my father clear his throat. “Mr. Turner, as I understand it, your actions of piracy were what Elizabeth described as necessary to rescue her and MAddie. Is this correct?”

“Yes, Governor.”

“And you did not willingly commit acts of piracy, such as commandeering the  _ Interceptor  _ and breaking a man from prison?”

“Not willingly, no. But I wasn’t going to sit around and wait for a plan that possibly couldn’t work.”

“Are you suggesting that the Royal Navy cannot think for itself?” Norrington’s voice hardened as he glared at Will, interrupting my father’s next question.

“That might be what he is suggesting,” I put in, walking over. All eyes were on me. “But it might be the truth. After spending days on the  _ Black Pearl,  _ I began to understand its magnificent speed. Even the  _ Interceptor  _ couldn’t catch up with it, let alone outrun it, even with the wind at its advantage.”

“It is not your place to list the faults of our ships, Miss Swann,” Norrington glared at me and I returned it with just as much fierceness.

“Perhaps not. But it  _ is  _ my place to stand between you and an innocent man!” I walked over so we were eye to eye. “What would you do if you were in Will’s place? Would you have sat around twiddling your thumbs, or would you have risked breaking the rules just once for the benefit of those you care about?”

I was whispering so only he could hear me. The others frowned, straining to hear what I was saying, while Norrington merely glared at me and turned a ghostly white in anger. “I always knew you had spite,” he hissed. “But never did I think that a week with pirates would convince you that it is acceptable to challenge the law.”

I raised my chin defiantly. “It did me more good than staying with the NAvy did for you, that’s for sure.”

He back away in surprise, but regathered himself. “My apologies, Mr. Turner. Continue, Governor.”

I smiled triumphantly and walked over to Elizabeth. “What did you tell him?” she whispered.

I shrugged. “Oh... this and that.”

“And you knew the consequences you would be acting on your possible return to Port Royal, did you?”

“Yes, Governor, and I am prepared to meet them.”

“From what I’ve gathered from your answers and what Elizabeth tells me, your actions were for the greater good. Therefore, I am granting you clemency, as your actions were also an act of bravery. You will not be charged, but instead, you’ll be kept under a watchful eye for the moment.”

“Thank you,” Will spoke truthfully, with no emotion on his face but the faintest of twinkles in his eyes. Elizabeth and I grinned at each other, and I could see even Jack seemed a bit relieved.

Just then Gillette walked in, and he seemed a bit reluctant to name his request. “What is it, Gillette?” Norrington asked without looking up from the map.

“I-it's the pirates, Commodore,” he stuttered. “The two in the dresses... t-they’re requesting the presence of Miss Swann.”

We all stared at him, and even Norrington raised his head. “Why should we follow the request of a pirate?” he sneered.

“I beg your pardon, Commodore,” I broke in.”But from what I gather, it’s not up to you. Gillette, did they say which of us they requested?”

“Y-yes, Miss Swann. You, Miss Swann.”

“Me?” I raised my eyebrows, while Norrington and my father gasped, “Her?”

Jack stepped in. “As I recall, the former crew of the  _ Black Pearl  _ and Miss Swann have an understanding.”

I smiled gratefully at him and he winked in return. I followed Gillette to the doors but Norrington caught my arm. “Miss Swann, I will not allow you to go below decks and put your life at risk.”

“I wasn’t asking for your permission,  _ James _ ,” I snapped at him, not caring about the informal greeting. “Besides,” I tore my arm from his grip. “They have something of mine and I want to back.”

Before anyone could say anything else I left the cabin and headed below deck. Gillette stayed up top, probably too nervous to be in close proximity with pirates. I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner, tripping over a pair of feet and landing hard on the floor. I heard hearty laughter which quickly turned into embarrassed coughing. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and grinned. Sitting in small groups with their hands and feet bound in shackles, were the pirates. In the group closest to me were Twigg, Pintel, Ragetti and a few others. Bo’sun was in the group across from me, and the others were gathered in tight circles near me.

I sat up and faced them. “You, er, requested my presence?” I smirked.

“Aye, we did.”

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at Pintel and Ragetti, who were still wearing the dresses. “Ragetti... I thought I told you I didn't want the dress back?”

He scowled. “Not my fault the curse was lifter before I could dump it.”

I nudged his shoulder teasingly and sat back so I could see all of them. “Easy, I was joking.” I sighed and did a quick head count. “Where’s the rest of ya?”

“Koehler’s dead.” Twigg answered,. “I don’t know who else is missing.”

“Grapple and Smith were still on board the  _ Pearl,  _ last I new,” Bo’sun put in. “It is unlikely they survived.”

I ignored the large lump in my throat and the urge to cry. I must remain strong. “I wish there was something I could do to help you guys,” I said quietly, resting my elbows on my knees. “I wish I could set you all free and save you from a hanging.”

“You’ve already done enough, MAddie,” one of them said. “You helped us see past the barrier that was blinding us.”

“How do you mean?”

“You provide to us that females are just as good as males at being pirates. Not everyone here will admit it, but you made a much better fighter than the rest of us.”

“Aye!” The entire crew shouted, making my heart swell.

“So... are you goin’ back to your original life before we... you know... kidnapped ye?” Pintel asked.

I shook my head. “No. My life will never be the same , after meeting you guys and everything that I learnt. I a going to find where i belong elsewhere. I definitely no longer belong in Port Royal.”

“You’ve already found where ye belong,” Ragetti said. “It’s just finding where your heart lies is the problem for you.”

I paused, thinking over everything. Where  _ did  _ my heart lie?

*

That evening I stood at the bow of the ship, watching the moonlight reflect on the water as we drifted past. My father, Will and Elizabeth were in the cabin and I have no clue what Norrington is doing. As for Jack... I can hear his footsteps coming my way now.

“Hello, Jack,” I whispered.

He paused and I gathered an idea of the expression on  his face as he came up beside me. “How did ye know it was me?”

I shrugged, not looking at him. “I’ve gathered a good sense of how everyone’s footsteps sound. For example...” I turned around and leant on the rail, now facing him. I closed my eyes. “... Norrington is walking out of the cabin with my father. Murtogg and Mullroy are pacing below deck, watching the pirates. Gillette is -”

My eyes snapped open as a warm hand clasped over my mouth. “Alright, alright. Yer made yer point.” We kept eye contact for a few minutes, his hand still cross my mouth before he bit his lip and lowered it. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and turned to face the water again.

“So... what were you wanting to say to me earlier?” I asked nervously.

“Um... as I was sayin’, Barbossa might’ve mentioned to me about your desire to go pirating...”

I glanced sideways at him. “Those might not be my choice of words for what exactly I desire, but it’s close enough. Yes, he did invite me to go pirating with him once the curse was lifted.”

“I s'pose I ruined that for ye, didn’t I?”

I shook my head. “Not really. I mean, yes, I was planning to go with Barbossa, but I can find another crew elsewhere willing to take me.”

I frowned and turned to meet his eyes. “Jack, why are you even asking me about this?”

“Well, because...” he trailed off, and I smirked at him.

“Mr. Sparrow, do I detect a hint of nerves coming from you?”

“What? No, no! Not nerves, love, just...” he sighed. “Argh, fine. Yes, I’m nervous.”

“Why should you be nervous talking to me?” 

“Ye think I didn’t see the way Barbossa was eyeing you? The way he seemed protective of ye, as did that scruffy guy Grapple? I’m just nervous talking to you ‘cause you seem to be kinda like...  _ their  _ girl.”

“Now hang on a darn minute!” I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. “Just because BArbossa turned out to be more like a father figure than a Captain to me,  _ does not  _ make me his girl. And Grapple... he’s just a close friend.”

“Uh-huh...”

He didn’t believe me. “Alright, maybe more than a close friend.”

“I thought so,” he smirked.

“Look, can you just spit out whatever you’re holding back before I throw you overboard?”

He backed up a few feet then I saw I was joking, and relaxed. “I was goin’ to ask ye, would you like to come with me aboard the  _ Pearl...  _ that is, if I ever get it back?”

I smiled and brushed a strand of hair from my face. “I would love to, Jack. Thank you.”

He smiled back and linked my arm with his as we walked down the deck. “Tell me, Jack...” I grinned. “What did you get up to on that island with my sister?”

“Uh - I, well -” he stuttered. “B-best not to mention it, love.”

*

Two days later we docked at Port Royal. Jack had shackles on his wrist s and Gillette hauled him away to the dungeons along with the rest of the pirates. I managed to say a quick goodbye to Pintel, Ragetti, Twigg and Bo’sun before I was whisked into a carriage by my father along with my sister. Will walked back to  _ Smithy’s _ , and I don’t care where Norrington was going.

Looking out my bedroom window after so long, it feels strange, foreign. I miss the feeling of the deck beneath my feet, the wind running through my hair and the spray of the sea on my face... God, listen to me. I sound like a lovesick teenager.

And that’s exactly what I am... a lovesick  _ pirate, _ rather than a teenager. I am lovesick for the sea. Just hours after walking back inside the house, I was feeling dizzy on my feet and was forced to lie down for the rest of the afternoon. Elizabeth knew how I was feeling, but I don’t think it’s the same for her as it is for me. She was made to survive on land, I wasn’t.

There was a quiet knock on my door and Elizabeth poked her head in. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

She came over and sat beside me, like we used to do all the time when we were younger. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and cradled me like a little kid. “How’re you doing, kiddo?”

“Kiddo? Who was the one that got accepted into a crew of cursed pirates?”

She smirked and ruffled my hair. “Fair enough. But I’m worried about you, as is father. You’ve been... unlike yourself since we got back.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” I moved away and began pacing. “I miss the sea, Elizabeth. There is ne’er gonna be another chance for me to get out there. I am officially trapped here from life.”

“Perhaps not. You could convince father to allow you to transfer to a fishing town, therefore you’ll be near the sea and you’ll have your own boat.”

I shook my head. “It wouldn’t be the same. A sailing boat compared to a ship... it’s pathetic.”

I heard her sigh and walk towards the door. “Well, I’ve tried to help you. I’m sorry if I cannot be of any more help. However...” I looked up at her. “... have you thought about visiting Jeffrey? He doesn't know you’re back yet.”

My eyes widened and the corners of my mouth twitched into the beginning of a smile. I had not thought of that.

“From what I hear from Estrella, he’s done nothing but sit at the dock since you disappeared.” My sister smirked and left, and I climbed out the window, sliding down the broken railing and landing on the ground with more grace and agility than before. I guess being on a pirate ship has its quirks. But boy, I wasn’t happy that father had forced me back into a dress. But he had allowed me to adjust it so that it was comfortable for me. In other words, I had unstitched the skirt of the dress and made it into a single skirt, making them separate pieces. I wore the top, and a thick belt underneath along with my pants to hold it all together. That way, I could tear the skirt off if I ever needed to.

_ “If anything should happen, I’ll wait for you everyday by the docks, not matter how long it takes.” _

_ “And I’ll wait for you.” _

Our last words to each other echoed in my ears as I ran into the stable yard. To my disappointment, he wasn’t there. I saw another, much older stable lad saddling Midnight up, and I ran over to him. “Excuse me?”

His eyes widened and he nearly fell over in surprise. “Miss Swann! You’ve returned.”

“Yes, I have,” I smiled kindly at him. “Do you know where I can find Jeffrey?”

“Certainly, ma’am. He’s where he has been everyday for the last week, keeping his vigil. He’s at the docks,” he explained.

“Thank you. Do you mind if I borrow Midnight?”

“Of course not, ma’am. It’s about time she went for a ride anyway.”

I finished saddling her up and lead her into the middle of the year. She nuzzled my hand and nickered. I smiled and patted her nose. I had missed the black mare, and I think she missed our daily rides. I climbed aboard her back and rode at an easy trot towards the docks. The people of Port Royal waved to me in greeting, most seemed happy to have me back while others scowled and turned away. However, I saw a few ladies eyeing me with new respect and curiosity. This was either because they had heard of my ordeal at sea or they approved of how I was currently dresses. I snorted.  _ If only they knew... _

The docks came within my sight and, standing in the same place we’d spent one last evening together, with a grey mare grazing beside him, was Jeffrey. I slowed Midnight to a walk and then a halt, dismounting. I walked the rest of the way towards him, allowing Midnight to graze when I was close enough.

How long had he bee standing there, waiting for me to return, I do not know. I ffroze when a sailor walked past, and I caught a bit of their conversation.

“Have you not heard, Jeffrey?” I recognized the sailor as Jeffrey’s older brother. “The  _ Dauntless  _ returned two days ago.” He pointed and Jeffrey followed his finger, his eyes widening when he saw where the  _ Dauntless  _ was docked. His brother walked away and I stepped out, my feet crunching over the gravel. I cleared my throat lightly and he turned his head towards me, his eyes nearly popping out of his head in surprise.

I smiled at him. “Hello.”

**______________________**

**Hey Readers!**

**I hope you are enjoying Maddie and her adventure! Remember to vote! Thank you so much again!**

**J xxx**


	15. 16~ Love Doesn't Last Forever

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

For a moment I thought Jeffrey was going to faint. He turned rather pale and I noticed his knees were shaking. He didn't say anything, but his mouth was opening and closing like he was a fish. Then he cried out in delight, tears pouring down his cheeks, and he ran towards me with his arms outstretched. I grinned, not bothering to hold back my own tears, and we embraced each other tightly. I sobbed happily into his chest and he into my shoulder. When we pulled away he held me at arm's length, his eyes bloodshot, examining me closely.

“It is really you?” he whispered.

I nodded. “It’s really me.”

He pulled me into another hug, planting a kiss on my forehead. “I thought I’d lost you.”

I smiled and caressed his cheek with my fingers. “Has there ever been a time when I haven’t returned to you at some point?”

“You were gone for a whole week, Maddie. I was beginning to think I’d never see you again.” His hand hovered near my chin, and I wrapped my fingers around his wrist. I was almost scared to let him go, in case he was just an illusion.

“A little bird told me you’ve been keeping vigil here for the last week, I smirked. “Is this true?”

His cheeks went a light tint of pink. “Yes... but didn’t I tell you I would wait for you, no matter how long it took?”

“But what if I had ben gone for a whole month? What if I never returned at all?”

He raised his eyebrows and cupped my face with is hands. “Then I guess I would be waiting for the rest of my life.”

“You shouldn’t have to do that -”

He cut me off by placing his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Oh, how I had missed him, missed this. A tingle shot up my spine, but something was off... There weren’t the usual sparks in my stomach, and my heart rate didn’t sped up. My brow creased slightly as we pulled away. What was happening to me?

“Maddie?”

I was jerked from my thoughts and looked up to meet his concerned brown eyes. I swallowed nervously. “Yes?”

“Is something wrong?” I shook my head all too quickly, increasing his suspicion. “Maddie, did something happen during you... abduction... that made you afraid of... us? Of me?”

I frowned. “Sorry?”

“The pirates... did they hurt you, in any way?”

I realized where he was getting at. “No, no. They didn’t hurt me. Well, they did, but not in that way!” I said quickly. “The worst they did was trying to kill me... but I fought back.”

“Is that how you got this?” His finger traced the fading scar on my cheek. “And these?” He massaged my bruised knuckles and smiled. “You must have put up a good fight.”

I chuckled. “You have no idea.”

We gathered the reins of our horses and began walking along the shore. I still wasn’t tempted to talk about all that had happened, but Jeffrey outsmarted me, again.

“There’s more to it, isn’t there?” he asked. I groaned as he stopped walking, forcing me to meet his eyes. “Maddie, what are you not telling me?”

I hesitated. I wanted to tell him, but I knew it would break his heart. I didn’t want to do that to him, not after everything we’d been through together. He surprised me when he planted another, less passionate kiss on my lips. I melted into his arms, but again, there were no sparks. He pulled away, and gave me a sad smile. “Did you feel it?”

“Y-yes,” I stammered. “But -”

“But?”

“T-there’s no... sparks, like there used to be.” His eyes widened, and I was worried I’d offended him. “Jeffrey, I’m sorry -”

“No, no, you’re right!” he interrupted. “I didn’t feel it either. I mean, I felt  _ something _ , but no sparks.” He sighed. “I guess after a week, our hearts are no longer in this, eh?”

I bit my lip. “Jeffrey, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” he pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair. “It’s not your fault. These things happen. I knew this might happen. Someday to us, but I didn’t want to admit it, because I was -”

“- Afraid of losing you,” I finished. “Yeah, me too.”

We stood there in each other’s arms for a while before mounting our horses and slowly riding back to the house. “Who is he then?” Jeffrey asked as we were unsaddling the horses in the stable yard.

I hesitated for a moment. “He’s... a pirate,” I whispered. “Same age as you, but not as gentlemanly.”

Jeffrey grinned for the first time in hours. “Trust you to fall for one!”

I smacked his arm, happy that some of the tension was gone between us. “What about you?” I asked. “Has another maiden caught your eye?”

He grinned sheepishly. “Perhaps... but I didn’t want it to come between us.”

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that now,” I smiled, placing the saddle on its rack. “Go after her!”

“Yeah, about that...”

I rolled my eyes. “Please tell me you did not fall for someone who is engaged?” When he blushed beetroot in reply I couldn’t hold in my laughter. “And you say I’m bad!”

“At least she has manners!”

We had to lean against the railing to hold ourselves upright, before we eventually calmed down. I was pink in the face from laughing, tears streaming down my cheeks. Jeffrey had tears of laughter as well and he was still blushing slightly. “Wow, how messed up are we?” he smirked.

I shook my head. “I really don’t know...” We glanced at each other. “MESSED UP!” We both yelled, causing us to crack up laughing again. “I - should - go - inside,” I gasped between giggles. Jeffrey nodded in agreement, hugging me goodbye before I went inside.

Elizabeth appeared at the doorway of her bedroom as I approached. “What was so funny that you and Jeffrey were laughing about?”

I wiped away the last few tears of laughter. “Oh, nothing important.”

“So you two are alright now?” she followed me into my room.

I froze, and I felt my heart sink. “No,” I whispered. “We’ve both found someone else.”

“What?” She sat on my bed and I stared out the window, trying not to cry again. “But you guys were really close, like a pirate is to rum.”

“Just stop, Lizzie, please. Love doesn’t last forever, you know that. And that is a really bad comparison, just so you know,” I added with a slight smirk.

“I know, I’m just trying to cheer you up.”

“And I appreciate that, thank you.”

“However...” her cautious tone made me turn around. “... there is some more bad news.”

I at her side in an instant. “Lizzie, what is it?”

“It’s Jack... his sentence is confirmed for tomorrow morning.”

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. No, that couldn’t happen... I leapt up, dragging Elizabeth by her arm downstairs and into my father’s study. “Father!” I called. “I need to talk to you, urgently!”

My father looked up from his desk, where he was signing forms of some kind. We stopped short and he frowned in concern. “Maddie? Elizabeth? What is it?” he stood up and walked over to us.

I took a deep breath and braced myself. “Iwanttosailtheseas.” I blurted out.

“Beg pardon?” Elizabeth and my father frowned.

“Idon’twanttostayhereforthehanging.” I took another deep breath and forced myself to slow down. “I want sail the seas,” I whispered. “I don’t want to stay for the hanging.” They both stared at me. “Was that more understandable?” I asked.

“Y-yes, but Maddie...” my father sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Just to save an argument, are you sure that is what you want? I mean, you do know the risks that come with it?”

I nodded. I thought it was time I told them the truth. “Father... why don’t you sit down? I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle what I’m about to tell you without falling over.”

Looking somewhat nervous, my father and sister sat perched on the edge of chairs looking expectantly at me. “Okay...” I inhaled deeply. “While Elizabeth was on board the  _ Interceptor,  _ I got into a little tangle with the pirates. So, I fought back, and the Captain offered me to join the crew because of my skills... I accepted.” My father had turned rather pale by this point. “I accepted only because I thought I was never going to see ELizabeth ot anyone from Port Royal ever again. I was planning for the worst, and that was all I had to go with.”

“So, technically... I can charge you with piracy?” My father gulped.

“All I did was stop Will from being killed and fight alongside him, so... no.”

“But still, Maddie...” he sighed and looked to Elizabeth for assistance.

“You know the East India Trading Company will want your head?” My sister whispered.

I nodded. “But it’s what I want. Staying here will only make me feel guilty of everything I did out on the ocean. Besides... it will keep the East India Trading Company’s interest away from you here. They’ll be too busy looking for me once they hear what I’ve done.”

They were silent for a moment, and I was beginning to get impatient.

“Alright,” my father said finally. “If it is what you want, I guess I don’t have the right to stop you. I can try, but I know you’ll find a way out,” he stood up and smiled at me, sadly yet happily. “You always do.”

I grinned and hugged him, then Elizabeth. “Thank you, for understanding.” I turned to leave the room but paused on my way out. “I’ll be leaving in the morning. “But Lizzie...” I smiled at her. “... I’ll be here for the wedding, rest assured of that.”

She grinned at me and I returned it.

*

I ran back out into the stable yard, calling for Jeffrey. He sprinted out to meet me, looking concerned. “Maddie! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Grab Midnight. Don’t bother putting any tack on her, just grab a halter and rope.”

Frowning in confusion at me, Jeffrey ran to get Midnight while I grabbed her halter and lead rope. Once the black mare stood in the yard I attached the halter and jumped on her, bareback. Jeffrey looked at me like I was crazy before I grabbed his hand and hauled his up behind me.

“C’mon, handsome,” I smirked even though I don’t remember ever being so serious in my life. “We’re going for a little ride. Hyah!” I nudged her sides and Midnight burst into a fast canter, and we bolted out of the stable yard, into the streets. “Excuse me! Get outta way! Excuse me, people! Woman on a mission coming through!”

Jeffrey held on to my waist, laughing his head off at my silly behaviour as I turned Midnight in the direction of the dungeons. Just outside I pulled her up and got off. “Stay here,” I ordered Jeffrey. “I’ll be right back.” He nodded and I walked down the stone steps, my footsteps echoing off the walls.

“Who’s there?” a gruff voice called. I reached the bottom and saw at least ten pairs of eyes staring back at me.

“Miss Maddie!” Bo’sun yelled.

“Maddie! What’re ye doin’ here?”

I ignored inquiring shouts of pirates and scanned the cells for one in particular. I found him, in the last cell in the corner, well away from the others. I ran over and stood in front of the door, peering in. “Jack?”

The figure lying amongst the straw on the floor raised its head. A smirk appeared on his charming face. “Aye, Miss Maddie. T’is I.” He got up with a grunt and walked over to me. “What brings ye down here this fine evening?”

“Quit the chit-chat, I’m not in the mood for games. As of now, I am being completely serious.” I snapped and lowered my voice. “If you want to get out of here, you’re gonna have to drop the attitude.” His eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. I leant closer to the bars and narrowed my eyes in concentration. “That offer you made me... were you serious?”

He nodded. “Of course. I want to be out on the water as much as you do right now.”

“Oh, you have no idea. Listen, I’ll think of something, but on one condition.”

“Yes?”

“You take me with you. If not out to sea, then at least away from here.”

He seemed confused but slowly nodded. “Alright... when are ye thinking?”

I smirked and turned to leave. “You’ll know, Jack.” I called over my shoulder. “Trust me, you’ll know.”

“But what are ye  talking about?! Hey!” he shouted after me but I was already gone. I leapt back up n Midnight and steered her back towards the secluded shoreline by the docks. Leaping off again, with Jeffrey following, I made sure no one was around to hear our conversation.

“Maddie, what is going on? Who were you talking to in the dungeons?”

I stopped and took a deep breath, forcing myself to slow down for a moment. “Okay, Jeffrey... you remember what I told you that one day? When I asked if you’d like to come with me... when I do eventually leave Port Royal?”

“Yes...” he said slowly. “Is that what this is all about?”

I nodded. “The pirate, Jack Sparrow... he promised to help me out of here. However, he is due to face the gallows tomorrow morning, and -” I broke off, with a meaningful glance at him. His eyes widened as it dawned on him.

He backed away in shock. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I-I know that look.”

“So you know what I’m planning then?”

“Maddie, i-it’s madness! You might as well join him in the dungeons rather than risk everything going wrong and you don’t get out of here at all!”

“Jeffrey, listen to me!” He stopped worrying long enough for me to get a word in. I sighed. “I have a plan, and it might or might not work. That’s why I need your help.” I added quietly.

He scoffed. “What can  _ I  _ do? Besides possibly get us into even more trouble?” he added with a cheeky grin.

I grinned. “That’s more like the old Jeffrey. Here’s what I want you to do...”


	16. 14~ Reunited and a Hard Victory

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

“That’s interesting,” Jack said, examining his hand. I raised my eyebrows at Will, and Jack’s plan suddenly dawned on us.

‘He cannot die now, so he could be locked in battle forever with Barbossa,” I whispered.

“I know... unless I get to the chest and we both return the medallions. That way Jack can kill Barbossa and this will all be over!”

Jack was flicking a medallion back and forth across his fingers. “I couldn’t resist mate,” he grinned at Barbossa.

I nodded and wiped my brow. “Then let’s take care of the rest of the crew, first!”

Will grinned and the two of us met the second pirate, who had recovered his head. We lashed back and forth, occasionally Will would lose his footing but I would give him enough time to get back up.

“How - is - it - that - you - are - not - losing - your - balance?” Will panted out with each strike of his sword.

“It helps when you’ve had training from a pirate!” I yelled back, colliding my forehead with the pirate’s head, causing me to become momentarily dizzy. We ran through the cave, passing Jack and Barbossa. Barbossa collided with the rock wall and Jack upset a table as he went past, with Barbossa running after him. I leapt over the table as it came tumbling towards me. “Sorry!” Jack called as he darted past.

“Sure yo uare!” I yelled as I ducked a swing from the pirate.

*Third Person* 

Barbossa and Jack were still parrying back and forth, probably in one of the longest and most intense battles they’d ever been in. Finally Jack knocked Barbossa backwards so he was a skeleton lying on a treasure pile. “So what now, Jack Sparrow?” he panted. “Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?”

“Or you could surrender,” Jack stated.

His opponent leapt up again and sent Jack sprawling, running away from him. “Arr!” Barbossa laughed and ran after Jack, who was more like doing a mad scramble through the cave.

*Elizabeth's P.O.V*

We could see the two pirates creeping around the deck, looking out for anyone who could’ve made the noises they’d heard. We aimed carefully and released the rope, sending a longboat flying into them and knocking them overboard.

_ Sorry, Maddie, but I think I just killed your love.. _

The crew of the Interceptor cheered and I walked forward to the fallen boat. “All of you with me. Will is in that cave - so is Maddie, hopefully - and we must save him. Ready? And heave!” When the boat didn’t move I looked over my shoulder. The crew were all standing there, rather guiltily and sheepishly. “Please, I need your help!” I begged. “Come on!”

“Any port in the storm,” Cotton’s parrot squawked.

“Cotton’s right, we’ve got the  _ Pearl. _ ” Gibbs said.

“And what about Jack, you’re just going to leave him?” I frowned.

“Jack owes us a shi[.” Marty retorted.

“And there’s the code to consider,” Gibbs finished.

“The code?” I stared at them. “You’re pirates. HAng the code, and hang the rules! They’re more like guidelines anyway.”

*

“Bloody pirates!” I muttered angrily as I rowed my way into the cave, the  _ Black Pearl  _ beginning to disappear from view. I rolled my eyes and kept rowing. How could they just leave like that, the cowards!

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

Pyro had regained consciousness some time ago, and was now fighting against me. Will was still fighting against the other pirate, but I could see he was growing tired. He lost his footing again, and this time I couldn’t rush in and help him; Pyro was keeping me on my toes, chasing me through the cave and parrying with me non stop.

“I’m gonna teach you the meaning of pain,” the pirate spat at Will.

With a last desperate measure I knocked Pyro into a pool of water and ran to help Will, but someone beat me to it.

“You like pain?” I heard a familiar voice, followed by a loud  _ thwack  _ and the sound of someone collapsing. “Try wearing a corset.”

I climbed over a treasure hill and my eyes widened. Elizabeth had a long staff in her hand and was hauling Will to his feet. They stared into each other’s eye for a moment, and I wondered what had happened between them on the  _ interceptor.  _ “Mind if I interrupt?” I smirked as I walked over to them.

“Maddie!” Elizabeth swamped me in a hug, nearly choking me as I hugged her back. I’d never been more happy to see her. 

“Lizzie... choking, not breathing!”

“Right, sorry,” she let go of me and we turned our attention to Jack and Barbossa  _ still  _ fighting, both of them now standing in a ray of moonlight.

“Whose side is Jack on?” Elizabeth asked.

“At the moment?” Will chuckled.

Pyro, Griffin and another pirate were now charging towards us, swords raised. Using Elizabeth’s staff we strung the three of them together, causing them to shout out in pain and surprise. Stealing a grenade from Pyro, who was stuck in the middle, I lit it up and stuck it in his ribcage. Will and Elizabeth then pushed them out of the moonlight, and they were back to normal people. Pyro grabbed at his stomach as the three of us ran for cover. “No fair,” he protested.

The next second there was a loud explosion, and I leapt at my sister, pulling her to the ground as we covered our heads from debris.

“Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it,” I smiled.

We ran forward, and Will climbed up the treasure pile to stand by the chest of Aztec gold. Jack slit his hand on his own sword blade and threw his medallion to Will, who caught it. Barbossa suddenly pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Elizabeth and I. Our eyes widened and we forse. I saw a hint of regret in Barbossa’s eyes, and the shot echoed through the cave. Elizabeth gasped, as did I, but I didn’t feel any pain. Barbossa frowned and turned to Jack, whose pistol was smoking slightly.

“Ten years you carried that pistol, and now you waste your shot,” he smirked.

“He didn’t waste it,” Will said. All of us turned to him, holding his hand over the chest. I saw a dribble of blood through his shirt and he clenched his hand, allowing the two medallions to fall into the chest with a metallic  _ clang. _

Elizabeth sighed in relief and Will smiled at us, lowering his hand. Jack lowered his pistol, Barbossa dropped his sword and pulled apart his shirt, looking at the blood spreading from his wound. “I feel...” he gasped. “... cold.” He fell backwards, the apple he’d brought along rolling from his hand.

*Third Person*

On board the  _ Dauntless,  _ Commodore Norrington ran his sword through Koehler, who fell dead to the deck with a small twitch of his cheek. Twigg then dropped his sword in surrender, realizing the curse had now been lifted and they could no longer die. The other pirates followed suit. The soldiers pointed their weapons at the surrendering pirates, keeping them under control.

“Parely?” Pintel tried, but no success.

“The ship is ours, gentlemen.”

Following the Commodore’s words, the sailors and soldiers erupted into cheering. “Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!”


	17. 17~ An Ill-Conceived Escape Attempt

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

Everything is set. I just have to hope it works. I haven’t let anyone else in on the plan, it’s too risky, I decided. A lot of people are gathered in the courtyard, shielding their eye from the morning sun as they wait to see the hanging of the infamous Jack Sparrow, who is now standing beneath a noose with his hands bound, looking rather sorry for himself. I could see Elizabeth off to the side, with my father and Norrington. Elizabeth did not seem very comfortable with this, and as I walked past I caught her saying to them, “This is wrong.”

I hovered on the outskirts of the crowd, not allowing many to see me for very long. The reason for this, was that Elizabeth and my father believed that I had already left. Even though I had a three-point hat on and different clothing to hide my identity, I still had to be careful. For a moment Jack stared in my direction, but when he blinked I was gone. Making his way through the crowd I saw Will, looking as smart as ever in fine clothes and a rather large hat with a feather. I crouched low, waiting for the right moment. By now, most of you will realize what I am intending to do. And I agree, it is madness.

And official was standing near Jack, reading a proclamation: “Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have...”

I heard Jack muttering under his breath in annoyance. “ _ Captain,  _ Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“... for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England...”

I saw Jack smirk before falling silent at a glare from the executioner.

“... sailing under false colours, arson, kidnaping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness...”

“Crikey, Jack,” I hissed under my breath. “How many crimes have you committed?”

“... And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.”

“He’s not the only one...” I muttered, quietly drawing my sword.

From the way Will was behaving, I realized he was thinking along the same lines as me. He had his sword raised as he pushed through the crowd, yelling at people to move as the noose was slipped around Jack’s neck. I lunged forward throwing my sword like I used to throw knifes, cutting through the platform and allowing Jack to have a foothold as he dangled in the air. He caught my eye and rolled his eyes. I have an idea of what is going through his mind.

Will caught my arm as I dashed up to help him fight the executioner. “Maddie!” We both ducked a swing from the axe. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Maybe so!” We ducked again, and I rolled away, slicing the executioner on his thigh with my knife. “But don’t you remember that old chivalry statement?” Duck again. “Ladies first!”

The executioner’s axe cut the rope suspending Jack in the air, and he fell in a heap to the ground beneath us. I leapt down beside him and used my knife to slice through his bonds, retrieving my sword and sliding the knife back into its hiding place in my boot.

“I s'pose this is what ye were talking about, eh?”

I grinned at him as we ran out from under the platform in time to see Will push the executioner on to pof Norrington and a few soldiers. “Indeed, it is!”

While I cleared a basic path, fighting off soldiers that came too near, Jack and Will fought their way to the battlements with the rope, tripping soldiers and knocking them out. They dumped the rope, and all three of us rolled away from the strike of several soldiers. Will and I had our swords ready as we reached the battlements, but unfortunately we were quickly surrounded. The three of us stood back to back, spinning around to keep every single bayonet in sight. Jack blew the feather from Will’s hat away from his face, and I slapped Jack’s hand away from my face, as he was so close to poking me in the eye. Then Norrington came up, pointing his sword at Will and I froze, spinning around to glare at the Commodore as he came up with my father and Elizabeth.

“I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill- conceived escape attempt today,” he said to Will. “But not from you. Well...” with his sword point he flicked the tip of my hat, allowing it to fall to the ground and my hair to fall across my shoulders. “... from you, maybe.”

My father looked horrified. “Maddie?” he croaked out, then cleared his throat. “On our return to Port Royal, I grant you clemency,” he said to Will. “And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He’s a pirate!”

“And a good man,” Will threw his sword to ground. “If all I have achieved here is that the hangman with hang two pairs of boots -”

“ _ Three  _ pairs of boots,” I corrected him with a cold glare at Norrington.

“-  _ three  _ pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear.”

“Mine too.” I squared my shoulders and stood proudly beside Will. I knew there was a slight - okay, BIG possibility that this wouldn’t work out, but hopefully Jeffrey would stick to plan B if it came to that, as we’d discussed.

“You forget your place, Turner,” Norrington growled then turned on me. “And you! How could a lass like you turn out to become such a...  _ pirate? _ ”

I raised my sword to his throat. “Would you like to repeat that, Commodore?” I hissed.

Will placed his hand on my arm and forced me to lower my sword. “My place, Commodore? It’s right here.. between you and Jack.”

“As is mine,” Elizabeth and I said at the same time as she stood on the other side of Will.

“Elizabeth! Maddie!” My father gasped. “Lower your weapons. For goodness’ sake put them down!”

Slowly the soldiers lowered their bayonets as Norrington stared sadly at my sister. “So this is where your heart truly lies, then?”

“It is.”

I’ve never heard my sister sound so sure of anything, it quite suprised me. Over my shoulder I glaced at Jack.  _ Remember our deal?  _ I mouthed to him. He nodded and frowned when he saw something over my shoulder that I couldn’t see.

“Well!” he exclaimed. “I’m actually feeling rather good about this.” He moved out to my father. “I think we’ve all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually... Ecumenically... Grammatically?” Then he moved over to Norrington. “I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that.” He walked past us, pausing. “Elizabeth... it would never have worked out between us, darling. I’m sorry.” Elizabeth smirked at him. “Will... nice hat.”

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when he came over to me. “Save it, I don’t want to hear your excuses,” I held up my hand when he opened his mouth.

He winked at me. “Are you sure about that, love?”

Suddenly he grabbed the knife from my boot and spun me around so he was holding it at my throat. “Stay calm, love...” he hissed in my ear. “Just stay calm.” He began backing away towards the edge of the battlement, dragging me with him. Everyone stared at him.

“Friends!” he announced. “This is the day that you will always remember as the day that -”

Suddenly I felt myself falling backwards, and falling down towards the water. Jack released me as we hit the water and I gasped with the shock of the impact. When we resurfaced Jack handed me back my knife, which I stuck back in my boot. I glared at him as he spat out a handful of water. “Jack! Are you crazy?! You could’ve gotten us killed!”

“Ah, but I didn’t! I stuck to my end of the deal, so we’re square.”

A sentry up on the battlements suddenly yelled, “Sail ho!”

We both turned as saw the  _ Black Pearl _ around the corner from Port Royal. Beside it, I saw a familiar small sail boat. “You need a lift?” Jack asked me as we began swimming towards it.

“No thanks. I’ve got my vessel all sorted. A promise I made a friend.” We swam in silence for a while before I suddenly splashed him. “You know, a bit more warning would’ve been mice, back there?”

He splashed me back grinning. “I had to think on the spot, love. Besides, that was part of our deal, wasn’t it? I take you with me?”

“Yes, but I didn’t expect you to push me off the battlement!”

“Technically, we fell. I didn’t push you.”

“How did you know where I kept my knife, anyway?”

“How did you know your plan would work?” he shot back.

I scowled at him. “I didn’t,” I replied around a mouthful of water. “I had to think on the spot,” I added with a smirk.

*Elizabeth’s P.O.V”

I gasped, along with my father and Will, when Maddie went tumbling off the battlement with Jack. We all raced to the edge, just in time to see them resurface from the water. “Jack! Are you crazy?!” I heard Maddie shouting. “You could’ve gotten us killed!”

“Ah, but I didn’t!” Jack shouted back. “I stuck to my end of the deal, so we’re square.”

Wait, did he say  _ deal?  _ I glanced at Will with raised eyebrows. They had  _ planned  _ for this to happen?

“Idiots,” Gillette sneered. “They have nowhere to go but back to the noose.”

Suddenly a sentry called out, “Sail ho!”

We all looked up, and off the coast of Port Royal, sailing towards us, was the  _ Black Pearl.  _ I couldn’t help but smile. Trust Maddie to think of a mad plan to help Jack escape and then hitch a ride.

“I thought your sister had already left,” my father whispered in my ear.

I shrugged. “So had I. But, at least she is free now.”

“What’s your plan of action?” Gillette asked Norrington. “Sir?”

My father replied for him. “Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy. Piracy itself can be the right course.”

Norrington nodded then stepped back. “Mr. Turner.”

I grasped his hand and he looked at me with sad eyes. “I will accept the consequences of my actions.”

Norrington unsheathed his sword and held it up to Will. “This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the came care and devotion in every aspect of his life.”

“Thank you,” Will replied.

Commodore began walking away from the battlement when Gillette called him back. “Commodore! What about Sparrow and Miss Swann?”

“Well, I think we can afford to give him  _ one  _ day’s head start. As for Miss Swann...” he glanced at me quickly. “... she’s a free spirit.” He turned and the soldiers all followed him. I think some of them were disappointed with Norrington’s decision.

“So,” my father went to follow but turned to me. “This is the path you’ve chosen, is it? After all... he is a blacksmith.”

“No,” I smile, taking off Will’s hat. “He’s a pirate.”

Will placed his hand on my head and pressed his lips against mine. My stomach fluttered and my heart rate increased. His lips were so soft, it was one of the best feelings of my life.


	18. 18~ Free Spirit, Free Will

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

A rope landed in the water beside us, and we looked up to see Gibbs leaning over the side of the  _ Black Pearl,  _ smiling at Jack. “Maddie!” On board our small sailing boat was Jeffrey, extending his hand out to me. I turned to Jack and smiled.

“Take care, Jack.”

“You too, love.”

He surprised me when he pulled me into a one- armed hug. I returned it and splashed him one last time. “This isn’t goodbye, Jack,” I said as he grabbed the rope. “We’ll see each other again.”

He grinned that charming smile of his and was hauled out of the water. “You can bet on that!”

I swam to the side of the boat and grabbed Jeffrey’s hand with one of mine while the other I helped him haul me aboard. I squeezed water from my hair and he handed me a large rag, which I used to scrub my hair dry. I stood up, taking a moment to get used to the feeling of ship’s wood beneath my feet again.

“I take it the plan worked?” Jeffrey asked me with a grin.

I smiled and tossed the rag aside. “Apart from Will deciding to suddenly join in, being cornered on the battlement and getting pulled off of it by Jack? Yes, it worked.”

“Ah, no plan can ever go completely smooth. There’s always a few improvisations.”

“Ha, no plan works without a few improvisations,” I walked to the stern and took the rudder while he loosened the sail further.

“Where to Captain Swann?” he joked.

I glanced at the  _ Black Pearl,  _ where Jack was standing at the helm holding a compass. I then turned my head towards the horizon and smiled. “Wherever the wind takes us, Jeffrey,” I answered. “That’s one thing you cannot argue with.”

He shrugged and admired the view. As we turned away from the shadow of the  _ Black Pearl,  _ I heard Jack quietly singing to himself. ‘... drink up me ‘earties, yo ho.”

I smiled and continued humming the tune as I felt the sun warm me after my swim. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders. Keeping a firm hand in the rudder, I smiled happily. This was where I belonged. I felt truly at home now. I am now...

  
  
  
  


... a Free Spirit.

 

________________________

A/N: Hey readers!

Don't panic, this isn't the last chapter. I am continuing the story from here, just need to work out the next chapter first... :P

I hope you’ve enjoyed it so far, and  **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for sticking with me through the adventure (Sorry if that sounds cheesy). This is me saying  **THANK YOU** to you fantastic people wh have been reading my work. I really appreciate it. You guys kept me writing - correction, wanting me to write for you guys.

So, keep an eye out for my next update, which hopefully will be soon.

**The adventure has only begun...**

Thanks,

J xxx


	19. 19~ Fight or Flight

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**First update in... a few days! Sorry for the wait, I was trying to keep things interesting for you guys :)**

**It’s getting very tricky trying to tie everything in!**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**J xxx**

**____________________________**

*Maddie’s P.O.V*

It’s been just over 3 months since I left Port Royal to sail the seas with Jeffrey. Actually, I’m not actually sure, as we don’t have a calendar and we only go ashore to stock up on food and water. So, we’ve adapted to using the sun to tell time. Also, with my knife I’ve taken to scratching lines in the side to count the days we’ve been away. However, I  _ do  _ know that Will and my sister, Elizabeth, are due to be married any day now, so that is why we are sailing inland now.

All awkwardness from the breaking off our relationship has been forgotten, which I am grateful for. I am glad that Jeffrey and I were able to remain as friends. We have new respect towards each other now, and we rarely have disagreements - mainly because Jeffrey knows I could whip his butt in a sword, and because I know Jeffrey would turn me into the East India Trading Company... if we weren’t so loyal to each other. The months we’ve been at sea, I’ve taught him how to handle a sword so he is able to defend himself, and he’s taught me valuable tips about sailing. So, win-win situation.

“Oi, Maddie!”

The sound of Jeffrey’s voice made me turn my head. E was standing at the bow of our small sailing boat with a telescope in one hand and a compass in the other. I smiled, thinking of the duel I’d partaken in off the coast of Spain that had won us those items. “Yes, Jeffrey?” I called to him.

“It seems I taught you well; we’re headed directly on course. However,” he walked towards me at the rudder. “I think we can allow a bit more wind into the sails, don’t you? Get us there faster.”

I ruffled his hair affectionately. “Whatever you think is best, Jeffrey. As long as we get there in time.”

He grinned and loosened the sail a bit, and I felt the boat lurch beneath my feet gently as we put on more speed. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, promising another beautiful day. Grabbing my knife out from my boot I etched another line into the boat, alongside many other identical lines.

“Why do you do that, anyway?” Jeffrey asked, interrupting me. “You’re actually keeping track of the days?”

“It has helped me keep track of how long we’ve been away,” I replied, putting my knife away. “Also, it has helped me remember when Will and Elizabeth are getting married.” I ran my fingers over the lines, do a quick count. “So far, we’ve been at sea for a total of... 91 days.”

He did a low whistle as I stood up. “Impressive.”

I smiled and returned to the rudder. “You reckon we’ll be there by this evening?”

“Nah, I reckon the earliest is before dawn tomorrow.”

I held back a groan and swept hair from my eyes. Man, I really needed to give it another trim. “I suppose that’s better than not arriving at all.”

He smiled and came over, placing his hand over mine. “Maddie, why don’t you get some rest? You've been steering the boat for nearly three days straight.”

I admit, I am tired, but I am not about to tell him that. I shook my head. “No, I’m fine. We’ll change about noon -” I was cut off by letting off a huge yawn. Jeffrey chuckled and I glared half-heartedly at him. “Fine, I’ll sleep.”

I removed my hand from the rudder and walked towards the bow, pulling a blanket we had stolen - yes, stolen. We had to resort to some desperate measures during our travels - up over my shoulders and turning away from the sunlight before I was blinded. My aching muscles finally stopped screaming, and I was able to relax. Sleep overcame me quicker than I expected, and  fell asleep to the sound of Jeffrey quietly humming a chantey.

*

_ ~FLASHBACK~ _

_ The cool temperature of the water hit me like a punch to the face - surprising, but much more welcoming. The heat of the day, and from training with Barbossa, had left me longing for cold temperatures. I opened my eyes and took in the beauty of the blue tint surrounding me. There was complete silence, except for the distant muffled yelling above the surface and the sound of my own heartbeat in my ears. As if just coming out of a trance I kicked for the surface, wiping water from my eyes as I looked back up at the ship. _

_ Nearly the entire crew were hovering at the railing, and some, like Grapple and Twigg, looked prepared to leap over the side after me. I grinned up at them and waved. “Hey, guys!” I called. “Wanna come for a little swim?” _

_ “Maddie! Are you crazy?!” Grapple yelled as he leant over the railing. “What are you doing?” _

_ “What does it look like? I’m swimming!” _

_ “We thought you were trying’ to drown yourself!” Koehler shouted. _

_ I shook my head, treading water as I swam further out. “Nah, ‘course not. I’m just cooling off after a long day.” _

_ Barbossa’s head appeared beside Grapple and Twigg. “Ah, I see you were serious about the swim, Miss Maddie?” He grinned. “How’s the water?” _

_ I smiled and leant my head back, allowing the water to rush over my head. “Fantastic! Haven’t felt anything better!” _

_ I flicked my eyes from the Captain to Grapple and back to Barbossa. He seemed to understand and he grinned, patting Grapple on the shoulder. “Well, why didn’t ye say so? Why didn’t ye invite us?” With a pirate-y growl he pushed Grapple over the side, sending him splashing into the water beside me. _

_ Grapple emerged from the water, coughing and spluttering. Before anyone could laugh about it though, Barbossa also pushed Twigg overboard, followed by Koehler, Ragetti, Griffin, Pyro and a few others who were laughing too much. I could barely hold myself up as half the crew joined me in the water, I was laughing too hard. Grapple swam over to me and scowled. “You planned this didn’t you?” _

_ I shrugged and smiled at him. “Maybe. But you can’t blame me for pushing you overboard!” _

_ He grinned and splashed water at me. I gasped and splashed him back. We kept splashing each other, each wave of water getting more and more aggressive. Soon other members of the crew had joined in, so we were involved in a full-scale water fight. Right before Koehler could splash me I dove under the surface, swimming between their legs for a more secluded part of the water. I felt someone grab my ankle and looked back to see Grapple. He smiled at me and I resurfaced for more air with him beside me. I wiped water from my eyes and grinned at him. _

_ “What was the whole grabbing the ankle episode for?” I asked him and he whipped his shoulder-length brown hair back from his face. _

_ “I wanted to grab your attention.” _

_ I smiled. “Well, it worked.” _

_ We looked back at the rest of the crew in the water, who were still having a more violent water fight. Up on the ship’s deck Bo’sun was laughing along with Barbossa before he was pushed in by Pintel. I saw Barbossa’s eyes canning the fighting crew below him, and I figured he was looking for me. I glanced at Grapple as we tread water. “Let’s dive again,” I suggested. _

_ He nodded and held my hand as we dove beneath the surface again, allowing the cool temperature of the blue tinted water to engulf us. All I could heat was the sounds of bubbles escaping from our mouths, my heartbeat thumping in my ears and the distant splashing of the crew. I made eye contact with Grapple and he pulled me to him. He began swimming in a circle and I followed, the two of us creating a spiral in the water around us. I was feeling the urge for air and pulled away to resurface but Grapple stopped me, holding my face in his hands. _

_ “I’ll breathe for both of us!” he yelled amongst a stream of bubbles. _

_ At least, I think that’s what he said. I was on the edge of panic when he slammed his lips on to mine, filling my lungs with oxygen. I relaxed from my struggling and wrapped my arms around his neck and he mover his hands to my waist, deepening the kiss. We pulled away after a moment and stared into each other’s eyes. Then I felt like my lungs were going to burst and kicked for the surface with Grapple following. As I coughed up small mouthfuls of water he helped me stay afloat. _

_ I cleared my eyes of water droplets and smiled at him. “Wow,” I whispered. “Are you sure you’re not becoming attached?” _

_ ~END OF FLASHBACK~ _

I jerked awake and sat bolt upright. Leaning on my knees, I placed my head in my hands and sighed. What is it with me having these darn flashbacks?

“Maddie? You alright?”

I looked up and could see the faint outline of Jeffrey. I dropped the blanket and stood up, rubbing from my eyes. “Yeah, just... just a dream.” I stretched then crouched down, splashing cold sea water over my face. “How far are we from Port Royal?”

“We’re here. You were sleeping for a whole day.” 

I stared at him. “Are you serious? You should’ve woken me so you could sleep!”

“I knew you would say that,” he chuckled. “I’ve already added another line to your calendar,” he pointed to where the lines were etched into the wood.

“Thanks,” I wiped water from my eyes and looked around. It was nearly dawn, so visibility wasn’t all that clear, but I could make out the distant structures of buildings and familiar boats in the docks. I sighed, a strange sensation washing over me.

Port Royal...

“Right.” I suddenly was all business. The two of us sailed into the quiet dock, where we were greeted by the Harbormaster. I was surprised to see him out and about this early.

“Are you docking or just waiting for a turn of the tide?” he asked, pushing his spectacles back up on to he bridge of his nose. I smiled and handed him a shilling. “We're docking, for the moment.”

“Very well,” he said, pocketing the shilling. “I shall need to know your name.”

“Miss Smith,” I replied with a swift glance at Jeffrey before he could say anything. He frowned at me but the Harbourmaster didn't notice. He eyes me warily before writing something down and closing his leather book. “Welcome to Port Royal, Miss Smith.”

I smiled and he wandered away as Jeffrey and I tied up the boat. “Why'd you lie?” he asked.

“Gotta keep a low profile,” I answered. “Jeffrey,” I places my hand on his to get his attention. He met my gaze, and I swear I saw a hint of worry in his eyes. “I'll need you to stay here. If something happens and we need to make a quick getaway, we can't afford to waste time.”

He nodded. “How long are you planning on staying?”

“Long enough, I just want to see my sister. Why?”

“Because,” he handed me a brown package. “You're going to need a proper attire to fit in at a wedding.”

Cocking an eyebrow, I carefully unwrapped the package. My eyes widened and a surprised gasp escaped me. Dropping the wrapping I held up in the dim light a beautiful creamy white dress with lace around the neck and short sleeves. Okay, you already know I do not like wearing dresses, but maybe I could make an exception, because this was absolutely gorgeous.

“Jeffrey...” I whispered, looking up to see him grinning. “I-I don't know what to say.”

“Say nothing, and get your butt up to the wedding before something  _ does  _ go wrong!”

I smiled happily and gave him a hug. “Yes, because trouble always seems to find us. So, when did you swipe this?”

“I didn't. I bought it for you, knowing you might need it someday.”

“Thank you... Now turn around.”

He obediently turned his back and I slipped the dress on over my other clothes. I like part of my hair back away from my face, using my knife to cut it to a more reasonable length so it now finished before my shoulders. Jeffrey use a clean cloth to wipe the worst oh the dirt from my face. Hey, 3 months of saying does that to you. I scrubbed my hands in the water, trying to get them back to their original pristine condition. I managed to get most of the dirt out, but otherwise, no such luck.

“That'll have to do,” I muttered as I stepped out onto the deck. I looked back at Jeffrey and in the distance I could we several boats making their way inland. A flag blew about in the wind and my eyes widened.

 

_ Oh crap... _

“Jeffrey, forget all that I just told you.”

“Why?”

“Okay, I know this is gonna be a right ol’ bugger for you, but can you dock the boat around the coast?”

“You mean, where I was hiding the day you left Port Royal?”

“Yes! Then can you swim ashore, please?”

“May I ask why?”

I pointed over my shoulder, and his eyes widened. “Trouble, heading our way. Unless you want to get caught here, make yourself and the boat scarce. If you ever get ashore, and you hear me whistle for you, meet me in the stable hard of the house. Can you do that?”

“Of course. I'll know your whistle anywhere. It is rather loud.”

Not even able to smile in the now tense situation, I helped him untie the boat and push it off into the harbour, back out on the water. Looking at the horizon, I recognized bad weather heading our way, most likely rain, and a lot of it. Picking up my skirts I jogged along the docks towards the streets of Port Royal. I saw so many familiar faces out and about in the early morning but I didn't stop to exchange greetings. I didn't stop running until I reached the gates of the stable yard, pushing them open and saving a quick greeting to the other stable boy that I assumed replaced Jeffrey, before running over to the wall beneath my window. I smiled, it was open.

Grabbing ahold of the piping on the wall, and bracing my feet against the wall, I began climbing my way up to the window sill. I stopped about halfway up, and with one hand tucked the skirt of my dress info the belt off my pants. There, that was a lot easier.

I pulled myself in the window and untucked the dress, allowing it's skirt to once again sweep around my ankles. I looked out the window at the view I had enjoyed so much as a child. I sighed. Yep, there was definitely a storm coming. I couldn't see Jeffrey's boat, which was good. But I  _ could  _ see the other boats getting closer to shore. I gulped and immediately felt guilty. If they had followed Jeffrey and I here... then I have most likely just put everyone I car about in danger.

The sound of soft footsteps reached my ears and I whirled around, ready to grab my knife from my boot, but I relaxed when I saw a man in fine clothes and a familiar white wig. I smiled and ran at the man, embracing him tightly. “I missed you, Father.” I whispered.

“Oh, Maddie. I missed you, too.” He pulled back so he could see me properly. “Three months...  _ three months,  _ Maddie. Elizabeth was beginning to think you've been caught, or worse.”

I smirked and grasped his hand. “Nah, the Company hasn't been able to catch me yet. Although...” I wondered whether I should apologize for the possible trouble I've brought down on Port Royal, but decided against it. Selfish, I know. “... we've had some close calls.” I times a strand of hair behind my air. “How did you know I'd be here?”

“Do you honestly think that I would expect my daughter to forget her sister's wedding day?” he smiled. “I've been waiting for our return for the last month.”

“And I apologize that I kept you waiting. Things got a bit... complicated.”

“I'm glad that you're so happy. I'm sort I held you back.”

“Father, let's not dig up old memories. This is Elizabeth's big day!”

*

My father had already headed down to the venue, an open-roof building with a wonderful view of the sea. The rain had already started coming down, quite heavily. I was getting lightly drenched as I made my way through the streets. Not many people were out because of the weather, so the place was near deserted. I had asked my father by to tell Elizabeth I was here; I wanted it to be a surprise for her. 

The sounds of many footsteps and yelling made me jerk my head in surprise, and my eyes widened at the sight of red jacketed marines marching in my direction. At the back of the group, one held a familiar blue flag with a logo on it. I felt my stomach drop and I fougvthe urge to panic as I dashed up a nearby tree to watch. To my horror they were barging into  _ Smithy's,  _ where Will worked and lived. I had to stop myself from crying out when they came out again several minutes later, with Will walking between them, his hands in manacles. My horror only increased when I saw which direction they were heading in: the venue.

When the group had passed I jumped down from my tree and ran for it. I knew there couldn't possibly be enough time for me to get to the venue and warn my sister, by without being caught by the marines. Damn, these red jacketed bastards thought of everything, didn't they?

Instead, I ran for the stable yard of the house and, sticking for fingers in my mouth, I let out a loud whistle tht sounded more like a hawk. Taking cover in the nearby shrubs, I heard a reply whistle and waited.

Minutes later, Jeffrey burst into the yard, dripping wet. Probably from the swim and he rain. I ran out to meet him and he held me at arm's length. “Is everything alright?” he asked urgently.

“I'm afraid not. Jeffrey... they've found us. They've got Will, and I bet they're heading for my sister.”

I didn't need to explain; Jeffrey knew exactly who I was talking about. He held me close, as he saw I was o the verge of tears. “It's alright Maddie. We'll get out of this, all of us.”

“Hey!” A gruff voice made me spin around, and entering the yard was a group of four or five marines. They advanced towards us, until we were standing with our backs pressed against the stone wall.

“Well well well,” the first one growled. “It looks like his Lordship can cruise this one of on the warrant list.”

I frowned. Warrant?

Jeffrey grabbed my hand and I glanced at him. “What's it gonna be?” he whispered from the corner of his mouth. “Fight or Flight?” He gave me a quick smirk before it vanished.

I'm sure my eyes were sparkling with a familiar look of cheekiness, and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. We've been in similar situations like this before: corners somewhere with absolutely so means of escape. Yet we've always gotten out of these, with a few consequences. These situations for us have always been fight, but this one, I realized we wouldn't be getting out of this easily.

“Flight,” I whispered back to him.

He nodded and I winked at him. Two marines walked forward, ready to place us in manacles. We both held our arms out in front of us, and the marines looked momentarily surprised at our cooperation.

“Perhaps she's tired of being on the run,” the first one sneered.

I smirked and narrowed my eyes in concentration. When the marines were close enough, just before they could chain is, Jeffrey and I reached across each other and, grabbing one manacles from each marine in one hand, chained the two of them together with their arms crossed. They spun around, trying to untangle themselves, but no such luck. While the rest of the group was bustling about in confusion, I snatched the key from a marine and Jeffrey gave me a boost over the wall before vaulting over it himself. Then, the two of us ran for it. We heard the alarm being spread throughout the marines and we ran faster, several times I nearly tripped over the dress. With my bride creating in anger, I stopped suddenly and peeled it off, relieved at the feeling of comfort in my other clothes.

“Sorry about the dress,” I apologized as we ran for the cliff. “I'll pay you back sometime.”

“Forget the dress! Let's get out of here!” he yelled back.

Several marines were now on our trail, but we had the advantage of less weight, a head start, and the fact we know our way through every secret passage of Port Royal. We had to duck several times as they began shooting at us, but luckily the edge of the cliff was in sight. Without even a moment's hesitation, we leapt off the cliff, free falling into the water below. Taking a deep breath once we'd resurfaced, we dived under again, swimming away from the gazes of the marines to the cliff. Looking over my shoulder I heard the popping noises of them shooting at the water, thankfully in the opposite direction we were headed in. We reached the boat and hauled ourselves aboard, our legs dangling over the side, gasping for breath and soaking wet. There was no point trying to dry out, not in this weather. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, but that just made things even harder to see.

Looking back up at the now distant cliff, the red jackets were moving away, and silence fell upon Port Royal ice again. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as Jeffrey untied the boat and steered us towards open water. “I'm sorry about the dress -”

“For goodness sake, Maddie. It's just a dress. It's not like you were ever going to wear it again. Besides,” he loosened the sail and scooped a bit over water from the boat as I sat up to take the rudder. “It didn't cost much anyway. I borrowed it from a fisherman's daughter in Cuba.”

I smirked. “Borrowed, here, having the meaning of never intending to give it back.” He snorted at my attitude and sat beside me. “Geez, the things you've taught me... Where did you learn such dirty tricks in the first place?”

I fell silent, thinking of that flashback earlier. I blinked, tears or water, I couldn't tell. Not only had Barbossa and Grapple helped train me with fighting, they'd also taught me some of the dirtiest tricks they would use to get out of situations. I blinked again and shrugged, steering us in the right course. “An old friend,” I muttered.

“You mean, the pirates?”

“Perhaps.”

We sat in silence, the lights of Port Royal gradually growing faint. As Jeffrey took the rudder looked over my shoulder at my old home. “Oh, Jeffrey...” I whimpered. “... what have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me."


End file.
